Take It Easy On Me
by Dkdane
Summary: Set after Beltway Unbuckled. Fitz has let go of Olivia, but will it be easy to move on, is it even possible to move on? Olivia is called to The White House
1. Chapter 1

Take It Easy On Me

Disclaimer; everything about Scandal belongs Shonda Rhimes.

Author notes; set after Beltway Unbuckled.

_Take it easy on me  
Take it easy on me  
and I will trust you  
I'll let you hurt me carefully  
Beth Hart_

Chapter 1

"Everything is gonna be all right" Edison's word played in Olivia's mind when she closed the apartment door behind her. No, it wasn't!. It was never going to be okay. She had played and been burned badly in return.

Maybe she deserved the pain; she had taken something that had never belonged to her, and could never truly belong to her.

Closing her eyes she leaned back and rested her back and head against the door, she was exhausted. Hurting and exhausted.

Edison was a good man, they had been good together for a while, at least they had matched fine from what she remembered of their time together. The memories were mostly shadowed by other, more powerful, memories of another man.

It wasn't fair, and she knew it. Edison was a good man. Olivia repeated the mantra a few times until the other memories faded into the back of her mind, where she tried to hide them but mostly failed.

Had it been a normal life, a simple life when she was engaged to Edison? Had she been happy? No, nothing was normal or simple when you operated in the political arena, nothing were just black or white, right or wrong. No, it was all mixed into a grey texture of black and white, of right and wrong. And… she had been riding the political rollercoaster even then, so had Edison.

Life had been simpler then, her heart had been intact, her gut had never lied to her. It was before…when happiness was an option, when she didn't want to hurt him, al the time. No, she hadn't been truly happy, she knew that now.

No, she wouldn't go to the after, sighing deeply she took a moment to recover, before she opened her eyes. Life wasn't fair, it needed a lot of fixing but never became close to fair. Happiness and power never walk hand in hand one had to be sacrificed.

Slowly Olivia stepped out of her shoes and wrinkling her toes she felt the cool touch of the wooden floor beneath her feet, the coolness was heaven for her sore feet. High heels made her look taller and made her feel attractive, but they were less friendly in the end of the day.

She had just ended a long meeting after a long day actually; it had been a long week, not to mention that it had been six long months. Walking tiredly to the couch she switched on the CNN channel, the world never slept, news was created every hour of the day, and somewhere a war was going on. Staying on top of the game in DC meant knowing the details behind the news, preferably before it hit the networks, tonight wasn't different. With a serious voice and his face grave Morrison spoke of the upcoming G8 meeting in Tokyo, his voice was followed by a film of the President saying goodbye to the First Lady before he boarded Air Force One.

Her body reacted instantly, her lungs refusing to take in air, and her body becoming numb except from the aching pain in her chest. "We are done" the words echoed in her ears and wouldn't leave her alone. He looked broken hearted, and the lack of sleep covered his skin with a grayish layer of fatigue. Briefly, she wondered if her skin was just as unhealthy looking. The pain became worse when the camera zoomed in on the President touching Mellie's pregnant belly.

The ring of her cell phone disturbed her, and glancing at her watch she sighed it was close to midnight. "Cyrus" she greeted.

"We need to speak, the bench tomorrow morning at ten!" He sounded less hostile but tired.

The tiredness worried her; Cyrus never slowed down except on Sundays and today was Tuesday. "Sure" she replied and hung up.

On Air Force One Fitz looked out of the window, they had worked together, Olivia had joined forces with Mellie. Never had he felt so betrayed, he didn't know whether to cry or laugh. The pain he had felt when he watched his wife appearing on the television talking to Jenny's parents had been devastating and numbed him. He had found it hard to breathe.

The numbness had shut his emotions down until he had talked the situation through with Cyrus. Cyrus had pointed out how similar in their heartlessness Mellie and…Olivia were but he couldn't believe, wouldn't believe that Olivia had hurt him on purpose and was alike Mellie. But they had worked together against him. The woman he trusted with his life had crushed him and now he felt too much almost wishing the numbness back. His Livvie, no she wasn't his anymore, he was letting her go…

Olivia Pope must really hate him, he couldn't turn his love into hate, but he felt cornered emotionally and that made him angry. Pain and anger were all he had left.

He had lost her.

At eight o'clock the next day Olivia walked through the doors to her office, wearing black pants, a classic white sleeveless shirt, high heels and a fresh layer of discreet make up she was the picture of an efficient woman who took the hard calls.

Abby swept into the entrance hall to meet her; "we've a guest." When she wasn't rewarded with an answer Abby tilted her head to the right, "it may be of no interest to you since it's not a private call or case, but perhaps you could fake interest?"

Stirring directly into Abby's eyes Olivia waited, Abby hated being kept in the dark, she wanted to know all the details of everyone's lives, Pope and Associated wasn't kind to her in that regard, everyone had secrets and shared very few private details. It made Abby cranky.

Abby continued, "Supreme Court Judge Lawson is waiting for you, he won't talk before Olivia Pope is in. He looks a little sour if you ask me. Do you know him?"

"I know Judge Lawson." Olivia forced a smile on her face, walked past Abby and into the conference room.

"Hallo Walker, how is Georgia?" Olivia greeted the guest, he was a high profile judge with connections to the Senate, and he was a sworn Liberal.

Judge Lawson walked around the table to shake Olivia's hand, "good to see you again Olivia, you look good" The smile never warmed his eyes, they were bloodshed and sad. "Georgia is fine, just fine. She doesn't know I'm here though."

Olivia made eye contact with Harrison, a little shake of his head was all she got, getting the same from Huck and Quinn, Olivia silently gestured for Judge Lawson to take his seat ad followed his example.

"What can we do for you, Walker? I take it you're here on business?"

The judge leaned deeper into the chair, and folding his hands in front of him he kept his eyes hidden for a couple of minutes before he took a deep breath, and looked up to meet Olivia's eyes. "I trust nothing leaves this room?" Nodding her head in agreement, Olivia looked straight into his eyes.

"Well, it's about Oliver." Pausing he took another deep breath, "yesterday he was arrested in his apartment. Unfortunately he wasn't alone."

"Why was Oliver arrested and who was with him?" Olivia didn't blink, another rich boy caught with his hand in the jar.

Judge Lawson's eyes flinched to his right side avoiding her intense stare. "He was arrested for possession of drugs; coke and amphetamine and…" Swallowing, the judge met her eyes again, "and a sexual relationship with an under aged…boy."

Abby opened her mouth but a stern stare from Olivia made her close it without uttering a word.

"Oliver is still at law school?" Olivia's looked at Judge Lawson but her attention was divided between him and her staff, she was gauging their reactions.

"Yes, his final year."

Harrison leaned forward, "has he been involved with the law before Judge Lawson?"

Flexing his fingers the judge looked uncomfortable, "nothing serious, he was arrested two years ago for procession of drugs, he agreed to take counseling and the charges were dropped."

Did you know about his sexual orientation judge Lawson" Abby smiled sweetly.

Intertwining his fingers together, the judge turned his face towards Olivia. "No I didn't. Oliver always came home with girls, lovely girls from nice homes. He made his mother proud."

Olivia felt his confusion and discomfort, "who is the young boy and how old is he?"

The response was slow and came in a monotone tone of voice, "Emilio Lopez he is 17."

"Okay Walker, we need to speak to Oliver before we decide if we want to take the case, I'll call you as soon as I know something. Oliver is 24, right?"

"Yes. Thank you, Olivia." Judge Lawson suddenly looked much younger and seemed to breathe more easily, "you've my private number, use it, please."

"Of course, Walker," Olivia walked the judge to the door, but as soon as the door closed behind him she yelled, "Harrison locate Oliver and make an appointment to see him, I will meet you there. Huck, see what you can find on Oliver and Emilio. Abby, talk to Oliver's neighbors and Quinn, locate the boy. I'm going out."

"To another secret meeting?" Abby's sarcastically asked. All she got was a sour look from Olivia and a roll of Harrison's eyes.

Cyrus turned his head in her direction when he heard the clapping of her heels against the ground, his arms rested against the back of the bench, and he looked relaxed but the tension around his eyes gave him away.

"Cyrus" Olivia greeted before she sat down next to him.

"Hallo Cyrus, how are you? Fine! Thanks for asking." He joked. Not long ago she would've played along but much had changed in the last six month, she didn't hold the same respect for him anymore.

"Well," he said when she offered nothing, "we've a problem inside the White House, it may blow up in our faces."

"Hollis Doyle explain the David Rosen problem pretty well last night, did I miss something since you summoned me, Cyrus?" How she would've liked to miss some things last night, like being confronted with Mellie's very pregnant body, that all too clearly reminded Olivia whose child grow inside the First Lady. Every time Mellie moved that thought had distracted Olivia,

"This isn't about David Rosen, it's about the First Lady."

"Mellie?"

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shonda Rhimes is the owner of Scandal

Thanks for reading and reviewing – means a lot.

Author's note: I'm a bad at spelling, sorry.

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 2

Frowning, Cyrus looked directly into Olivia's confused eyes, "The First Lady wants a place at the adult table… she has been awful busy with sneaking out of The White House to private meetings. We don't keep as tight a tab on her, as we do on the President, so I honestly don't know for how long this has been going on. Moreover, some very private information of the President has been leaked to the press the past couple weeks, information only someone very close to the President would know. So far we've been able to stop it from being published."

"You think Mellie is the leak?"

Nodding, Cyrus reached for a file on the bench. Olivia took it from him, "the President has been informed, and we need you on this Olivia. I know you don't work for us anymore, but please consider to sign an advisor contract with us. He needs you." Cyrus looked away annoyed.

"No, he doesn't." Olivia replied. _"I'm awake, I know my errors. I'm letting you go!" _ The memories stole the air from her lungs and the pain was just as sharp as Verna Thornton had warned her it would be.

"Draw up the papers, I'm in." without a look at him she got up and walked away. "_I'm letting you go!" _she could almost hear his voice.

Her phone vibrated, "Harrison, speak to me."

Olivia nodded to Harrison before she took a seat in the chair next to him, on the opposite side of the table Oliver starred at her angrily; he wasn't adjusting well to life in an orange jumpsuit.

"Hallo Oliver, it's been a while. Are you ready to talk to us?" Olivia returned the young man's cold stare. Oliver was a handsome young man with clear blue eyes, blond hair and a charming smile, when he smiled. He had always seemed a little cold to Olivia like many kids with privileges.

"My father hired you?" Oliver asked.

"Your father asked us to look into your case, whether or not we take your case depends on you." Olivia said. "So start talking, Harrison is one of the finest lawyer in the country."

Oliver's eyes warmed up and a winning smile spread to his face, "sorry for my manners, it's been a hard night." He smiled again, "it wasn't my drugs; Emilio was just holding them for a friend. I'm done with the drugs. I just want to graduate and start my intern time. Emilio is a sweet but bit naïve boy, he wasn't thinking straight when he accepted to hold the drugs. I was set up."

Olivia looked to Harrison's side, "his tests came back clean." He informed her.

"What is your relationship with Emilio?"

Licking his lips to stall time Oliver looked away, "we've an intimate relationship, Emilio told me he was 18, I didn't force him. Please, my father doesn't know."

In Tokyo Fitz answered his phone, "Cyrus, what is the status."

"The paperwork has started."

"Good" Fitz ended the conversation, laugh or cry, he thought. The ball was rolling; Olivia Pope was once again working for him.

The team gathered in the conference room, Abby smashed pictures up on the wall with a violent force, Quinn looked curiously at Harrison who played with a pen. Olivia took a sip of her coffee, it burned her throat and she welcomed the distraction from her thoughts.

Once again, she was playing with fire, working closely with Fitz was admitting herself to hell on earth. Briefly, her eyes landed on Huck, he was fidgeting with a small item he held in his hand in a way, that only allowed her to see a glimpse the shiny surface. His normally controlled body showed signs of nervousness and tension, and his dark eyes seemed pained.

"Are you ok, Huck?" Olivia asked quietly. Before Huck had a chance to answer his boss, Abby's sarcastically voice filled the air; "of course Huck is ok, aren't we all. Oh, that's right Olivia has joined a secret club and we don't get to vote anymore, but that's okay, we'll just live with the consequences." By the end of her speech, her eyes landed on Quinn who angrily returned her stare.

Olivia ignored Abby and continued to study Huck, "I'm fine boss, nothing I can't handle." He assured her. Olivia accepted his reply.

"Harrison what did you dig up?" Olivia was back to business.

"Oliver Lawson is being charged with possession of cocaine and amphetamine; he claims that the drugs are not his but belong to a friend of Emilio. Oliver's tests were clean. He is also charged for sexual relations to a minor, according to the police charges, the abuse has been going on for a year and a half. Oliver claims Emilio assured him he was 18. I got a judge to release Oliver for an expensive bail that his father paid happily. Oliver is now in the custody of his parents."

"Quinn, where is Emilio?"

Quinn looked swiftly down at her papers before she answered, "Emilio is in the same prison Oliver was placed in, charged for procession of drugs. He claims he's innocent, his texts were confusing, and the police await the results of a new set of tests. They have also contacted Social Services because of the suspicion of sexual abuse. At some point a doctor will examine him. Luckily, for our Oliver, Emilio has been lying about his age, he isn't 17 but 18. However, still not good if the relationship started a year and a half ago. The family can't pay a bail"

"Huck, have you found anything on Oliver and Emilio?"

"Yeah, both are well acquired with the gay society online and in clubs. Oliver's name in the societies is Domenic and Emilio's is Wonderboy, I've tracked his online profile to be four years old. He has been in other relations before Oliver. I'm trying to find information about when and how they met. Emilio comes from a poor family, his father is an illegal immigrant from Mexico. He's working in a Mexican owned factory fabricating clothing. His mother is cleaning for rich families, Emilio has seven sibling aged between 20 and 2. The oldest daughter takes care of the younger siblings. Emilio doesn't work or study."

"Abby?"

"Oh, Oliver and Emilio are quit the pair. Emilio often stays over, for days actually. Emilio often buy groceries and is often seen carrying loads of books. He seems shy and the neighbors wonder who he is. He has his own key."

"For how long have the neighbors met Emilio in the halls?" Olivia inquired.

"At least for a year."

Olivia looked at the picture of Emilio on the wall, he was a dark eyed darling, could easily have passed for a 16 year old kid. He was smiling at the picture but didn't radiate happiness; instead, he looked like he was a million miles away, lost in his own world.

"Okay people, we vote." Olivia already knew she would help Judge Lawson, he had helped her more than once and deserved better than to have his career ruined by his son.

"I think Oliver Lawson hides something. But I'm in" Harrison spoke first.

"I think another rich boy will escape prison when money changes hands, but that's life. I'm in." Abby surprised Olivia by saying yes.

"I'll start digging deeper." Huck volunteered.

"I don't like the case but I'm in" Quinn offered.

"Good choice." Olivia nodded in agreement, "Harrison get Emilio out of jail, Abby talk to the family, Quinn go with Harrison. I'll talk to Lawson and Oliver. Huck I need a word with you."

"Will you tell me if you need me reeling you in?" Olivia waited until Huck looked at her, "Yeah, don't worry. It's under control."

"Huck I need a favor. Will you check the First Lady for me?" Olivia's voice was tense and very quiet, hiding the pain she felt.

Dear as Huck was he never asked questions, he just nodded his head in agreement. During the campaign, Huck had been on Mellie's tail, revealing her infidelity and that someone was watching her. Mellie had been cheating on Fitz for years.

In Tokyo the President of the United States of America prepared to leave his hotel, the night was dark and no sounds dared interrupting his last minute packing and strain of thoughts. He had rushed his G8 responsibilities into a day's work instead of the planned three days. The meetings had been fruitless, the agendas too incompatible, nothing would be solved here, and there would be no united agreement or goal. It had been in the cards from the beginning, but the world's leaders wanted to show how much they cared for finding a shared solution. And show the world on how good terms the all were, therefore the meeting.

Fitz had just finished a private meeting with the British Prime Minister, and before that, he had had a private meeting with Chancellor Angela Merkel, both meetings dealing with the situation in East Sudan.

Now in the middle of the night he was ready to return home, he would leave in cover of the night, and luckily escaping the press pool. Yes, he was physically ready to take off and return to the big house, which now was his home, but emotionally he felt as drain as he had when he left America. He was exhausted but knew sleep was a luxury out of his reach.

How had it come to the point where Olivia hated him, had it started with Amanda, his betrayal? Liv had left him! Left him insecure and hurt, unable to sleep and think clearly. Not that it justified what he had done, and how he had lied about the incident to Liv. Too ashamed to admit his weakness and too disgusted with his actions he had lied to her. His only excuse was that he was so damn happy to see her, so damn afraid she would disappear again that he had lied, only to push her into wanting revenge.

Why had he let it come this far, why had he listened to Olivia and Mellie fixing him into a happy marriage? He had lost without a real fight and done what was expected of him. They had worked together against him! The thought was killing him.

Nevertheless, he still missed her!

Olivia sat at her disk the file untouched before her, did she want to know the intimate details Mellie knew about Fitz, details of a shared life, a married life? Alternatively, it would it be more work-oriented?

"_I'm letting you go" _closing her eyes the pang in her heart was as sharp and real as it had been the moment, when he granted her what she had begged him to do.

"_No!" _ Her heart still said no, she wanted him to struggle without her, to be in as much pain as she was, and to be unable to sleep. It was her dark secret, one she would never reveal to anybody; the strong Olivia Pope wanted, needed the President to pine for her.

Sighing, she found her courage and opened the file. Mostly, the file held pictures of Mellie with Hollis Doyle and another man in his fifties. The pictures were a little unclear why she leaned closer into the biggest picture of the unknown man. It couldn't be!

Staring at the picture her brain started spinning. There was nothing on the leaks but Cyrus wasn't a fool, he didn't want printed leaks. Her phone vibrated next to her. "Yes!"

"The White House tonight at 10. The papers are ready."

"I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Shonda Rhimes and her brilliant mind.

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing – it makes a difference. It's time for Olivia and Fitz to meet

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 3

Judge Lawson lived in a huge house, built in the beginning of the last century, it was built when times were different and old money got you somewhere in the world. Time may have changed but money still held an escape way for the rich and powerful, even if the money was new or recently new.

Olivia sat in a large couch at the Lawson's, the tension in the room was touchable, with father and son looking anywhere but at each other. "I won't find any dirty secrets, Oliver? You've told me the truth?" Olivia asked in a stern voice.

"No, you won't." Oliver promised.

The contrast was very big when she arrived at the Lopez's, this small apartment downtown DC had never been near to neither old nor new money, and no design gave away in which age it was built. The apartment was clean but worn out of the many people living there.

"Emilio what outcome do you want from this situation, how do you want me to help you?" Olivia met the troubled eyes of Emilio, he clearly was in need of sleep.

"I want it all to go away." The young man glanced briefly at her before he resume to staring at the wall, lost in his private world.

"It won't go away if we do nothing. I can make it go away but you've to tell me what you want."

"Oliver likes his boys young, that's why I lied about my age. I was already too old when I met him. But he was nice, didn't demand too much for the money he gave. I've saved most of the money, you know."

"He paid you?"

"Yeah, each week I got what he called my pocket money. I have most of the money, still."

Olivia swallowed, "how long have you been with Oliver?"

"A little over a year."

"What is the money for, Emilio?" Olivia made her voice soft.

"High school, I've always wanted to study. In my family it's a fantasy." He shrugged like it was no big deal, but his eyes gave him away, his secret dream was to go to high school.

"I can make that happen. How much do you want?" Olivia looked intensely at Emilio, the background he came from didn't leave him many chances, money wasn't the only factor in play when getting an education and a white -collar job.

At the Lawson's, the family had just finished their late dinner, Georgia hugged Olivia warmly, "I guess you're here to see Walker on a case? I've heard that you've started on your own. The White House must miss you terrible, honey. You look good."

"Thank you Georgia, how are you?" Olivia smiled pleasantly, avoiding any talk about the White House. Georgia was a sweet woman, who closed her eyes for all unpleasant in the world, and she was happy with her social circles and loved Fundraising parties.

"Fine, just fine. He's in his study, just go in he is expecting you, Olivia." Taking the cue Olivia strode to the study with rapid steps.

"Walker, Oliver." She greeted.

Judge Lawson got up for her smiling warmly, he was in his yearly sixties, he was starting to balding but his blue eyes were as sharp as ever, it was said that nothing escaped his attention in court. He had donated large amount of money to Fitz during the campaign, Olivia had won his respect when she was engaged to Senator Davis and he had trusted her gut, when she had approached him with her President candidate. His respect had only grown for this woman and so had his trust.

Sitting on the edge of the chair Olivia crossed her right leg over her left, "Emilio wants two millions, he wants to go to high school. It's a fair deal."

Oliver tensed in his seat, he had kept quiet and seemed to wish he was far away from his father's office. Olivia glanced at him but said nothing.

Judge Lawson's face became hard and unreadable, "for two millions he will drop the charges of sexual abuse?"

"Yes!"

"Oliver will pay!" The judge stated, "it will ruin Oliver to take this to court."

In the chair next to Olivia, Oliver tensed and his face lost some of it's color, "is there a problem. Oliver." Olivia gave him a full look.

His answer came fast but in a powerless tone of voice. "No, Ms. Pope."

Fitz walked with steady steps into the nursery where he found Mellie overlooking the couch.

"I think it will survive my sleeping in it." Fitz commented dryly. He watched Mellie jump in surprise.

"Fi…Fitz, you are back." She stammered, composing she plastered a sweet smile to her face, "you could've told me, it would have been only fitting that I welcomed you back at the plane.

"I didn't want that, Mellie." He made no effort to soften his tone of voice.

"Why are you back?" Mellie was warming up to a fight and she looked forward to it, it always helped her to release the tension stored in her body.

"Your actions forced me back. Calm your feathers Mellie; you've no power to negotiate this time. Air Force One is ready to fly you to Santa Barbara, where you will take a restful leave of absent."

"I will most certainly not!" Mellie yelled, "don't forget I am the reason you're still in office. You messed up big time, Fitzgerald Grant, don't you ever forget that."

"So did you, Mellie." He couldn't hold back a smile, "I won't hesitate to use it against you." He watched how the blood drained from her face.

"You wouldn't, it would destroy you too."

"You will leave in one hour. You are done ambushing me, Mellie."

It was getting late, even though Olivia was exhausted from lack of sleep her body wouldn't calm down, and the constant need to move, to be in motion combine with the failure of being able to focus annoyed her. She walked in eight shaped circles in her office, her mind working on high speed, how was she to face Fitz.

"I'm letting you go it's what you want" the words worked as background noise while she thought about Mellie and Oliver.

The door opened and Huck stepped hesitantly into the office, "there's something you should know about the First Lady." His words send a wave of chock through her body, her mind told her to run as far away from the White House as possible, but her heart kept pulling her back. She knew how elegantly Mellie manipulated her surroundings. The woman was a fair opponent.

Cyrus was waiting for Olivia at the entrance to the White House, silently he handed her a new pas that granted her unlimited access to the White House, on all times of the day. Taking a deep breath Olivia accepted the cold pass without looking at it, it felt like an old friend in her hand.

They were both quiet until they stepped into the oval room, "let's move to the small room behind this," Cyrus said, "we'll be out of the camera's range."

Hesitantly, Olivia walked into the room, it was a room full of memories, and the last place she wanted to be right now.

"The President will be here soon. I've the papers for you."

Olivia accepted the plastic folder holding her contract, suddenly she felt a little dizzy and uncertain, if she signed, she would be bound in a business relationship with Fits.

Taking the papers out of the plastic folder she read them quickly, the contact held no hidden agenda, no disadvantages for her or her firm. Actually, it was very loose in it wordings. When her eyes landed on the suggested salary she gasped, "the President is being very generous."

"Yes, it wasn't my idea. I advised him against this joke of a contract, but would he listen? Of course not, he wants a contract that leaves the most powerful man in the world in your power. I could be with James right now." He waved his hands in the air.

Olivia ignored his outburst, knowing it was steamed air. Finding a pen in her purse she signed the contract, "coworkers again Cyrus." She smiled without joy. She reached out her arm toward Cyrus to give him the folder back, when she heard the soft click of the door and her arm froze midair. She didn't need to look to know it was him, the increased speeding of her heartbeat told her that the President was in the room.

Cyrus snapped the folder from Olivia and held it out for Fitz, "we have all agreed to follow the road to destruction." He looked up in the air in his dramatic way.

Fitz accepted the folder and gave it his full attention for a brief moment, before he walked past Olivia and took his seat in an armchair opposite her, he carefully avoided touching any part of her in the passing. He laid the folder on the table and ignored it.

"Thank you for coming Olivia." He looked right through her with emotionless eyes, he looked beyond fatigue and his skin looked too grey to be healthy.

"Mr. President." The lump in her throat almost stole her ability to speak, and tears threatened to form in her eyes, angrily she blinked them away.

A small smile tugged at Fitz' mouth when she addressed him so formally, but he didn't correct her.

Finding it difficult to relax in her chair, she glanced around the room and her mouth became tight with disapproval.

"Shall we get to business?"

"Mr. President." Cyrus was eager to finish the meeting and escaping the tenseness in the room. Olivia stared briefly at Fitz before her eyes wandered around the room again, landing on the couch. She frowned.

Fitz glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes but ignored her discomfort. "Tonight my dear wife has decided to relocate to our house in Santa Barbara due to discomfort in her pregnancy." He let the words hang in the air.

Olivia's eyes now rested on the small desk further back in the room and her frown become deeper. Felling Fitz' eyes on her she removed the frown and looked at her hands instead.

"Good plan, Mr. President." Cyrus sounded relieved, "she'll be much easier to keep a tab on there, I'll advice full observation on her."

Fitz was still watching Olivia but she couldn't look up and meet his eyes, "already taken care of. Cyrus, will you get us a glass of red wine, please?"

Sighing heavily, Cyrus got up, "sure, Mr. President."

When Cyrus had left the room Fitz removed his eyes from Olivia and stared straight ahead of him, "it didn't happen in this room, Olivia." He said very quietly.

The lump grew bigger, "Mr. President?" she felt relief and deep hurt at the same time, it had happened, just not here.

"I've only…you've been my only guest in here." This time she looked at him, the tears so close to the surface. "Thank you" she whispered just before the door opened and Cyrus reappeared with three glasses and a bottle of red wine.

Olivia took two fast sips of wine, the taste lingered in her mouth and she relaxed a little, the wine was one of her favorites, one she had often shared with Fitz. Swiftly, her eyes flew to his face, he took a sip of his wine without acknowledge her glance.

"Mr. President do you know the man on the picture?" Olivia found the unclear picture she had gotten from Cyrus in the park.

He gave her a neutral stare, "of course I know him. It's Senator Marvin, he is pro invasion of East Sudan. He is very ambitious and not a fan of mine."

"Not but clearly a fan of your wife!" Olivia stated harshly.

"Mellie and I don't often share the same taste." Briefly, he stared straight into her eyes and she saw pain and hopelessness, and the lump came back.

"Did you know your wife and Marvin goes back a long time?" Olivia tested the water. To her left Cyrus leaned forward in the chair.

Fitz took a moment to sip his wine, "no, I didn't. How far back?"

"To college. At Harvard they had an affair, it lasted for two years."

Fitz didn't flinch, "I know she looked at other men from early in our marriage, but I never knew she had affairs already then. Maybe I was naïve to ignore the signs…" Some of the tension left his body.

Olivia wet her lips before she answered, "from Huck's sources they have been having affairs on and off for years and…"

"Don't spare me, Olivia." She couldn't read the expression his face held, was he hurt, angered, sad or didn't he care? It frustrated her that he kept his feelings from her.

"He's not the only one," Olivia whispered.

"No, we know the toe guy." Fitz gave her a cold half smile.

"How many and who?" Cyrus finally found his tongue.

"Four including the man she was caught with during the campaign. He is the only one outside of politic. The others have all become Senators. I've a list with names" She pulled the list out from a folder and lay in on the table before Fitz, he didn't do anything to take it so instead Cyrus reached for it.

"She has always been ambitious my darling wife. What a catch."

"I'll look into these gentlemen." Cyrus efficiently stated.

"Already happening, my guy is on it." Olivia wet her lips again, "the affair with Marvin has been going on for a year and a half in this round." She captured Fitz' eyes and suddenly the time stood still, the air got caught in her lungs, her heart beat speeded up and her face became a bit flushed. His gaze caressed her like it used to do when times were happier between them. His heart was in his eyes. It only lasted for a few seconds before he guarded his eyes from her. The painful pang in her heart shocked her.

"It seems Mellie is serious about getting a seat at the adult table." Fitz commented.

"It would seem so, Mr. President. Looks like she has been playing us all." Cyrus got up and moved around in the room.

"What about the leaks Cyrus?" Olivia asked, "how bad are they."

Stopping, Cyrus waved the list in the air, "compared to these, small. The President's drinking habits, a picture of a passed out President in the nursery, a schedule of The President's personal daily program down to intimate details and so on." Cyrus waved with the list again, "I never thought the President needed protection from his inner circle, you choose the women in your life well, Mr. President!" He sounded bitter.

Fitz stared out in the air, the lines in his face showed how tired and stressed out he was.

Olivia closed her eyes briefly, she felt tired to her bones. For such a long time she had felt guilty for her forbidden love, felt like a home wrecker and the guilt had only dulled a little when Mellie's infidelity had come to the surface. It hadn't justified her own affair with Fitz, but Mellie had never claimed to love the toe man and had given him up without looking back. Olivia had always been in love with Fitz. Didn't it count for something in the book of rights and wrongs?

"Mr. President, Olivia, let us call it a night. Olivia let us know what your man finds and let us hope no one knows about the affairs. Same time tomorrow?"

Both Olivia and Fitz gave small nods in agreement. Without stalling Cyrus left the room leaving Olivia and Fitz alone. Olivia abruptly jump to her feet, she couldn't breathe.

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes.

Author's note, Thanks for reviewing, it so nice to know somebody read this story. This chapter is not what you expect, but talking will come.

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 4

"Mr. President," She said in a small voice.

Slowly Fitz got up, his eyes troubled and his expression painful, "I won't hold you, Olivia. See you tomorrow." Their eyes locked and Olivia held her breath, the tears was too damn close to the surface for her liking, and giving in she was lost in his eyes. His beautiful, emotional eyes, they expressed no happiness, but underneath the pain was the love that had always been there, and she could breathe again. Not minding the single tear that escaped her eye she let him into her heart. Just for one minute.

After what felt like a second Fitz withdrew his eyes and said softly, "Hal and Tom will escort you home, it's very late." Without waiting for her acceptance, he walked past her and into the oval room. Olivia gathered her things and followed him. "Mr. President." She bid him farewell. He just nodded briefly, his attention elsewhere.

Fighting back the wave of pain, she left him.

The next morning Abby met Olivia in the entrance hall with a stack of papers in her hand, which she held up in triumph "our boy Oliver doesn't have 2 millions in his bank account anymore. It will be a little hard for him to pay his victim with money he doesn't have." She paused dramatically and gave Olivia a wicked smile, "Guess, why he doesn't have the money anymore."

"He has already paid another victim." Olivia walked past her and into the conference room where she found the rest of the team.

Abby rushed in with anger and disbelief in her face, "you already knew but didn't bother to tell us."

"No Abby, I didn't know for certain, but suspected it might be the case, Emilio told me Oliver likes his boys young." Oliver's tension and lack of interest in the case had also made her suspicious.

"Oliver's bank account records that one and a half year ago one million dollars was transferred into an account belonging to a Jaz Hal."

"How old?" Olivia sighed.

Quinn moved slightly before she answered, "at that time Jaz was 15." She looked slightly sick to her stomach.

"From the phone record we know they go back a year prior to that."

"The boy was 14 when Oliver met him?" Olivia felt queasy to her stomach this was not something she wanted to be a part of. "Has anything been leaked to the press or online, find out. I'll visit Oliver."

Stepping into her office she closed the door behind her and at the same time her phone vibrated, "Pope" she sounded hash.

"Well hallo sunshine, I take you've a fine morning."

"No, I don't. But you on the other hand sound full of energy, Edison!" Her head started spinning, he obviously still cared about her and the thought of taking the next best man, a man who loved her, was so damn tempting, at times. Until, she thought how painful it would be in the long run. If only she could forget the man, she loved.

"I'm. Remember I'm your client, a pro bono client, and as such I require lunch with my fixer today. How about one o'clock at our Italian restaurant." He was charming.

Taking a deep breath, she debated quietly the wise in having lunch with her former fiancé, "I'll agree to lunch at one thirty but you're not my client, and never will be."

"We must talk more about this non client thing at lunch. See you Libby." He ended the conversation with laughter.

A knock on her door announced the entering of Huck, his appearance still alarmed her, and today he looked more worried and hunted than usual. His dark eyes had become two pools of anguish.

"I hope you know what you're doing. The First Lady is a story!" He stated.

"I know what I doing." She reassured him.

"She has been involved with Senator Marvin and Senator Miller since college, her relation with Senator Miller is none sexual but rumors has it, that he's in love with her. They were best bodies throughout Harvard, only a few selected friends knew about the friendship, Senator Marvin was one. They share a political agenda."

Olivia flinched but kept looking at Huck who said, "I'm looking into it."

"Thanks Huck," Olivia smiled fondly at him.

Picking up her phone she didn't waste more time, "Cyrus let me talk to him."

"Olivia!" His deep voice vibrated in her ear and for a split second she took pleasant in listening to his bass.

"Mr. President, you need to form a press release where you inform the press pool that your wife is taking a leave of absent in your home in Santa Barbara. The pregnancy is hard on her body in this semester and she needs to relax, to be away from the political scene. Especially the situation in East Sudan is hard on an expecting mother, and the case with Jenny didn't help, either. You've to make her sound weak and not in a state to be trusted if she interferes in political issues. She is most of all pregnant and vulnerable. Make sure you express concern for her and the baby. You want to do what is best for both your wife and unborn baby, and right now separation from the stress of the political arena is best for them. Use the baby to corner your wife."

"You want me to go on air?"

"No! A press release will be sufficient at this time."

There was a long pause and Olivia could hear him taking a few fast intakes of air, "I take it you've a new set of information?" He sounded more tired than interested in her information.

"I'll inform you later." She broke the contact without saying goodbye.

A knock on the door interrupted the President a few minutes later and Cyrus walked into the middle of the oval room, for a moment he just watched the President, who calmly returned the stare before Cyrus rushed to the desk. Cyrus leaned in over the desk to be as close to The President as appropriate, opened his mouth and almost yelled.

"Tic tock, Mr. President. Now I've two bombs to deal with, you and your charming wife. Tic tock. Will you explode in my face? The lovesick President who has been stood up by his mistress and his manipulative wife. I always thought Olivia Pope would be your undoing, guess I was wrong. The First Lady can do more harm than a mislead mistress. Tic tock, tic tock."

Fitz leaned forward and yelled into Cyrus's head. "You'll never call Olivia Pope my mistress, she was more than that and I'll not have you disrespect her in any way."

"For Christ sake, behave like a man and be the President of the United States. I won't be your middle man, give Olivia your direct number."

"Olivia has my direct number. We've a press release to write before noon; Olivia Pope is ahead of us."

"Thank God, she is worth her money."

Oliver Lawson came into his father's study with messy hair and in wrinkled clothes, it was clear that his mother had awoken him when Olivia knocked on their door. He was avoiding any eye contact and seems to wish she would disappear into thin air.

"Oliver?" Olivia required from her chair, she didn't have patient for his sulkiness.

"Sorry Ms Pope, my dad is at court."

"I know, I came to talk to you." She gave him a brief moment, before she picked up her speech, "do you remember Jaz Hal? A very young boy you met in a chat room for young gays."

All color drained from Oliver's face and he bowed his head guiltily, in an almost inaudible voice he answered, "yes."

"How much did you pay to make Jaz Hal disappear from your life?" Olivia showed no mercy.

"A… a million."

Olivia kept her eyes on the young man, "you like them young, how young?"

Finally, Oliver looked up, "Jaz was the youngest. I really cared for him, I know it's wrong… but I can't stop. Please, help me Ms Pope. I know what I did was wrong and I feel ashamed."

"Why didn't you seek help, Oliver."

His whole body became tense, "my mother would die of shame if she knew I was gay, she keeps inviting promising young women over to dinner. She wants the perfect family. How worse would it be for her to face I am a pedophile, yes, I know what I am. And my father is a highly respected Supreme Court judge, for Christ sake. Do the math, Ms Pope."

Coldly she replied, "I won't. How many."

"Just Jaz and Emilio. After Emilio I didn't dare taking a too young lover, Emilio looked so young that I could pretend he was. I tried to take good care of him."

"I'm sure you did Mr. Lawson. Can I trust you this time?"

"Yes, I've no more lies. I can only pay Emilio 500,000 dollar. What will happen to me, Ms Pope?"

"Your father hired me to fix this," was all she offered.

Outside the grand Lawson mansion she called Harrison, get Huck and Quinn to find Jaz Hal and meet me at the Supreme Court. " She barked into the phone.

She met Harrison outside of the Supreme Court, having called Judge Lawson in advance, they were showed directly into his office. The judge looked tense and nervous.

"How bad is it, Olivia?" He greeted her. "Sorry, I forget my manners, please take a seat," he pointed to the two chairs ahead of him. The desk was neat and family pictures had the place of honor, Lawson was a man of order and he was trustworthy.

"You son has serious problems, Walker." Olivia tested the waters.

"Just tell me, Olivia." His calm facade faded briefly showing a scared father.

Olivia braved herself, "your son is a pedophile. His youngest victim was 14, he was paid a million to shut up. Oliver knows what he does is wrong but he can't control the urges, according to him."

The breath was caught in the judge's lungs and he turned sickly pale, grabbing the desk with both hands, he stared straight into the wall on the opposite side of the room. "I've sent many a pedophile to rotten in jail, every case leaving me sick to my stomach. I always thought bad parents made monsters, have I been a bad parent?"

"You have done your best, Walker. I've seen you with Oliver. You and Georgia have been good parents, Georgia always stayed home to take care of your son and home." Olivia's voice was soft but powerful, she too failed to see where they had failed.

"How do we proceed, Olivia?"

Harrison sat silently beside Olivia, he was only here to take care of the legal details of the agreements.

"Emilio will settle with two millions, he wants to escape poverty and study. We have yet to talk to the young boy Jaz Hal"

Harrison shifted in his chair, "Emilio was abused by an uncle when he was twelve, when the uncle was sent back to Mexico a year later, the abuse stopped. But the damage was done, Emilio started to frequent older men who would pay for a young lover, after two middle aged men he met Oliver. Before the uncle's visit, Emilio was a bright kid now he finds it hard to concentrate and lack self-confidence."

"Oh my God!" The judge turned greenish.

Olivia felt her own stomach twist and turn, "Walker we can fix this, but we have to make sure Oliver won't do something like this again. We can't turn the blind eye to this destructing behavior, there are millions of boys like Jaz and Emilio out there, and millions of men like Oliver. Oliver's sexual orientation is not on you or Georgia but it's on Oliver. You need to do what is right, Walker."

"You want me to send my son to jail?"

"Will it fix Oliver's problem? He admits what he has done is wrong." Olivia returned the responsibility to Walker.

The television was on when Harrison and Olivia stepped into the conference room at her office.

"_We have just received a press release from the White House; the First Lady suffers from minor pregnancy affects, America's baby is showing signs of stress and the First Lady needs all the rest she can get. To spare his unborn baby and wife the President has ordered his wife to take a vacation in Santa Barbara, he hopes to avoid any more stress on both of them. He is very worried and state, that the resent issues with East Sudan and Alexander Lavich have troubled the First Lady in unexpected ways. There is the risk of a immature birth if his wife doesn't slow down and stay out of the public light. We have tried to get a direct comment by the President, but the White House states that this is a private matter and the President would like to keep it that way. It was due to this sad news the President rushed home early from Tokyo."_

The screen showed a picture of the President caressing his smiling wife's abdomen.

Olivia switched of the television her nausea had returned with the picture of Fitz and Mellie, once again she felt exhausted and her chest hurt.

"Have we located Jaz Hal?" she asked tiredly.

"We have," Quinn said, "earlier this month he broke down and told his mom what had happen to him, he had been having a sexual relationship with a much older man who didn't treat him nice. The man wanted to loan him out to his friends and Jaz became very scared and didn't know what to do. He lives alone with his mom. He hasn't used the money, too confused to know what to do with them. His mom and Jaz agreed to use some of the money to move to a nicer neighbor hood and start over. His mother is a hard working woman and wants to help her son."

"Does she wants more money?" Olivia asked.

"No, she just wants to move on!" Huck looked at the boy's picture on the wall.

The waiter escorted Olivia to a table in a quiet corner of the small restaurant, Edison was already looking at the menu, he had always had a healthy appetite.

"Edison," she greeted allowing the waiter to push the chair in under her. "A bottle of sparkling water" she ordered, "and a Cesar salad, no starters, please."

Edison watched her the whole time, "you sure are a sight for sore eyes, Libby."

"Thank you," she replied neutrally.

"I thought we had agreed that I was your client by now." He joked.

Olivia smiled a thank you to the waiter for bringing her sparkling water. Focusing on Edison she gave him a fake smile, "are you still friends with Senator Miller?"

"Yeah, why?" He laughed. "You know we made friends at Harvard, we share the same political views and work united to achieve our political goals at the Senate. It's not a secret."

"Olivia felt a wave of worry in her gut, it was too much of a coincidence the link between Miller and Edison.

"Oh, are you still in the Republican Lobby you used to be in, isn't it what you called it?" She smiled sweetly at him.

His smiling eyes looked into hers, "Yes and I'm, you've to keep your political friends close."

"Of course, do I remember correct when I remember Senator Marvin belonging to your lobby?"

"Yeah, he's been a member since the begining, and he's a very good friend of Miller. Both seem to have easy access to the White House. Whereas, my access was cut recently." He studied her.

Olivia pause to take a bite of her salad, "are you pro or con the President?" she asked innocently.

A chuckling was heard from the other side of the table, but she kept her eyes on her food like she didn't really care to hear the answer. "That's a very personal question, Libby. You know I supported Governor Mayor, who lost severely to the former Governor Grant when the party voted for the candidate to run for President. You used to be on the same political page as I was, Libby?"

Forcing a chuckle forward, she sweetly answered, "your memory fails you, I remember heated discussion on our political differences. I've always been more in favor of social reforms than you've."

"So you have, Libby. I want you to represent me." He gave her one of his winning smiles.

"Sorry can't do, Edison. I'm too busy and we share a history."

He looked intensely at her, "still, no ties to the White House?"

Laughing she shook her head, "I run into Cyrus on occasions."

Her phone vibrated briefly, indicating she had received a text massage, looking discretely at her cell she saw the text was from the President, he wanted a meeting.

_To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes.

Author's note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm learning details about the American President and House I didn't know, very different from the Danish Government, but very fascinating.

_Love is the hardest  
Love is mess  
Beth Hart_

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 5

A few hours later she was passing through the main entrance of the White House, she walked in a fast pace though the corridors, ignoring her speeding heart and the lump in her throat. Her pace slowed down a bit when she was a meter from the oval office, but taking a deep breath she walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in" his bass voice sounded through the door. Swallowing, she opened the door and stepped into the room to meet the most powerful man in the world. He was reading some papers and didn't look up, but the small tension in his shoulders told her that he had sensed her presence.

Uncertainly, she stood still just inside the door, in the past she would've walked directly to his desk no matter how absorbed he had been in work. Now their status had changed and she felt less sure of herself.

"No need for you to stand there, we have chairs in this room." Fitz still kept his eyes on the papers. Taking the cue, she walked to one of the armchairs and sat down.

"You are welcome to help yourself to a glass of wine." He offered.

She poured a glass of wine but looking at the single glass, she asked softly, "do you want a glass of wine or something else?"

"Red wine will be fine. I'll join you momentarily."

Like the night before, the wine was one of her favorite brands and his consideration warmed her. Sitting down with the two glasses, she took the opportunity to study him out of the corner of her eyes. He was an attractive man, not the most handsome man she had ever met. But she was attracted to him unlike she had been to any man before him, and their lovemaking was addicting. Edison may think they had been good together, but they had been nothing compared to how good Fitz and Olivia had been together.

She missed him, missed how his lips felt on hers, felt on her skin, and missed the sweet burning caresses of his hands. She missed how well they fit together when he moved inside her and how safe and loved she felt in the aftermath of their lovemaking. But, most of all she missed the bond between them, the bond that made them breathe in the same rhythm when they were in the same room. Missed how he always had an eye on her and knew how she felt. She missed talking and laughing with him. Missed doing the small things with him like eating a late, rushed lunch, sipping a glass of wine while they watched the news update, and she missed the smell of him on her pillows.

Feeling the heat in her cheeks, she reached for the glass and took a generous drink of the wine, over the rim of the glass her eyes met Fitz's, the intense heat in them burned into hers making it impossible to break eye contact. The heat in her cheeks increased and she saw how his mouth opened slightly and his breathing changed. Her own breathing changed and followed his pace, and a new tension started in her belly and spread to other parts of her body.

He took a step forward and her body hummed in welcome, she watched how his eyes darkened further with desire and claim, and without thought she got up from the chair and took a small step forward, hating the space between them. But suddenly, she saw his body tense and then he broke eye contact. A pained expression flashed briefly over his face before it was replaced with exhaustion.

Olivia felt a deep sense of loss when their connection were broken, chilled to her bone she hugged herself, and the burn of the tears in her eyes was the only heat left in the room. Abruptly, she sat down again. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts, that she hadn't seen Fitz leaving his desk before she met his eyes. She needed to be more attentive when she was in the same room as him in the future.

Fitz came closer and took a seat in the chair opposite her, a small table between them served as a chaperone. He pushed further aback in the chair and took his wineglass with him, taking a sip he looked past her. "I'm sorry you had to wait. I take it that you've had lunch?" His eyes became cold.

"No bother. Yes, I had an excellent lunch, thank you." She got angrier by every word.

He glared angrily at her, "I trust the company was the excellent part and the food the secondary part?"

Tears rushed to her eyes, and angrily she blinked them away and shot back, "you've no right to have me followed, Mr. President!" She hated how defensive she always became around him these days, the need to hurt him was just taking control and she couldn't help it.

"No, I'm well aware that I have no right to anything concerning you Olivia Pope, and for your information, I don't have you followed and I don't interfere in your precious love life, in anyway. One from my press pool just happened to pass by the restaurant and got an excellent picture, very clear, of the two of you. He came to show me and ask if I wanted to use it somehow."

Some of the airs left her, "why would you use it?" She hadn't realized that the press would be interested in her connection to Edison, damn her urge to hurt Fitz.

"It's always good to be ahead of possible conflicts of interest. " He gave her a cold stare. "You did come earlier than I expected, why?"

Looking away she asked, "where's Cyrus, won't he join us?"

"No, Cyrus is elsewhere engaged, and he asks us to stop using him as a middle man and start behaving as adults. Do you've a problem with that?"

"No, I don't." It was a lie. "I came because of my lunch meeting."

"You wanted to make sure I know you're dating? I'm well aware of that fact, so you don't need to come here and sweetly tell me you've moved on. I'm not interested!" He broke eye contact before he was done talking, but not before she saw the pain in his eyes.

"What kind of woman do you take me for? I would never do that, I'm not that heartless!" She almost shouted, more hurt than angry.

Tiredly, he looked straight through her, "I don't know who you're anymore, you played a nasty trick on me Li…Olivia."

The pain pushed the air from her lungs and she gasped for air, "I..I just.. I just." She stammered unable to tell him the truth and admit she had wanted to hurt him. It had been wrong to work with Mellie.

"I doesn't matter anymore. Why did you come so soon?"

"Do you know that Senators Miller and Marvin are in the same lobby and have been in that lobby for years?" Her voice was businesslike now, and she was in control again.

"No!" He looked taken aback, "I didn't know that."

"Senator Davis is in the same lobby and I believe Mellie is connected to it as well."

Their eyes locked, "this is worse than I ever imagined. Mellie always wanted me to change my soft political opinions into real republican politics, but I never thought she would actually help to destroy my political carrier. How old is this lobby?" He looked defeated.

"Senator Davis joined when he went to Harvard but the Republican Lobby was already formed then, I think it had been recently formed before Edison joined it."

"Do you've prove that Mellie is active in the lobby?" He asked softly.

Her heart went out to him, he had so few people in his life he could trust. "No I don't, but Senator Davis was very secretive about the members, and he stated that Miller and Davis had easy access to the White House."

He gave her a small laugh, "I have a friendly wife."

"Fitz." Olivia began wanting to tell him she hadn't moved on.

"Don't." He replied, "Let's us just sit here and drink our wine, please."

"Why did you ask me to stop by later, Mr. President?"

"It just don't matter anymore, Olivia." Fitz thought about the papers he had studied when she walked in, they had been the reason, but now it was pointless, she had moved on.

For a while they sat in silence and sipped their wine, both lost in their own thoughts.

Olivia drove directly from The White House to Judge Lawson. She was directed into the study where she found Oliver and his father waiting for her. Walker smiled tensely to her, "Thank you for coming, Olivia."

"Not a problem, Walker." She smiled. Looking directly at Oliver she said; "Oliver you never told me how you wanted me to handle this situation?"

Oliver looked briefly at his father before he turned to Olivia, not able to mete her eyes, "I've a serious problem, Ms Pope. I wished I had asked for help before all this happened. I'm really sorry for the pain I've caused Jaz and Emilio, please believe me. I need help, I'll take my punishment." He looked scared and pale.

"I don't want my son to go to jail, Olivia." There was sorrow in the judge's voice.

"What you did was a crime Oliver, but a jail sentence will not undo the wrongs you have done. I've spoken to Emilio, and Jaz and his mother, they don't want the world to know about the abuses. If you will get professional help with your sexual disorder they will drop all charges."

Oliver bowed his head, "thank you, I promise I will."

Oliver raised her hand, "I've advice you father to compensate Jaz and Emilio, you'll pay for professional help to both. Emilio will be compensated with two millions and Jaz with another million. The deal is that if you drop out of treatment or has intimate relations with a young man or woman under the age of 18, they will press charges against you. Do you understand?" She waited until he looked into her eyes and nodded.

"There is more, the police will not try for a jail sentence for drug procession if you agree to admit to a rehab facility."

"I'll do it." Oliver swore.

"I'll make sure he honors the settlements." Supreme Court Judge Lawson promised.

"Good, now I just need you to sign the papers, Oliver." Hopefully, the lives of three persons had been fixed today.

Later that night, she once again walked through the main entrance to the White House. It was a bittersweet sensation to be tied to the President, the tie held no future and no happy endings, but regardless of the undeniable facts, her heart felt lighter and the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't calm down with the prospect of being near the man she loved.

She wanted to walk away and move on, wanted to be rid of the pain and anger but her heart kept pulling her back to him, the President.

The door to the oval office was open so she walked right in only to find the room empty, confused she looked around, maybe she was too early? She was about to take a seat when she heard voices from the small room behind the oval room. Smiling, she closed the door and walked to the next open door finding Cyrus and the President in a conversation about Mellie and Santa Barbara.

"Excuse me gentlemen," she said as she walked in. Both men looked up and nodded in greeting, neither shared a smile. Fitz's eyes took a little walk up and down her body before he withdrew his look without meeting her eyes. The butterflies danced wilder, he was still attracted to her.

She sat down in the same chair as the night before and accepted the glass of wine Fitz offered her but declined to share their meals. Food appealed little to her these days. Cyrus had no problem with his appetite, but Fitz pushed his food around the plate without eating much. Finally, he pushed the plate completely away.

"We were just discussing how we can keep Mellie in Santa Barbara for a little longer, she has been cooperation well so far, but stated earlier that she will not stay here much longer." Fitz briefed her like he was talking about the weather broadcast.

"I don't think it's wise to have her return yet, we are not fully prepared." Olivia stated, "have our own press pool to manipulated the networks to spend more times on the doctors who claim, that a stressed baby are expectable in this semester of the pregnancy and with the stress that comes from being the First Lady and a late in life pregnancy. Let the massage be that Mellie will be irresponsible to return to a stressful environment right now. Make sure she will be seen as a careless mother, if she doesn't stay in your home in Santa Barbara."

"I've missed you." Cyrus smiled, "I'm glad I turned Harvard down, at least for tonight." Cyrus looked mildly ashamed.

"He lacks the insight into women that you have, and I think it's the first time he has to handle a traitorous First Lady." Fitz clarified why Cyrus looked shameful. Fitz still had a touch of loss around him and she wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him until the storm had passed.

"Fill me in" she asked instead of giving into her daydreaming.

"Mellie has been on the phone most of the day, most of her calls were directed to Senators Marvin and Miller and one to Senator Davis, we guess she doesn't know that the cell phone, she forget to inform Secret Service she own, is tractable."

Olivia paled when Fitz mentioned Edison, this was going from bad to worse. Mellie had always been ambitious and never kept it a secret, and she had been deeply disappointed, when she had realized that her best option for having any influences in politic had been to marry into politic. But would she work against her husband?

"Why didn't Mellie participate in your campaign before I was called in?" Olivia wondered why she never had asked that question before, probably because of her attraction to Fitz from the first day.

Her question was met with silence. After an awkward pause Fitz took a hallow breath, "we had talked about divorce for a couple of years and Mellie wanted to go into politics, but it would be impossible if we divorced. The people voted me Governor but Mellie lost the election for the Senate, and it strained our marriage to the unbearable. She didn't want to support me but hadn't the courage to make a public scandal by divorcing me either. Something changed after you talked to her, Olivia. I never knew what changed Mellie's mind."

Olivia was taken aback, she had never understood her first conversation with Mellie, now she had a vague idea about what had changed Mellie's mind. Mellie had been polite almost bordering to the impolite, she had talked about her job at the law firm she worked for, and how proud she was of her children and her husband. It had all sounded forced in Olivia's ears. It wasn't until Olivia had talked and talked about how much she believed in Fritz's chances for winning, and how much he could do for the country that she had got Mellie's attention. Mellie had accepted to participate in getting Fitz elected.

"She said I would get her to the White House, I thought she misspoke."

Fitz caught her eyes, "I don't think she did!" The electricity was instantly building between them making her body anticipating his touch. After a moment, Fitz cleared his voice and broke the contact between them.

"Huck's investigation recovers that the Republican Lobby has five members; Miller, Marvin, Davis, the First Lady and Supreme Court Judge Morrison."

"Martha is a member?" Cyrus broke in.

"Yes Martha Morrison, do you know her?" Olivia asked

Cyrus stood up in his usually dramatic way, pacing while he talked, "we campaigned together once, a young promising man who had a weakness for gambling, it was a short campaign for Senate." He chuckled, "I was green and believed Martha when she told be the boy had potential, I learned a lot. The boy ruined the campaign after one month."

"Miller has set his mind to become Governor and succeeding he would leave an empty senator seat, see the picture?" Olivia asked.

"This Huck should come work for the White House!" Cyrus stated.

"He works for me!" Olivia gave him a stern stare.

"Well you work here…" Cyrus pointed out with a huge smile.

"Not on full time, you know that." Olivia couldn't see anything funny in that.

"Okay what do you want Mr. President?" Cyrus lost the smile and looked seriously at his boss, and so did Olivia.

"I don't want to leave the White House in disgrace due to my kind wife, I want this to be handled so when I leave his office it will on my terms."

"It can turn out to be ugly and dishonor Mellie." Olivia felt she had to warm him.

Fitz returned her stare, "we will try not to dishonor Mellie for the sake of the children, but I'm not afraid of ugliness, never have been." He clarified. She blushed, she was the one always leaving Fitz because of the loss it would be for America to looses him.

"Olivia it would be best if you could coordinate the press pool tomorrow and plan our next move, would it be too much to ask for?" Cyrus asked.

"Olivia is busy, I'm sure she is not available." Fitz said before Olivia had a chance to answer. She would have said no but hearing that Fitz didn't want her there, she changed her mind in obstinacy. "I am free tomorrow."

Fitz stared at her in disbelieve but said nothing. Cyrus walked Olivia to her car.

With his hands in his pocket and looking down Cyrus paused beside her car before he suddenly looked up and said, "are you a ticking bomb too, Olivia? Tic Tock. Are you ready to explode in my face? Because, I already have two ticking bombs in my hands and I need you to help defusing them, so I need to know if you're stable?"

Olivia tensed in anger, he had no right to ask her that question, he had repeatedly told her to walk away from Fitz and let him be great. She had listened to him and to Stephen, she had done the right thing and struggled to keep doing the right thing. She had sacrificed as much as any of them.

"He is struggling and rarely sleeps or eats," He gave her a serious glare which she returned, "Neither do I." She said and got into her car. She drove away without looking back.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes

Author note: Thanks for reviewing – they are most welcome. I am a Grey's Anatomy fan and was surprised that I was hooked on Scandal right away, but I really like the love stories between Meredith and Derek and between Olivia and Fitz.

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 6

The next morning she approached the White House's Entrance, her head was heavy from lack of sleep and spinning with thoughts. She had spent most of the night on her couch watching the News networks. The interest for the First Lady's need for a break was slowing down, and the focus was turning back to the G8 meeting and the fact that nothing had been decided on the meeting, which meant that no economic measures were taken to stable the world's unstable economic. The financial expects wondered if the early departure of the President had been a big factor in the failing of decisions being made in Tokyo.

Fits was already in the oval office sitting in one of the armchairs with a paper in his hand and a cup of coffee in front of him. He looked absorbed in his thoughts and didn't see her coming into the room.

"Mr. President." She plastered a smile to her face. His body tensed for a brief moment, before he guarded his facial expression.

"Olivia Pope, you're an early riser this morning. Help yourself." He pointed to the tray with coffee and breakfast. She poured a cup of coffee and seated in the chair opposite of him. "Thank you, just what I needed." The heaviness in her head disappeared fast, she could only wonder if it was due to the company or the coffee.

"Where do you want me to work from, we need to be in touch most of the day?"

His face tensed in something assembling a smile, "of course we do. I would like to offer you to share Cyrus's office but he is messy and there is no space, the Communication pool is out of the question so that leaves this office. We have more rooms than we can use in this house, but do not have a vacant one suitable for you at this moment. The small room is yours to freely use." The irony of the situation wasn't lost on Olivia, moving on usually meant staying apart.

"I'll also share my newspapers." He obviously tried to lighten the mood and in the spirit thereof, she accepted the offered newspaper.

Unable to focus on the newspaper she pretended to read, sipped the hot coffee and nibbled her cut fruit. The glances she stole of Fritz left her with the impression that he was lost in private thoughts rather than the newspaper too. His coffee and bread was untouched.

"Mr. President?" Olivia interrupted him, he looked up with guilt in his eyes. "Ms Pope?"

"You need to eat. Is there anything I can get you?" The guilt was replaced with heat and it burned into her eyes and spread to the lower part of her body, their breathing changed simultaneously and became faster. Clearing his throat, he said, "no, but thanks for the offer, Ms Pope"

"I'll get you a fresh cup of coffee!" She needed to focus on something else than Fitz. Getting up she went to the tray and poured a coffee into a new cup. "Here you go, Mr. President."

Fitz reached for the cup and his fingers softly touched her, they both froze and instantly their eyes locked. The heat between them was so sweet and so bitter, his eyes darkened and she saw the pupils dilating. Her face flustered and her hands became warm. Her mouth became dry and her tongue sneaked out to wet her lips. She saw his eyes become bigger and moving to her lips where they stayed, her own eyes moved to caress his lips in longing. Slowly they moved forward, coming closer and closer together the longing too strong to fight. When their lips were inches apart, Fitz redrew his head, "thanks for the coffee, Ms Pope." His voice was shaky. His hands were now in his lap.

Her eyes flew to his lap and she saw the effect she had on him, and she felt a mixture of desire, joy, sadness and shame. She had pushed him so hard to giving her up, she had hurt him in so many ugly ways that she had lost count, and Fitz still treated her with respect and care. Making sure she had the wine and fruits she liked. She was touched deeply by how big and good a heart this man had.

Placing the cup on the table, she went back to her own chair. She was shaken by the effect he had on her and her own thoughts, she had fooled herself into thinking she was doing the right thing and therefore her actions justified. The truth was that she had been on a personal vendetta since she fixed the Amanda Tanner situation and the pregnancy of the First Lady.

"I'll get to work, but we have to talk about the planning. We have to change the focus from the G8 meeting and to America's baby's need for rest. Leaving the G8 meeting make you appear weak because no decisions were made and that could be due to your early departure, or that you were unable to push anything through. I think we need to focus clearly on the baby's needs, after all, this is America's baby and no one likes a neglecting mother. Mellie's need for rest could be secondary for the people but the need of an unborn baby is another matter. Make sure you're always focused mostly on the baby and secondary on your wife. We'll avoid longer interviews on the subject as long as possible, just give a new press release and smaller comments. I'll make sure the networks start talking to pregnancy experts again. Do you agree?"

He fixed a tired smile on his face, "sounds as a good plan, you're a brilliant fixer, Ms Pope. I've a small interview for CNN scheduled at eleven."

"On what subject, Mr. President?"

"The education program."

Olivia gave him a long look, "fine. You need to change to a blue tie and remember to look focused but tired, as in worrying for your baby and wife. Do you need me to be there?"

"Here, the interview is here and yes, please." This time a ghost of a smile reached his eyes.

"Fine. I'll be in my office." She stated and walked away.

In her office, her new temporary office, she corrected in her thoughts, Olivia started the line of planned phone calls. Her contacts to the networks were solid ones; when she called, the information offered was always valid, and that made people listen to her. Her reputation was stainless. Endless times, she explained she only temporally worked for the White House and endless times, she was welcomed back, she had been missed dearly.

Her phone vibrated and she answered without looking at the display, "Senator." She greeted, it was Edison and suddenly aware of the open door between the offices, her heart skipped a beat. She could hear the distant sound of Fitz when he talked to someone, the words were not clear but she could often tell how the conversation was going, and this made her wonder how much he could hear. The open door had made her feel cozy and comfortable until now.

She listened to Edison invitation to dinner and declaring how fantastic it was to talk to her again with only one ear, sighing she interrupted; "I'm very busy today and dinner is out of the question." He accepted and hung up. Her life was complicated, but for a brief, brief moment, Edison had seemed to be an option to think about.

Half an hour later she walked into the oval office, waving a paper in the air," do you've time?"

He looked up, "always."

She stepped closer and he pushed the papers he had been looking at in under another set of papers, all she had time to see was that it was legal documents from a well respected law firm. "Your press release, please read and review, Mr. President."

"Take a seat and I'll read it now."

"Sure." She moved to the part of the room where the flat screen was and switched it on, finding one of the news channels she started to smile.

"_in the third semester of a pregnancy, the baby is mostly developed but damage can still be done if the mother doesn't take good care of her unborn child. Stress can compromise the nutrition level and amount. It can compromise the baby's absorption of oxygen and cause pregnancy poisoning and premature birth."_

"_Will a premature birth be severe at this time in the First Lady's pregnancy?"_

"_A premature birth is always serious and compromises the baby."_

Olivia switched to another channel:

"_Have you noticed signs of The First Lady being stressed or worn out lately, sir?"_

"_Yes, I must say I've. One of the times the First Lady showed abnormal behavior was when a young child, diagnosed with cancer, vomited on her. Her reaction was very strong, she couldn't hide her disgust and anger with the boy, and she rushed out of the room and to her husband. Another time was when she refused to shake hands with the homeless woman. Both examples show us an unstable First Lady, in my opinion."_

"You did a good job, Olivia." Fitz stood beside her chair, his attention on the screen.

"Thank you, Mr. President." She switched of the television. At the same time Cyrus came through the door.

"You are worth every dime, Olivia." He was excited. "The focus is on the American Baby again and what it needs. The White House is lucky to have you."

Those were big words coming from Cyrus, who rarely praised anyone. "Thank you but the White House doesn't have me. The press release is ready if the President clears it."

"He does," Fitz said and handed the paper to Cyrus who read it closely, "brilliant. I wonder when Mellie will contact the press."

"Let's hope she waits a little longer, time is working for us." Olivia replied. "Don't you speak to your wife, Mr. President? She asked in an afterthought.

Fitz looked uncomfortable, "no."

Olivia shook her head in disbelief, "we don't need a story of an uncaring, expecting father right now, call her for Pete's sake!" She gave him one of her stern glares, "and go change to another tie, CNN will be here soon." He didn't looked pleased, but did as she ordered.

"What are you working on, Cyrus?" she asked, he had been suspiciously absent all morning.

"I'm painting a picture of a emotional and weak First Lady, one the American people won't trust with matter of the State. Thankfully she has cried a lot on screen." He smiled satisfied.

"Good work, I guess that's why the examples of a stressed First Lady were mention on the news channels?"

"It's fair to assume."

"Does he know?"

"He does!" He looked at her, "can you handle this, or do I still hear a tick tick?"

"I'm fine, Cyrus." She answered coldly.

Fitz came back with two blue ties in his hand, "which one?"

Olivia eyed the two ties in his hand and the outfit he wore, "that one," she pointed to the dark blue tie, "that will do."

Seeing him fidgeting with the tie she stepped closer to him and reached for his shirt, her hands made small contact with his skin and the contact made them both shiver. Their eyes locked and Olivia's breath got caught in her throat, when she saw the power of his longing in his eyes. She almost forgot all about Cyrus until he used his voice.

"Tick tick, tick tick, tick tick."

Stepping away Olivia composed herself, but the President wasn't that kind, "drop it Cyrus, I've chosen my way." His voice was loud and angry.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that, Mr. President!" Cyrus wasn't intimidated

Noise from the hall announced the crew from CNN and further discussion between Fitz and Cyrus ended. Cyrus directed the crew to the part of the room where they could arrange the two cameras and microphones.

Olivia stepped closer to Fitz, "remember to stay on the subject and don't let her manipulate you to talk about the First Lady. It will be good to make a small statement like the situation is the same and you're very concern for the little boy. Use the fact that everyone knows you're expecting a son, it will help people to bond with you and the baby. Use the fact that this is America's baby'"

He gave her a hard look, "I will use your advice except the silliness about America's baby, I never signed up to that terminology."

Feeling guilty, she said softly, "I know you didn't." His eyes became soft and he opened his mouth to speak, but the moment was broken when Diane Sweeper rushed into the oval room.

"Thank you for seeing me, Mr. President." She smiled broadly at Fitz and her smile became huger when she noticed Olivia.

"Ms Pope, I had heard rumors telling you were back at the White House, now I understand the quality of the press materials the last two days. Welcome back."

Olivia lacked the energy to protest and uttered a thank you instead.

The interview went smoothly until Diane Sweeper asked about the First Lady, so far Fitz had controlled the interview perfectly, holding her breath Olivia caught his eyes and grounded him.

"_My youngest son is still showing signs of distress and the First Lady and I have agreed that it will be best for him, if she stays in Santa Barbara for now. I am, of course, very concern for his wellbeing, like all expecting fathers would be. Children are most precious and I will not jeopardize the health of any child of mine."_

Letting go of her breath Olivia relaxed, it was perfect. The interview was wrapped and the CNN people left.

"Perfect, Mr. President." Olivia praised Fitz.

"You've taught me well." He replied.

Verna Thornton was patiently achieving her second round of chemotherapy; she looked up when Olivia quietly entered the room. "Are you now wasting your time on an old lady?" Verna complained.

"I'm not wasting my time, I'm with you." Olivia smiled.

"That's not what I heard. Rumor has it that you're busy at the White House?"

"Who told you that?" Olivia asked not surprised at all, rumors travelled fast in the political circles.

"Kimberly Mitchell, and I've seen the touch of your hand on the news channels all day."

"I'm only temporally back, Verna. This is a hard time for the President." Olivia assured her.

"I think it will do you both good. He is at his full potential with you, and you've to stop running at one point." Verna stared at Olivia.

"How long have you known?"

"I knew before you admitted and gave in to your feelings, Olivia. I saw the struggling in you both and how the love changed you both, for the better."

The water rose in Olivia's eyes, "how can you be so accepting? He is married," She whispered.

Verna reached for Olivia's hand and patted it gently, "To stay in a loveless marriage is not always the best or the right thing for two people. I see the love between you and Fitz and how it makes you better persons. That can't be wrong, not even in the eyes of God, Olivia. Fitz is better for America with you."

Olivia looked into the gentle eyes of the elderly woman, and only found understanding and acceptance. Drying her eyes she whispered, "thank you."

"Stop being so hard on yourself, Olivia. Mellie and Fitz were never right for each other, marriage was just convenient for them. Love was never the issue."

"Do you know anything about the Republican Lobby, Verna?"

Verna gave Olivia a long glare, "rumor is that we have an ambitious First Lady."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes

Author's note: Thanks for spending time on my story. I wonder if Scandal will be the series where two meant for each other, Liv and Fitz, will never get each other. Edison is a nice man but all roads lead to Fritz, hopefully.

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 7

Olivia had called her team in for a briefing. They all looked expectedly at her hoping for a new case and she smiled, they were workaholics just like her.

"I know you all hope for a new case, unfortunately you'll have to wait a little longer." She paused briefly, "I called you in because I want to inform you all before the news becomes public knowledge. I'm temporarily working for the President. It won't consume all of my time and we are open for new cases."

"Oh, so the secret is out. So kind of you to let us into your little, secret world." Abby never thought before she spoke her piece of mind. 

"I thought I saw some fixing of Olivia Pope on CNN today." Harrison said lightly.

Husk kept silent, he was still investigating the First Lady and wasn't surprised. Quinn stared at Olivia and her was mouth wide open.

"She used to work at the White House!" Abby watched Quinn amused, "will you need us on the White House case."

"I know." Quinn said.

"No. Relax now that you have the chance, hopefully we get a case very soon."

"Easy to say when you are playing with the heavy and having fun." Abby mocked.

Back at the White House she found Cyrus and Fitz in the Oval room watching the news, silently she joined her, both men looked briefly at her but said nothing.

"_The First lady has showed signs of distress since she revealed her miscarriage in front of rolling cameras. Her emotions became very easy to read from that point on and she has often been very emotionally since. If we look at pictures and interviews from before the miscarriage, we see another kind of woman, a very collected and in some ways a unemotional woman. She expressed her opinions clearly and appeared more interested in her own career than in supporting her husband. You knew what to expect of her."_

"Good work, Cyrus." Olivia complemented. She had been gauging Fitz's reactions thought the analyze of the changes in the First Lady, and she saw a man tired of it all and not a monster enjoying his wife being belittled on national television.

The vibration of her phone startled them all, and looking at the display she frowned. "Pope." Olivia rushed to her desk wanting a little privacy for this conversation. "Ok, tomorrow . I'll fly out to you." She stated firmly.

In deep thoughts she stalked back to Fitz and Cyrus who both looked curiously at her, the sound on the television mute.

"Do you want a glass of wine, Olivia?" Cyrus asked. Nodding she sat down again. She kept silent until she had accepted the glass. "Mellie wants a meeting with me tomorrow. I accepted, believing we need to hear her plans."

"That was earlier than I expected but good. This is good." Cyrus moved happily around now.

Olivia found Fitz's eyes, he looked worried and she couldn't help wondering why, "have you spoken to her today?" she asked instead.

His mouth twisted in something sampling a smile, "I followed your orders, we spoke of the weather, about that she wanted to return here, and how much she had sacrificed for getting me to the White House. A pleasant conversation as usual. Your name wasn't mentioned. So no, I didn't know about this phone call." His eyes were sincere and he had no reason to lie to her anyway, not anymore.

"Excellent. James is waiting with wine and dinner, if you'll excuse me." Cyrus left without any long farewells.

Olivia looked at her glass of wine, accepting it she had accepted to stay for a while which she now regretted. The silence between them was awkward and intimidating. Not really knowing what to do, she took a sip of the wine and was very pleased, taking another sip she relaxed a little.

"Still your favorite?" He smiled mildly at her.

She returned his smile, "yes, I've to find a better yet."

"I'm glad." He sounded pleased with himself, "that goes for me too."

Her heart skipped a beat, "I'm glad too." They both looked down at their glasses, smiling and knowing they were not talking about the wine. Fitz had found the first bottle of this label in Ohio, when they had got stuck at a motel due to bus trouble. It was on one of Mellie breaks from the state cruises and Cyrus was occupied with his new love James, these circumstances gave them hours of rare alone time together. Fitz had sneaked out of the motel and picked up a bottle of wine and Chinese out takes and they had stayed in her room talking and made love.

Their eyes met and she realized Fitz remembered too, her eyes became soft and she forgot to hide her feelings from him. She watched how surprise filled it eyes before love was the only feeling in them. For a minute, they shared an unguarded moment before reality brought them back to the oval room.

"Will you like some dinner before you leave? The chief has made grilled chicken, baked potatoes and salad. I'll take it in here and there is plenty to share."

"Thanks, I'll like that."

Fitz got up and moved to the tray on the small serving table, he took the tops of two plates, gathered two sets of cutleries and the plates, and then came back to the table giving them each a set.

"Smells delicious." Olivia dug into the food, for once, she was hungry and it seemed Fitz had found his appetite too. For a time they enjoyed the food in friendly silence.

"Do you enjoy being your own boss, you talked a lot about starting your own and it seems you built a solid company in no time, Olivia?"

"I am lucky, it is easy for me get clients they seem to find me. I've good people working for me, very loyal. I don't regret my decision though I do miss being an active part on the political scene, changing the laws and work for the good cause."

"You still change people's lives just in a smaller scale now, you will make a good politician, Liv.

"No, I never wanted that. I like what I do, working behind the scene, and I don't want to be the cover face. I'm not destined to do great things like you are."

Chuckling, he shook his head, "I'm not destined to do great things, I just fight for what I believe in. I didn't go into politics to become the President but to make America an even better place to life, I still want that. But I'm just an ordinary man with ordinary hopes and dreams, don't be fooled by the title or the tales of Cyrus. I am just a man."

"I've always believed you are what America needs right now, that this is your call."

"You told me I had to earn your vote!" He sounded amused.

"I lied, you already had my vote." She winked.

"You had me working so hard." He laughed, it had been such a long time since she had heard his laughter, and it made her feel so happy that she started laughing too.

He became serious, "I think my call is to follow my heart, I think that's every person's call. I don't believe I can do great things without my heart, anyways." He watched her intensely, "Cyrus tries to manipulate me to follow his political agendas, and one of he's methods is to call me destined to do greatness. He is a manipulator, always."

"I know." Sighing, she continued softly, "but I also believe in you." That was the bottom-line, she believed in his ability to make a difference and she would only ruin his Presidency.

"To be President is only part of the man, Liv." He smiled sadly. It was so good to hear him call her Liv again, she had missed that too.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Early, I hope. I don't want it to be an overnight stay." Looking at her watch she frowned, they had talk for a couple of hours, "I've to go home and book a flight if I want to fly out tomorrow. Thanks for dinner it was just what I needed."

His eyes became warm, "you're most welcome. Your travel expenses will be covered."

They shared a long moment looking into each other's eyes before she gathered the power to leave. All roads lead to Fritz, at least in her heart.

In the airport a rental car with a driver picked her up, she was thankful that Fitz had been this thoughtful, she was tired after a long night thinking and planning and worrying. Mellie had cornered her before, and she wondered how Mellie knew she was back at the White House.

The car ride ended all too soon, and when the car stopped in front of a large yellow house with two floors, she took a deep breath and controlled her nerves. This was just another life to fix and she was good at her job.

The door opened before she knocked and a woman welcomed her in, the woman was in her early fifties and clearly hired to take care of the household in the President's home in Santa Barbara.

Glancing curiously around her on the way to Mellie's study Olivia wasn't impressed, pastel colors dominated the house giving it a cold, unwelcoming touch, it was all very Mellie.

Mellie was standing looking out of the glass door to the garden, she turned when Olivia came into the study and showed that her abdomen had gotten bigger. Olivia swallowed the lump forming in her throat she had fixed this pregnancy, and had no right to feel anything about it. Moreover, she just worked for the President.

"Hallo Olivia, I guess, I was right when I recognized your work on the press release."

"Hallo Mellie, I've been asked to consult the White House in this time of different opinions."

Mellie smiled sarcastically, "do sit down. Fitz does sound more content and that is always a clear sign of that you two are talking. We agreed that I took back my husband, but he is awful difficult to take back."

Olivia kept eye contact with the First Lady but didn't react to her declaration, "why did you send for me, Mellie?"

"I don't like to be reduced to a weak expecting mother, to be considerate too emotional to make a real stand on the political scene. I went to Harvard, for Christ sake. I was first in my class. I want to be taken seriously." She was angry now and her voice became louder, "I want to be a part of the political decision making."

Olivia had expected something like that but she wasn't sure exactly what Mellie wanted, "do go on." She said in a cool, calm voice.

"I want to be a part of Fitz's inner circle or run for the Senate, I'm tired of playing the supporting role when I can do so much better. I'm tired of a weak Fitz." There was nothing sweet or emotional about Mellie at this point.

Olivia studied the woman before her closely, "what if your wishes can't be granted, what will happen then?"

"Make it happen. I can destroy his Presidency with a few words, he knows how easily I can do that." Mellie patted her abdomen, she had a hard time hiding her bitterness, "I thought being the First Lady was playing with the big boys."

"I'll talk to your husband, or you talk to your husband, that would be the simple solution to a private problem." Olivia felt sick to her stomach; she never wanted to be a marriage fixer for the man she loves.

Mellie gave her a cold smile, "tell him I'm willing to share him, it will help him make the decision, I'm sure."

Olivia had to ask, "why now?"

"I'm tired of wasting my time with wifely duties and Fitz is clearly unable to make the hard calls. He is so idealistic and it may have been sweet one time but it's becoming old news. I deserve more."

"Don't we all" Olivia thought, she stood up, "I'll see what I can do." They shared a look and then Olivia went away. This was difficult to work with and she only knew Mellie's demands so far, but it was unheard of that a president's wife worked in her husband's administration, and it was unheard of that a First Lady had a political opinion on anything.

Olivia went directly to the White House from the airport, she was spending almost all of her time here these days and it was taking a toll on her. It was an emotional challenge to be around Fitz so many hours a day and she was falling even deeper in love with him. She loved him and she didn't want to share.

In her office behind the oval room Fitz and Cyrus waited for her with a fresh pot of coffee and thankfully, she poured a cup, mostly because she needed the caffeine but also to stalk time. She felt unprepared and didn't like the feeling.

Fitz seemed to be lost in his thoughts and Cyrus watched him worriedly. Finally, Fitz looked at her, "what did Mellie want that she couldn't discuss directly with me?"

Olivia wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, "she wants to hold an advisory position at your administration or run for Senate."

"Oh, nothing big?" Cyrus said sarcastically throwing his arms up in the air, "not a problem, the First Lady will take a paid job at the White House, and then we'll just need a First Lady. Any candidates?"

"Has she lost her mind? Why would I give in to her demands?" Fitz asked confused.

Olivia studied him closely for a while he looked honestly surprised."She said she can destroy you with a few words and you know that." Fitz became uncomfortable, "she will be destroyed to." He said very quietly.

Olivia stiffened, he was hiding something very important and she hated being played. "I can't fix this if I don't know the truth, Mr. President!" Her voice was harsh.

Cyrus sat stiff in the chair his eyes wild, "is this going to explode in my face, Mr. President?"

Fitz stared at Olivia for a long time weighting his options, finally his expression changed from indecision to clarity."The baby is not mine." He stated in a stable voice.

"What…excuse me, Mr. President?" Cyrus yelled.

Olivia sat still, her world had stopped and she didn't understand what was happening.

"Mellie's baby isn't mine. I couldn't do it." Fitz seemed to be fine with the fact that his wife was pregnant with another man's baby.

"You couldn't do it, so what, Mr. President? This is you exploding in my face!" Cyrus had gotten up from the chair and stood hovering over Fitz.

"Calm down, Cyrus!" Fitz demanded and waited until Cyrus stepped away from him, "I never wanted to be fixed into fatherhood, but too cowardly to walk away, I agreed to this scam."

"Who's the father?" Deep in her heart Olivia was overjoyed, Fitz was not the father of Mellie's baby.

"I don't know, Olivia. I never really gave a damn. She needed a baby to stay on the throne as First Lady and I had no reason to leave office, so we agreed to play our parts on our own terms.

"How do you want to handle this situation, Mr. President?" She felt so confusion, not really knowing whether to be happy, sad or angry. Truthfully, she felt shocked and numb.

"I want a divorce!" He spoke the words loud and clear.

"You can't stay President and get a divorce at the same time. Leaving the office would be wrong after all we have worked for, and after all we have sacrificed, after all I've sacrificed!"

Fitz gave Cyrus a cold glare, "we have all made sacrifices, Cyrus. If you want me to stay in office, find a way for me to be divorced without stepping down. I've made my choice." Without further ado he left.

Cyrus looked heartbroken, "he is the best man for this job I've ever met, America can't lose him. I believe in him. Find a plan, Olivia." Cyrus looked shaken in a way she had never seen him before. He too left the room and she was suddenly alone. Ignoring her need to see Fitz she left too.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes – thank you for creating this series and GA.

Author notes: I know no American President has ever been divorced and that a divorce probably would kick the President out of the White House as fast as he could say the word divorce, but I'll take the chance and use my Danish standards.

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 8

That night in her apartment Olivia sat on the couch and stared blindly into the air, she had kicked of her shoes and pulled her legs up under her but otherwise she just sat there, emotional exhausted and confused. Her mind refused to help her understand what had happened, how had they moved from Mellie's political treachery to Fitz demanding a divorce, and how had she become the fixer of the presidential marriage or divorce?

He had let her go, like she had asked him to do repeatedly, and now he was ready to divorce his wife, and Olivia felt betrayed, this had been her secret dream for a long time, now. One he had willingly offered but given up as fast as she had told him not to, yet when he was free of her he moved on and divorced his wife! Olivia felt so small and alone on the couch.

A knock on the door interrupted Olivia's destructive thoughts, for a tiny second she played with the thought just to ignore the knock, but her sense of responsibility jolted in and she forced her body to move and answer the door.

Her eyes widen in surprise, "Edison?"

He raised his arms, "I come empty handed but I just wanted to see you, Liv."

Bewildered, Olivia stared at him. "You can't expect me to just let you go when you finally call me after three years of not returning my calls. May I come in?"

She opened the door wider and let him in, too exhausted to refuse, and watched him take off his coat and waiting for her to say something. When she kept staring at him with eyes as stormy as the sea in fall, he took a step closer to only to see Olivia take a step back in respond.

"Liv, you know me, I'm not here to hurt you."

"I know." She offered unsure if that was true, "do sit down." She pointed to the couch and took a seat on it securely away from him. Edison accepted and didn't move closer to her.

"Liv. I don't know what's going on in your life, I know you work for the President again it's all over the news. I know that us talking somehow got me fired from the Committee on Intelligence, and somehow I got my job back, was that on you too?"

"Yes, that was on me too." Olivia answered calmly, Fitz had been thorough when he cut their ties, his eyes had been cold as ice when he informed her that Edison had his job back, and she was free to screw him whenever she liked. She blinked the tears away. "No need to thank me, you never deserved to be fired, it was a misunderstanding in communication."

"Well, I'm glad to be back at the Committee but I'm more thrilled to have a part of your attention again, Liv." He smiled warmly at her, "I miss you. I never wanted to split up, you know that." Pausing his smile grew, "and I don't mind that we have different opinions about how to run this country, it makes the best discussions leading to the best...well, we were good together."

Olivia couldn't help smiling recently, it had been god sex but the best sex she had found with somebody else.

"Just give me one date, it will trick your memory and you seem to need a shoulder to hold on to right now, are you okay?" He looked worried and saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes. He moved slightly closer to her.

"Don't." She said, afraid to break down if he came any closer, he respected her wish and stopped moving. and instead he watched her closely. "I'm not ready for a date right now, but I'll think about it, ok?" Her voice was shaky and weak.

"Okay," he smiled warmly, "I'll take you up on that promise. Sleep well." Edison stood up and donned his coat, Olivia watched him and liked what she saw, he was a handsome and a good-hearted man and she had loved him once. Getting up she followed him to the door and allowed him to hug her but her heart wasn't in it. For the short run, Edison would be good, but the pain it would cause her in the end to be with the wrong man scared her.

The next morning, when Olivia turned the television on she was relieved, the news covering the First Lady's health issue was slowing down, and luckily the networks hadn't resume the failed G8 trail. Instead the President was portrait as a caring man who was capable of handling his private life and running the country at the same time, he hadn't forgotten his educational program or the need to create new jobs. They needed to be out of the public eye to fix this Mellie and Fitz situation, and yet, she didn't dare to think what she wanted the outcome to be but this wasn't about her, anyway.

This was a mayor crisis and she hadn't come up with a plan yet, she needed to hear what the President and First Lady wanted. Early, just before eight o'clock, Olivia knocked on the door to the oval office, the door was ajar so she pushed it open at knocking and entered. Fitz was sitting at his desk looking at some documens and in deep thoughts.

"Mr. President?" She kept her voice soft not to startle him.

He looked up and pointed to the chair in front of his desk, she followed his direction and sat down, "there is coffee if you want some, Olivia." He had resumed looking at the documents.

After a brief moment, he pushed the document to her and she saw it was the legal papers he had hid from her a few days earlier, confused she read the head line and instantly, the word 'petition for divorce' caught her eyes.

Her eyes flew up to meets his and she found no confusion or doubt in them but only clarity. "This is not a rushed decision, I've had the papers for months."

"Did you get any sleep, Mr. President?" She was chocked to her bones and unprepared.

His eyes flashed with a glimmer of amusement, "I did, thank you Olivia, I slept better than I have for a very, very long time. You?"

Unable to break eye contact, she felt the air got caught in her lungs and she could only shake her head. "I'm sorry to hear that. Seeing your ways and take a stand is refreshing." She couldn't read the look in his eyes and he broke the contact when Cyrus came into the office.

"Tell me it was a nightmare, Mr. President. Please, don't force me to adopt a child, and trust me James will force me to, if I'm not working for you anymore. You can't really see me with a small child, can you?" He fell down in the chair next to Olivia, "I hate when my dreams are this real."

Calmly, Fitz stated, "I was just telling Olivia that my decision stands; I want a divorce and hopefully a quick one."

"Where does that leave us, leave America? With the vice president, I don't think so, Mr. President!" Cyrus was worked up with distress and chock.

"I don't know, Cyrus. If the people don't want me as President, I will step down."

"America doesn't know what is best for her!" Cyrus yelled, "and neither do you!"

Fitz stayed calm, "I've known for a long time, but been too cowardly to act accordingly to what is best for me. I was a ticking bomb, Cyrus." He added softly.

"You still are, you still are." Turning to Olivia he yelled, "talk some sense into him, isn't that what you're paid to do. Not to mention you've a responsibility to fix this, for Pete's sake, you're a part of it!"

Now Fitz stood up, "you will calm down or leave this office immediately, Cyrus! Olivia is not a part of this, she asked me to let her go and I did. This is all on me, on me and Mellie."

"You are not done." Cyrus looked pointedly from Fitz to Olivia, but he sat down. "We need a plan, I won't let you step down without a fight."

"Neither will I." Olivia agreed, "what do you want. Mr. President?"

The rental car parked outside the house in Santa Barbara, but this time Olivia didn't take in any of her surroundings too busy with focusing on the task ahead, and keep her own emotions in check. It would've been easier to accept Edison as a clients, the thought crossed her mind briefly, less emotional.

Inside she was a mess, she wanted to cry one minute and laugh the next, Fitz was taking steps to divorce his wife, but he had also made it clear he expected nothing from Olivia, and that hurt like hell. Didn't he love her anymore, had she just been a crush, an easy way of a cold marriage? Had he ever been in love with her? And now, now he asked her to fix his divorce!

Mellie waited for her in the study, this time she was pacing the floor when Olivia came into the room.

"Olivia!" Mellie was curt.

Olivia just nodded in greeting. "Mellie, the President has listened to your whishes and has come up with his own." Olivia paused.

"Just say it Olivia, I'm not a child!"

"He wants a divorce!" The words were out in the open now, suddenly they were real and it humbled her, Fitz wanted to divorce his wife.

"He what?" The rage burned clearly in Mellie's eyes.

Olivia enjoyed the words rolling of her tongue; "the President wants a divorce, he knows it might be political suicide for both of you, but nevertheless, he will file for divorce. If you'll cooperate he will do everything in his power to get you elected into the Senate, you have his vote."

A speculative gleam replaced the anger in Mellie's expression. "What happen if I refuse to cooperate?"

"He will file for divorce and destroy your chance for ever going into politics again, active or as the wife of another politician."

Olivia gave the First Lady a moment to consider her options before she asked, "what do you want, Mellie?" Fixing was about finding the best compromise for the involved parties.

"I will cooperate with the divorce as long as Fitz keeps his promise." Suddenly Mellie looked hopeful, "what about the baby?" she asked nervously.

Olivia's look drifted to Mellie's abdomen; "he doesn't want to be recorded as the biological father, and doesn't want any legal rights to it." Olivia tried to soften her words.

"We agree on this too, already cooperation." Mellie gave Olivia a full stare, "he didn't like the idea of sharing?" She smiled sweetly.

Olivia returned the sweet smile, "I never gave him that option."

"It worked in the past." Mellie commented.

"Who is the father of your child, Mellie?"

She gave Olivia an odd look, "Senator Marvin, of course. You must know that we share more than friendship?"

"I do." Olivia wondered briefly if Mellie wasn't afraid her baby would be as dark eyed and haired has Marvin was. "You'll have to remarry soon if standing a chance for election. We have to damage control."

"I understand." Mellie answered, Olivia wondered what Mellie exactly understood when she understood nothing about this situation at all, and yet had to figure out a way to fix a divorce in the White House.

A car from the White House picked her up in the airport and drove her directly to her office behind the oval room. Cyrus and Fitz waited for her with a light dinner. Olivia was tired, and she missed her team, but she had always enjoyed the political scene at the White House. It was never dull to be part of the inner circle surrounding the President.

All Olivia really wanted right now was to kick off her high heels and lean back in a cozy position in the armchair, knowing it was inappropriate she sighed deeply and tried to winkle her toes in the shoes. It only made her toes ache for freedom even more.

"You're welcome to take off your shoes, Olivia." Fitz told her and setting an example, he took off his tie and relaxed into his chair. Cyrus took his lead and loosened his tie, as well. Olivia gave it a brief thought, before she did what she badly wanted, kicking off her shoes. It felt good after all that travelling.

"Are you ok, Olivia" Fitz gave her a slow examination. "Fine," she assured him with a small smile.

"Know that we know your toes are fine and you are fine, we need to know if the First Lady is fine." Cyrus rolled his eyes of their behavior. "You're not divorced yet, Mr. President!"

"The First Lady accepts your divorce agreements if she has the President's vote and support?"

"She has my vote and support!" Fitz assured, "and she accepts that I won't claim any rights to the baby?"

Olivia nodded, her heart was in her eyes and she did nothing to hide her love. She heard Fitz take a sharp intake of air and smiled.

"How on earth do we fix this without the President resigning?"

"Cyrus, I honestly don't know," Olivia had absolutely no plan.

"Well we don't leave this room before we have a plan. Damage control, remember?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes!" Both Fitz and Olivia sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Olivia was picking at her food, her appetite completely vanished and instead she reached for a piece of dark chocolate. Cyrus was in the hall speaking to James on the phone. He would also order coffee.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" Olivia asked the question that burned on her tongue.

Fitz looked expectantly at her, "you never asked, you just assumed I jumped the bones of my wife the minute you ordered me to do it. Did you ever consider that I meant every word I said before you fixed the situation for me?"

"I know you meant them, Fitz…but it was wrong, I had no right to you. You belonged to another woman and you were the President. I did what was best for everyone, the right thing!"

"It wasn't the right thing for me, Olivia. It may have been the right thing for you, Mellie and Cyrus but never for me."

Their eyes met and this time she couldn't hold back her tears, "I couldn't let you ruin your life for me. I had no right to you and I could never have you."

He blinked bewildered, "you had me. You had me from the first day you joined the campaign."

"You never went back to Mellie?" She dried her eyes.

"No, I didn't. Did you go to anyone, maybe Davis?" He looked like he regretted the questions before it rolled off his tongue.

Olivia held his stare fixed, "no." Suddenly, he smiled broadly," thank you."

Cyrus came back with the freshly brewed pot of coffee, "James is killing me, I might have to find an alternative for a baby, a poppy, perhaps. Now, back to work!"

Two hours later they were still brainstorming, the baby made the situation more complicated because it was a clear evidence of the First Lady's cheating and it ruined her reputation and judgments, and she had to be considered worthy for the Senate.

"What if we create a story about Marvin and Mellie falling in love in first year of college, it was first love and neither forgot it but moved on. Later, when they met again, the love was back instantly, and they were not strong enough to fight it. They tried for years but was drawn back to each other professionally and private. That way it won't be a dirty affaire and you will be the real victim, someone you want to help through a crisis and still strong enough to lead the country.

"It sounds like something Shakespeare wrote." Fitz smiled to Olivia.

"I know," she smiled back. "Marvin is unmarried right?"

"His wife pasted away almost two years ago, she died of a cancer disease." Cyrus offered the facts.

"Perfect." Olivia stated, "any children?"

"No, "Fitz answered.

"Perfect." Olivia was pacing, the carpet massaged her sour feet and toes and the pacing cleared her mind.

"We can work with this. We should keep you." Cyrus gave them one of his rare smiles.

Olivia slowed down, "can we go to sleep now?"

"Yes." Fitz stated, "do you want a bed here?" They both accepted the offer, in a few hours another day would start, the strategy had to be planned and effectuated and it would save time to sleep at the White House.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes.

Author's note. This chapter is M rated. Thanks for your reviews, they rock my day.

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 9

She almost didn't hear the soft knock on the door and she almost decided to ignore it, too fatigue to deal with any crisis now and she had no doubt, that is was Cyrus doing the knocking. Sighing, she changed her mind and opened the door wide open and froze, it was Fitz knocking on her door.

He had a t-shirt and a toothbrush in his hands, "thought you might need something to sleep in and a toothbrush. The T-shirt is mine so it will be a little big." He smiled friendly.

When she didn't take the stuff his smile disappeared, "I made you a promise and I won't break, it so just take the damn things, Olivia."

Giving in she reached for his old T-shirt, "I always carry a toothbrush and make up with me and I even have an extra set of clothes in my car, I never know my work schedule. However, I do not have a nightgown with me so thank you, Mr. President."

"All right then, I'll leave you, Ms Pope." He looked longingly at her but started to turn around.

"Don't…Don't go…Fitz."

Awkwardly, he turned back to her with an intense burning in his eyes. "Don't say it if you don't mean it, Olivia."

"Please, just stay for a moment." Her voice was soft and her body reacted to the fire in him, making her body tingling and warm.

Without a word, he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. His eyes never left hers and she backed away slowly, her mouth suddenly felt dry and her heart beating speeded up. He stood still and just watched her and his expression became very soft, "you're so beautiful, Olivia."

She took a step closer to him and then another until they stood very close. Neither of them reached out but just stared at each other, "just one minute." Olivia asked.

The heat grew between them and spread to her body and reacting to her instincts, she took the final step and locked her lips with his.

The sensation was sweet, oh so sweet and they deepened the kiss, gently Fitz caressed her face and she leaned closer into him. The moment too tender and sweet to be rushed, this time they had all the time in the world and desperation wasn't a part of it anymore.

In his arms and with their lips locked the world stopped spinning, everything became clear and she felt like she had come home, she felt safe and loved.

"Are you really divorcing Mellie?" a part of her was scared that he would regret, and leave her heartbroken.

He rested his forehead against hers, "yes I am. Please, let me hold you tonight, Olivia. I won't make love to you just hold you, please." His voice reflected the same vulnerability she felt.

"Okay," she whispered.

In the joined bathroom, they prepared to bed side by side, a shared ritual from the campaign, in the past, they had always small talked but today they just enjoyed doing this simple ritual together. It felt so natural, like they had done this together for years.

Back in the room, she suddenly felt shy, she hadn't shared a bed with anyone since she left Fitz and what if he was disappointed with her now?

She felt a hand caressing her cheek gently, "I'll just hold you, don't be shy, Olivia."

Taking a deep breath, she remembered this was Fitz and she trusted him, he wouldn't hurt her, not if he could help it. Stepping out of her clothes, she was beginning to relax until she heard him take a sharp intake of air, looking up she saw that his eyes were fixed on her body and she couldn't help her eyes flying south, the bump in his boxer assured her that he wasn't disappointed.

Their eyes met and he whispered hoarsely, "just get into bed, I'll be fine in a second." Reluctantly, she withdrew her eyes and climbed into bed, instantly Fitz climbed behind her and pushed her further into the middle of the bed, and there he gathered her in his arms and rested her head on his chest.

"I've missed this, missed you." Olivia admitted in a whisper. His arms held her tighter and he kissed her hair, "me too." Holding a brief break he whispered; "sweet baby," amusement clear in his voice.

"Oh, I hate that endearment, if you can even call it that. Don't say that to me, Fitz. I'm here." She laughed with him.

"It sounds like something from an x-rated movie," he agreed. "But it worked as our secret code for telling the other, we needed alone time, when it couldn't wait any longer."

"It did," she agreed. That was the reason why the Amanda Tanner situation had hurt so much, he had been calling out for her, Olivia Pope, and not Amanda Tanner.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He whispered against her hair. His hands caressed her arm and back softly but very distracting.

"I hope so, I left you and that means I had no claim on you but it still hurts."

He drew her even closer to him and she listened to the beat of his heart, and that rushed her blood to run faster in her veins and her heartbeat to speed up. "I know. I can't justify it and won't try. Just know how very sorry I am. I love you, Olivia."

Wetting her lips she threw all cautions into the wind, "I love you too, Fitz." She lifted her head and pushed her body up to claim his lips. His lips ignited the sweet burning into heated flames and her hands followed the well-known curves of his body. Fitz rolled her over and pushed his body in between her legs and hovered his upper body over her, he now had full access to her body.

His hardness pushed against her sex and she wanted him like she had always wanted him, she lifted her head and reclaimed his sweet, burning mouth and welcomed his moan with one of her own. His hand found her hard nibble and he squeezed it gently, and a new fire consumed her body.

He broke contact with her mouth but only a second later, she felt the tip of his tongue playing with her other nibble and she almost lost it.

"Please, Fitz." She moaned and her sex pushed up to grind against his hardness, wanting to feel all of him.

He moaned and bit her nibble in respond, and her hands moved to his head and drew it upward so she could kiss him deep and wildly. In respond, his hands moved down to dislocate the fabric between them. The wet tip of him pushed against her heated and wet sex.

"Please, Fitz. Please." She begged, the need too much to take anymore, she pushed up at the same time as he pushed against her, and both cried out when the combination of their pushing had him entering her fully in one push. It was heaven.

"I love you, Olivia." He whispered before she drifted into sleep, her head rested peaceful against his chest and his arms locked around her, she felt safe and loved and sleep was possible tonight.

The alarm clock woke them the next morning, Fitz's body was intertwined with hers, his head rested against her breast, his arm laying around her belly and his leg pushed in between her legs. He was heavy and warm but she loved to feel him pressed into her. Slowly he lifted his head and kissed her, and her sore body reacted instantly and they melt together one more time.

Smiling she asked, "how are you going to sneak out of my room, Mr. President? It's close to eight."

Relaxed he smiled back, "I'm not sneaking anymore, I'll just walk out."

Becoming serious she said, "Fitz, you have to be careful. You're not divorce yet and we can't go public, not yet."

"So we will go public then?" he asked, staring intensely at her, "you wasn't just playing with me?"

"No! Of course not." She was taken aback by his question, didn't he know her?

Relief filled his eyes, "will you go steady with me, Olivia Pope?" Amusement danced in his eyes.

Olivia laughed, "I'll go steady with you." She paused, "when your divorce is final. But you can't date other people in the mean time, Agreed?"

"Only, if you agree to date only me. And no kissing other men!"

"Deal!" She kissed him

A knock on the door interrupted them. "That will be Emilia coming for your car keys." Fitz stated quietly.

"Why would she come for my car keys?" Olivia was confused.

"You spare set of clothes."

"Oh, hide in the bathroom." She ordered and got out of the bed, she covered in the bed sheet and went to open the door, her car keys in her hand.

When she closed the door behind Emilia, she heard Fitz turn on the water in the shower and she shook her head. He wasn't playing this safe but she rushed to join him in the bath, anyway.

They met with Cyrus for breakfast in the dining room he was already drinking coffee and reading the paper when they walked into the room.

"You two look refreshed." He commented harshly.

"Morning, Cyrus." Fitz said.

"Ok, here's the plan. Get Mellie back here and I'll have the press release ready, and then I'll schedule an interview with Kimberly Mitchell exclusively." Olivia was all business.

Cyrus looked from Fitz to Olivia; Fitz was running over his schedule for the day and Olivia was checking her emails. "I trust that we all know that filing for divorce isn't the same as actually being divorced?"

Olivia looked up from her phone, "do you want me to state that in the press release? I'm sure most people know it takes a certain amount of time to be divorced." She kept a straight face."

Fitz chuckled, "get down from your high horse, Cyrus, my private life is my own."

"Not when you're President, then your life belongs to the American people and they deserve to have a responsible adult running the country. I've enough ticking bombs, now I've a divorce in the White House and a loose First Lady. I had high hopes for you, Mr. President." Cyrus babbled.

Olivia had returned her attention to the emails, she had enough requires to fill out the time of her restless team, soon she would've to spend more time in her office and she wondered how that would work. She wasn't about to let Cyrus ruined her good mood, she knew perfectly well Fitz was still married and what they did was wrong in the eyes of some people, but she was happy for the first time in a very, very long time.

"I'll get started. When can we expect Mellie? Hopefully today, she needs to be instructed."

"Later today, I think." Fitz answered with a frown.

"Good. When will you file for divorce? Will you or Mellie do it?"

"I think it would be wise if we let Mellie file." Cyrus said, "that way she will be the bad guy."

"I filed yesterday, I prepared the petition months ago and I've already talked to a specialist in handling divorces. I just need Mellie's demands to have the settlement ready."

Olivia and Cyrus stared at Fitz in disbelief, "you filed without telling me, do you know the information could be leaked already?" Cyrus paced the room in frustration and Olivia just stared at Fitz.

"I filed because a divorce is what I want, and I didn't want the risk of you fixing me out of it." Fitz looked relaxed, "my marriage is ruined and I don't love Mellie anymore."

Mindless of the grave situation Olivia felt joyous and very happy, Fitz was serious about getting a divorce and yesterday, when he came to her room he had already filed the papers, she felt less like a dirty mistress now.

"Mr. President, you make us work for our money," she said, "I'll start working on the press release now, I hope to have it out to the networks in two hours. This will leak in no time. Get Mellie here no later than by noon. You'll go on air today. Let's all get to work." She rushed out of the dining room after giving Fitz a bright smile.

In the small room she used as office in the White House Olivia stared at her laptop, she was supposed to write the most important press release in her career, one of the most important in the history of USA in two hours! Fortunately, she had very qualified employees of the White House to help her, but she had to come up with the draft and strategy.

Resting her head in her hand she looked at the laptop's screen and focused, and slowly the words started to form in her mind and she started writing, her attentions fully on her work until she felt a change in the room and looked up to see Fitz watching her. He was leaning against the doorframe and seemed to enjoy himself.

"Don't you've a place to be?" She asked

Shaking his head he smiled, "Cyrus cancelled my meetings today, claiming I had more important issues to handle."

"Oh, that's sounds serious?"

"Yes, very serious!" he admitted relaxed.

"Then why are you here, Mr. President?"

He walked casually into the room, "you see. the important stuff I have to do, is to kiss this amazing woman I love." Slowly, he walked to her, his eyes never leaving hers and when he reached her, he bowed down and claimed her lips in a sweet, sweet kiss. Soon he deepened the kiss but he stopped before it became too intense.

"I just wanted to assure you that I love you and want you!" He stressed, suddenly looking insecure, "I hope that last night wasn't just a way to unwind?" Olivia reached up and caressed his face, "it wasn't. I don't unwind bedding men I don't love."

"You don't?"

Shaking her head, she tilted her head to the left, "I love you, Fitz." It was a rare statement coming from Olivia, usually she kept her emotions in check and Fitz was still a married man. It wasn't her place to say words of love to him, but she loved him."

Fitz let go of the breath he had held and relaxed, "thank you, you always seems so willing to let me go." He whispered.

Her face became hard, "it was never willingly or easy decisions, but tough calls to keep you in office."

"In the future let us make the tough calls together, ok?" He said.

"Deal, now let me work or the tough calls may choose for us, and deny us the chance to choose."

He kissed her again before he walked out of the room and into his own office, the oval office.

Half an hour later Olivia rushed into the oval office and showed her draft to Fitz and to the waiting Cyrus. They studied it for some long moments, reading it over and over to find weak spots.

"Good. Very good, Olivia." Cyrus said. "I don't think it will be any better, we have a weak case no matter which words we choose to use. Email it to the networks."

Olivia looked at her watch, "when will Mellie be here?"

Fitz looked quickly at his own watch; "in five minutes."

Cyrus took a deep breath, "let me give you a piece of advice, a piece of device which can determinate the outcome of this situation, don't give Mellie reason to believe you're back together again. She will use it to get sympathy, and don't go public before after the divorce. If you do, less people will relate to the Presidents and feel sympathy for him. We need sympathy, relating and bonding as well. We need all the wronged woman out there to feel that the President share their pain and loss of trust."

"Of course." Olivia assured Cyrus and Fitz nodded in agreement.

"You've to hide your feeling as you did at the campaign."

"I'll start working on the networks," Olivia wanted the five minutes to collect herself before Mellie came into the game, so far they had been able to manipulate the situation into their favor and she wanted it to stay that way.

In her small temporary office she began to call her connections at the networks, they all took her call knowing it was important when she called, and they had better to listen. They had all heard the rumor that she was back in the White House, and was guessing she called about the First Lady, and they wanted to be first with any piece of news about the American baby.

"So this will be my last meeting in the oval room as First Lady! Fitz, you look better rested than usually."

Mellie's voice was heard very clear through the half open door, and instantly, Olivia wanted to hush her down, they wanted to control the how and when the divorce was spread.

Hearing movement in the oval room Olivia listened carefully, she thought she heard Fitz moving from his desk to greet his wife, but she wasn't completely sure until she heard his dulled voice, "I trust the flight was pleasant with all the benefits of the White House?"

"The best part was that I know you'll be paying for the flight with your own money. Oh, it's a tough job to be President."

"Cyrus will you get Olivia?" New movements were heard and Olivia took a deep breath, she had a job to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes.

Author notes: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, I feel very grateful and overwhelmed. Happy Thanks Giving to you all. I'm now moving into unknown territory – everyone will be out of their natural elements and may behave differently. I've pneumonia and therefore time to write and update.

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 10

Cyrus stuck his head through the door and rolled his eyes and Olivia couldn't help but smile, for once she agreed with him, "coming?" He asked her.

Olivia got up and walked to Cyrus who gallantly waited for her, though, she was sure he just wanted to stalk time before interacting with the Grants, and she wished to could stalk time too. This would be ugly.

"Not a crisis without Olivia Pope to fix it." Mellie greeted Olivia when she came closer to the couple, "some things will never change." Mellie added and watched Fitz carefully.

"Olivia is Communication Advisor for the White House on part time, she has declined the Communication Director position which is most unfortunate for the administration, but we'll manage." Fitz commented without emotions, "so things do change around here."

Olivia was very aware of Fitz but kept her emotions in check. Fitz looked very unimpressed and rather cold when he looked at her.

"Let get to business, this is a difficult situation and one without previous cases to look at, which means we'll have to be very careful in handling it and taking no shortcuts. Do we all agree?" Olivia watched Mellie and Fitz carefully, looking for signs of contrite or disapproval, it was very important she knew how they would handle the pressure. Fitz looked calm and like he was getting rid of a great burden, and Mellie looked sour but optimistic at the same time.

"This is the plan. I released the press release a few minutes ago. Kimberly Mitchell will arrive in three hours. Right now, we fight for this office, and start to call in all the favors we have with friends and connections in the Senate and Congress. Contact everyone you can think of, we need all the support we can get. We need two-third of the House's representatives on our side" Olivia shared her focus on Mellie and Fitz while she talked. "This is damage control on highest level. We are working against time, the petition for divorce was filed yesterday, and this lobby work should have started yesterday!"

Cyrus stood up. "This is our control room during the storm, no press is allowed in here and only staff cleared by me is allowed in, which means a very limited group of people. It also means that you will be very careful with whom you share pieces of news. If you want to stay alive in the political arena you follow these rules, if you don't, just share as much as you want, it's your choice." Cyrus talked as firm and clearly as Olivia.

"Let switch the television on, we need to know when and how the press release is delivered to the people. Start to make the phone calls!" Olivia said while Cyrus switched the television on.

It was breaking news on all the channels, interviews and on-the-spot reports were interrupted to air the 'Divorce in the White House' with commentaries.

_We have just received a press release from the White House stating that the President and the First Lady have taken the legal actions to divorce. The decision was made in unanimity by the married couple. The White House reminds us that foremost the President and the First Lady are husband and wife in this phase and private matter of their lives and marriage, and ask the people of America to remember and respect that, especially in regards to the two children involved in the divorce. This will have no effect on the Presidential office or administration; the President is as devoted to serving his county and the people of the United States as ever. The only change will be that all duties held by the First Lady will be cancelled by today, and the President's wife will be addressed Mrs. Grant. "_

_The speaker took a deep breath, "the press release has another piece of choking news; the baby carried by Mrs. Grant is not fathered by the President. For now, the paternal identity will be concealed. The President supports Mrs. Grant and her baby and welcomes the baby as half-brother to his children. The President and the White House ask the people of the United States of America to remember, that he and Mrs. Grant are foremost divorcing husband and wife, and like most people they, too. face hardships and challenges in life, and sometime they fail. But as responsible adult, spouses and parents they face the challenges and make the right decisions, which will allow all parties to move on in the best ways. The President assures us that there is only respect and affection left between Mrs. Grant and the President, and that they love their children very, very much. The President ends the press release with a 'God bless America'"_

Cyrus switched to another channel: _This is truly shocking news, the situation is unique as no former president has ever before been divorced, not during or after stepping down from the presidency. We have no precedence to look at. Another shocking piece of news is that the American baby is not the President's baby. Kimberly Mitchell has an interview with the President and Mrs. Grant later on this channel."_

Cyrus turned the volume down, "start calling!" He ordered.

Olivia glanced around the room, Fitz looked serene and on top of his game, he made the phone calls without once hesitating. Cyrus looked tired but was full of energy in his conversations. Mellie on the other hand looked rather pale, as if she had just only truly understood the seriousness of the situation; her future was in jeopardy and she only had a few shoots to manipulate it in her favor.

Olivia ended her phone call and gestured silently to Mellie that she wanted a private word, Mellie followed Olivia to the small office. On her way to the office, Olivia felt Fitz eyes on her, but she remembered Cyrus's warning and didn't look back at him.

Olivia pointed to a chair and chose the chair opposite Mellie. "You look shaken, Mellie, what's the problem?"

Mellie rested her hands on top of her abdomen, "this is huge. I'm no longer First Lady and have no rights as such…and, now, everyone knows our dirty laundry."

"You mean the infidelity and the truth of the baby?" Olivia asked.

Mellie looked even paler, gone was her airs of righteous and certainty about her importance. "Yes…and…"

Mellie's insecurity worried Olivia, Mellie was not a blue-eyed dove she knew the game, and insecurity often resulted in lack of judgment and rushed poor decisions.

"Mellie, I prepared you for this, you knew it would be unpleasant and that you wouldn't be allowed to handle the divorce in private. If we lose the House we lose the President. Do you want that outcome?"

Mellie looked shaken but glare at Olivia, "no, of course not."

"What do you want, Mellie?"

"I want this to be over and to start working for my own political career."

"Then work for it to happen, the baby is proof of your affair, keep that in mind."

Mellie took a deep breath and got up. "Thank you, Olivia."

Olivia didn't reply but followed Mellie back to the oval office, on the way she shared a look with Fitz, it was brief but sweet and it made her relax.

The room was buzzing with activities, calls being made, people moving around talking quietly or animated, and the television running in the background. The networks were interviewing couple's therapists in search of an explanation for the Presidential divorce. So far, the most used theory was that the President and his wife had drifted apart, most likely due to the heavy workload in the White House, and the changes they faced when moving into the White House and becoming public property.

However, the really choking was Mellie's infidelity; it was breaking news pushing the divorce in the background, which was working in Fitz's favor. The experts disagreed on the possible reason for Mrs. Grant's cheating, the variations ranged from boredom to jealousy of the President's job, to the amount of time he spent on his job and not on her.

Olivia muted the television and signaled that she needed their attention and one by one they ended their phone calls.

"Okay, Kimberly will be here shortly. As I said before the interview will not take place in here, we want to separate you from the presidential couple, and have the viewers to think of you as one of them. We need them to remember why they got divorced or why they are going through a divorce, or why they are thinking of divorcing. We need them to feel like walking in your shoes and knowing that life is never perfect for anyone. The interview will be recorded in the Treaty Room. Act like human beings but keep it together, there is no room for failing or breaking down!"

Olivia stood up, "Mellie don't get too emotional, it will show weakness. Express more sadness over losing your marriage than over loosing the President and the White House. Fitz ,be a husband letting go of a long marriage, but foremost be the President who the people can trust in hard times and personal difficult moments."

Fitz and Mellie stood up as well. Cyrus looked at the board where they had the yes and no sides listed. "We have one-third of the House good job so far."

The Grants walked off to hair and make-up leaving Cyrus and Olivia alone in the oval office. Both reseated and leaned back to take a moment of resting before it was time to resume handling damage control.

"Getting the House on our side depends on how well they perform with Kimberly Mitchell." Cysus said, "but I do believe, we owe your return here for at lot of the support we already have, Olivia."

"I'm not back" She stated firmly.

"You keep saying that and yet you seem comfortable in your new office and around the staff, hell even the Communication Director feels threatened by your presence here."

"Well, he should take notes, he's too green for this job, Cyrus." She was serious the Communication Director hadn't come up with anything useful so far. "Find another!"

"Working on it" Cyrus assured her.

"I've asked Kimberly for a personal favor, she will go easy on them, especially on the President. Fortunately, she voted on him. Olivia drank the last of her now cold coffee, "I better check on them and do some last minute talking."

She got up and walked out of the oval office and found her way to the Treaty Room, it was the first time for an interview to take place in this room. Olivia found a busy Kimberly Mitchell and her crew.

"Olivia, thank you so much for the exclusive rights to this interview. I can't tell you how much it means to me." Kimberly rushed to Olivia.

"I'm sure it will look good on your resume," Olivia smiled, "and permit you access to the top stories."

"Absolutely, just like it did when you gave me the exclusive rights to the American baby story. Thank you." Kimberly was overjoyed, getting the second exclusive interview with the President would take her places, it was already happening.

"Just remember the President has to come out of this interview looking stronger than ever, but don't nurse him. Remember that he is the wronged person. Mrs. Grant may take a blow or two but balance it, we don't want her ruined."

Kimberly was serious, "I also wants the President to stay in office. Besides that I'll never forget what you did for me."

Olivia looked at Kimberly, "we all needs help sometimes. You've done well."

"Thank you"

Olivia steeled herself before she walked into the nursery where Mellie had a quiet time before the interview.

Mellie looked up from the couch where she sat, "I need to sit down so many times during the day now, the blessing of pregnancy." She smiled a joyless smile, "I thought I was done with babies and young kids, life is full of surprises and sacrifices. I guess you are here to instruct me?"

Wanting to make Mellie less nervous and more comfortable Olivia sat down in one of the chair, now they were at eye level and more equal.

"Mellie, if you want a political future you've to make your husband look good, he has to be the wronged one to stay in office. No one will support a candidate for Senate who is divorced from a former president, who was retired too soon. You know, as well as I, that Presidents who only serve part a term or only one term are considered weak presidents and failures."

"You want me to take the blame?" Mellie was getting angry.

"The biggest part of the blame, yes. I know you think it's unfair and that you deserve better."

Mellie eyes flashed with bitterness, "I became pregnant with this baby to kept him in office, he wouldn't bed me so I had to do something and I acted. I've never been afraid of doing what has to be done." She stared out of the window, "I'll do what has to be done today as well, he'll stay in office, Olivia!"

Olivia walked to the small room used for hair and make-up and found Fitz alone, he looked up in question, clearly not expecting anyone. When he realized who it was, his eyes became soft and a warm smile spread across his face.

Instinctively, Olivia responded to him and smiled back, her heart settling into a faster rhythm of beating and her tension vanished. Holding her eyes in a fix, he slowly got up and walked to her, his intensions were clear in his body language, and she backed away only to be stopped by the door she had just entered.

"Fitz, not here, please. She begged, her body language belying her words.

"Why not?" He was inches from her now.

"Because Mellie is here and I want you to still be the President tomorrow." She voice became firmer.

His expression became confused, "you do?"

"Yes. Don't you want to stay President?" She was surprised

His look turned inward, "only if I can have the life I want and keep the woman I love? I won't compromise anymore."

A huge smile spread to her face, "we will work on the love part. I guess, you've found the woman you love?"

His eyes heated up and his smile became teasing. "I have." He stepped back from her and leaned against the wall. "Start firing, Liv!"

Her body felt betrayed by his sudden absent, but she pushed the disappointment away and resume to her business mood.

"Be charming and strong, we want the female voters to see you as a very attractive bachelor, don't give the expression that you're looking, we still want their sympathy. Let Mellie take the majority of the blame but be supportive. You want a peaceful divorce, meaning you can handle national crisis and find the cooperative way without losing your integrity. All babies deserve a family, that's why you stepped in for the baby and your heart is big enough for forgiveness. Ok?"

He looked a bit overwhelmed, "this is some kind of a job interview." He joked.

Olivia didn't return the smile, "that is exactly what it is, the most important job interview you'll ever get."

"Thank you, Olivia." He said very serious.

Puzzled she blinked, "it's my job. Fitz?"

"For working on forgiving me. I won't be the one walking out on us and I just pray you won't either."

She took a step in his direction, "I am here." She assured him.

"Just one minute, please?"

Nodding she got lost in his eyes, just one minute's peace before the crazy world started to spin again.

A knock on the door told them it was time for the interview and that their minute was gone. Olivia opened the door and stepped out not waiting for Fitz, she had to focus on the task and not the man right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes

Author note: Thanks for reading and all the very, very nice reviews.

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 11

Everything was ready in the Treaty Room, the camera was in position along with the lights and microphones and Kimberly studied her question cards for the last time. Olivia supervised it all to make sure everything was in order; her eyes landed on a family picture of the Grants and immediately realized, it would be caught by the camera. Swiftly, she placed the picture on another table in the room. Right now, it would be unwise to remind the viewers of a united Grant family, it would distract them from understanding that divorcing was sometimes the right thing to do for a couple.

The interview was set to be aired two hours from now, Olivia would've preferred a live interview knowing the higher level of honesty it added to an interview, but she judged Mellie to be too unstable for live television. The damage made by a break down by Mellie might very well be unfixable.

Kimberly came over to Olivia and asked her, if she had any last minute instructions for her or the crew, if not they were ready. Olivia looked at the scenery one last time and became very still inside in search of errors or last minute insights.

"Just one minute" she said to Kimberly.

Swiftly, Olivia walked to Fitz and told him in a low tone, "find a moment when Mellie shows emotions to place an arm around her shoulders and squeeze her gently. Don't rush the moment but don't prolong it either. This gesture will show your strength."

Fitz nodded his head but kept his eyes on the working crew, he tried hard to appear as unfriendly to Olivia as he had been before he left for the G8 meeting.

Olivia nodded to Kimberly who told her crew to take their positions, and turning to the President she said, "please take your seats, Mr. President and Mrs. Grant, we are ready to begin the interview.

Fitz waited for Mellie to walk past him, then he followed and kindly helped her down on the couch. He took his seat next to her, not close enough for their bodies to touch, but close enough to seem friendly and caring.

Mellie played along and smiled kindly at him, "I seem to take up a lot of room these days." Gently, she rested her hand on top of her pregnant belly.

Fitz laughed and replied, "don't worry the couch is big enough for us all three, and I don't mind sharing."

Olivia was satisfied with them.

Mr. President and Mrs. Grant, thank you for inviting us into your private rooms."

"You are very welcome, Ms Mitchell." Fitz answered sincerely.

"Today you informed the American people that you're ending your marriage and have filed for divorce. This is a hard time and yet you look serene and friendly tease each other."

Fitz smiled kindly to Mellie, before he turned his focus to Kimberly, "Kimberly, please understand that Mellie and I still are friends. We have a long marriage behind us and we built a home together and have children together, that won't change because of a divorce. We made the choice of filing for divorce together, and we still care about each other."

"Fitz will always hold a special place in my heart, we built a home and a family together and nothing can take that away." Mellie smiled sweetly at Kimberly.

"I will never regret the family we started together." Fitz added.

"Has it been an easy decision to end your marriage?"

"No, it has not been an easy or fast decision to make." Fitz sounded serious, "as you know Mellie and I have been together for the greater part of our adult lives, first in engagement and then in marriage, this means we have shaped our lives around each other and our shared values. Breaking up is never easy. In many ways Mellie has formed me into the man I am today, and I'll always be thankful for that." He looked at Mellie and gave her a smile mixed with respect and sadness.

Mellie smiled back, "we thought long and hard on this decision, and we fought to stay together, but in the end we had to admit a divorce was the best solution for our family. We have drifted too far apart to be more than devoted friends. It's sad but true." Mellie was a little too emotional but Fitz leaned into her and grounded her by encircling his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it. He made it look like he gave her a quick hug.

Olivia was pleased, she looked at Kimberly and saw the effect the President's gesture had on her, and was very pleased. Kimberly was attracted to the President and touched by the gentleness and devotion Fitz showed Mellie. If the female voters would fall for him as fast, a part of her job was well done.

"Did something specific happen to start the drifting in your marriage, or did it happen so slowly that you didn't notice? I know, many marriages ends because the couple grows apart, it this what happened to you? "

Fitz followed Olivia's instructions and took the lead again, "if only we had seen it coming we may have been able to save our marriage. No, it wasn't a specific event that leads to this sad and serious decision. I do believe however, it was due to many small events that we were not wise enough to recognize. Unfortunately, our close friends and families didn't notice any changes in us, as well, and therefore couldn't guide us or give us a wake- up call."

"But at some point you must have had the wake- up call, as you call it, Mr. President?"

"Yes, we did get a wake- up call. It was a warning that shook us awake and forced us to take a deep look at our marriage and lives. We took immediate action and began to fight for our marriage. But to our disadvantage we began the rebuilding work too late, which I can only regret and apologize for to Mellie, my family and the American people."

Kimberly smiled sadly at the President, her crush was clearly developing and she sympathized with her leader. "Why was it too late, Mr. President?" They were opening the box with the difficult questions.

Fitz took a brief moment to share a look with Mellie who nodded in agreement, "this is a complex situation and it's even hard for us to fully understand it, and we may never get the answer to why it happened. Sometimes an explanation is just not available. A long time ago, Mellie had a sweetheart, this was before she met me, and they maintained a friendship thought the years and their marriages. A friendship I knew of and approved of. A couple of years ago his wife died and Mellie stepped in to help him though his grief. I encouraged her to help her friend, and slowly they understood that the love between them had never died. Of course Mellie fought it, and explained it with sympathy for her friend." Fitz held a brief pause to breathe, "one day they slipped and crossed the line between friendship and love. It was a mistake and I fully forgave Mellie. We agreed to fight for our marriage and we thought we had succeeded, and we wanted a baby together. But true love is hard to fight and Mellie lost that fight, and we were at a cross road in our marriage."

"This cross road you mention, was it the decision between having a child together or not?"

Fitz smiled regretfully, "no, that decision had been taken out of our hands, Mellie was already pregnant and unfortunately the baby wasn't mine. Mellie had resumed the relationship with her former sweetheart, it wasn't a moment's weakness or thoughtlessness but fate kept pulling them toward each other."

At the end of his speech Fitz eyes found Olivia's and she knew he was talking about them, and she felt warm inside.

"Mrs. Grant is clearly not in the beginning of her pregnancy which means, that you stayed with your wife even though the baby was not yours?"

"I forgave my wife again, knowing she didn't want to hurt me or our family. The baby was an innocent part of all this and deserved love and a family, and I had room in my heart for both. We decided to give our marriage another chance and to protect the baby, thus I accepted it as my own."

"That was very gallant of you, Mr. President. You did not felt threatened."

"By a baby, no!" Fitz smiled amused before he became serious, "I am not easily intimidated, and most certainly not by another man, I was hurt but that's another matter."

"Then what changed since you have filed for divorce? You had accepted the baby and forgiven your wife but something must have lead to deciding for this drastic step?"

"I came to realize that love is the most powerful thing in the world, Mellie loves her former sweetheart and he loves her and the baby, and though I care for Mellie and the baby, I don't love them as much as they deserve. Over the time, my love for Mellie has changed into the love you have for a very dear friend. That's not enough in a marriage in our age. Our love changed without we realized it. I believe that we are supposed to follow our hearts and do the right thing, and in our marriage the right thing is to let this innocent baby grow up in a home with both his parents and a lot of love."

"But that leaves you alone, Mr. President?" Kimberly sounded wounded at his account.

"I'm a grown man. I'm looking at the bigger picture and not my personal little piece of the picture."

"That's a nice way to see it. Mrs. Grant, this must not be easy for you, your actions is breaking up your marriage, how do you explain falling in love with another man, when you were already married?"

Mellie blinked but kept a pleasant smile on her face, "it has not been easy at all, please understand that I never stopped loving my husband, and I still love him as the father of two of my children. I married the President with all my best intentions and was deeply in love with him, and I never once imagined that I would break up our marriage. I'm a firm believer in marriage, but sometimes fate has another life in store for us, a life we cannot see the purpose of when we begin the journey of it. I wished I had been more aware of what happened in my marriage, how the President and I drifted apart but I wasn't. I have to believe we were only meant to spend a part of our lives together, because I can't regret the baby I carry, and I love it dearly, as much as I love my other children. However, I regret causing my family pain and distress. I wished I had done things in the right order, what I have done was thoughtless of me and I take the full blame."

"Mrs. Grant when you take the full blame does that meant that the President has been a good husband and trustworthy in your marriage?"

Olivia kept her breath, this was an important question and the answer was fatal to how Fitz was valued as President.

Mellie smiled fondly at Fitz, "the President is an honorable, trustworthy man and husband. He honors the values of marriage and this country, and believes in doing the right thing and he always acts on his believes. He is a great husband and leader."

Olivia let go of the breath she had been holding, Mellie was stable and kept her part of the deal.

"Mr. President it is no secret that this is a difficult situation for you personally but it is also a difficult situation for America, you are the first President to be divorced, and the crises in your personal life may reflect on the stability of our country. Does that concern you, Mr. President?"

Fitz leaned slightly forward and closer to the camera, "Of course it concerns me, I'm first and foremost the President of the United Stated of America, and my county's wellbeing is always first on my mind. I do not take my responsibility easy, neither as a family father nor as the President. My divorce has been in progress for a long time, and during that time I've leaded my country without hesitation or showing any signs of weakness, that should tell the American people, that my divorce changes nothing in my leadership. If anything, it will make me a better leader, a leader who knows the daily lives and hardship of his citizens, a leader who knows when to fight and when to reach the best settlement, a leader who can handle a crisis without giving in to the pressure. If I had been weak and afraid of the pressure, I had stayed in my marriage and kept Mellie from her right path, I had been more concerned about votes and keeping up the façade than doing the right thing. I would have dishonored my integrity and I will never do that, I do not bow for pressure or weapons, and I am a man of my word. This is the United State of American, the land of freedom, the land where you can make your dream come true, poor or rich, black or white, Latino or Hispanic, single or married or divorced. We all stand a chance and deserve it."

"Your divorce won't slow you down or make you less devoted to our country?"

"No that will never happen, my obligation to my country is as strong as ever."

"Thank you, Mr. President and Mrs. Grant. One last question, when will the identity of the baby's father be revealed?"

"When our divorce is final and Mellie is free to accept a marriage proposal." Fitz smiled fondly at his soon to be ex-wife, who smiled back at him.

Kimberly kept her eyes on the President with a look of awe in her face. Olivia felt mildly jealous, if Kimberly was representative of the female population, she would have to fight hard to keep Fitz.

"Thank you for inviting us into the Treaty Room for this interview"

"Thank you for coming, Ms Mitchell." Fitz said.

They all got up and the crew began to clear the room for their equipments. Olivia walked over to Kimberly and gave her a warm hug. "Thank you, you took it easy on them but made the tough questions as well."

Kimberly returned the smile, "he's a man with the right heart for this office and I'll gladly help to keep him here, Olivia."

After saying goodbye to Kimberly Olivia went to the Library to debrief the Grants and entered directly into a fight.

"This interview did nothing for me, we never once talked about my political talents and ambitions. I want more Fitzgerald, you promised to help me into the Senate."

"I'll keep my word, Mellie, but I can't get you a seat without an election, and we need to divorce peacefully for me to me able to support you afterwards. Suck it up."

"I'm taking the whole blame and that's not fair." Mellie yelled. "I made it possible for you to become President and stay President, and what did I get in return, nothing."

Olivia closed the door soundly behind her, glad that the television crew would never get near this room on their way out. "This interview did a whole lot for you, Mellie." Olivia raised her voice without yelling.

"You are pregnant with another man's child, you will be judged as a whore and weak if you don't have the President's support. He gave you a whole lot of support today. A support you cannot buy for money. The President forgave you on National Television and partly took blame for your failing marriage. Stop being so self- centered and try to understand how much we all work to give you what you want."

Mellie turned to Olivia, her eyes full of rage and self-pity, "he suffers nothing." Pausing she half smiled, "or maybe he does, I don't see you all dove eyed on him."

"Mellie, we are fixing the situation as well and fast as we can but we have to take first step first. The first step is to have you divorced without the President stepping down, it's the only way either of you will be staying in the political arena, understood?"

Fitz nodded tiredly and Mellie calmed down, "yes and I'm sorry I lost it."

"It's okay but it's important that you keep it together, Mellie. I can't fix anything if you break down. I know you're under a lot of pressure and that your pregnancy is probably part of your mood waves, but control it. Ask for a break if you need one but control it. Ok?"

"Sure, Olivia." Mellie replied.

"You both did an excellent job in there, you nailed it. Congratulations. Now back to the phone calls and save your asses."

Olivia left the room and walked directly to the oval office where Cyrus was already on the phone. The interview was scheduled to air in 30 minutes. Pausing at the entrance, she poured a cup of freshly made coffee and found her favorite armchair.

"They nailed it, good job, Olivia." Cyrus commented. The rumor is already out there that the President and Mrs. Grant are being civilized towards each other, and that makes the calls easier to handle. I do want to keep my job so thank you."

"Cyrus, schedule a meeting with the President and his closest political friends tomorrow, we need their help, and schedule a meeting with the CIA, FBI, NSA and military about the situation in the East of Sudan, and let the President comment on each meeting. We need an active President, and if possible get Germany and England to help him comment on the situation in East Sudan."

"I'll keep his focus on this office, as I said I do want to keep my work, and I never wanted to work for Sally Langston, not a huge fan of her."

Smiling, Olivia reached for the cup of steaming hot coffee when a knock on the door disturbed her and she paused. "Yes?"

A member of the staff came into the room, "would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please! What's on the menu?" Cyrus requested.

"Steak with salad and bread." The man replied.

"I'll take that. "Cyrus said.

"So will I, thank you. "Olivia smiled to the man.

Sipping her coffee, she switched on the television, at one channel a priest stated that marriage was sacred and divorce a deathly sin, on another channel another priest stated that divorce was not a sin in the eyes of God, he was an understanding father and wanted his children happy. Moreover, he stated 'we don't live in the dark age anymore.' Olivia changed the channel again and turned the volume down.

The door reopened and Fitz and Mellie came into the room looking exhausted, like they had just had another fight.

"Tonight Mellie will into the city apartment her brother owns, she thinks Santa Barbara is too far away." Fitz informed taking his seat in a chair next to Olivia, "we think it will be best for us, if we don't live together anymore."

"Santa Barbara is too far away, we will be on crisis control until the divorce is final." Olivia kept her focus on her coffee, besides that they needed Mellie to be where they easily could keep an eye on her. "What is the time aspect?"

"The fault-divorce normally takes six months and requires we live apart, due to the birth of Mellie's baby my lawyer will try to speed up the process, stating that the baby will be better standing legally being born after the divorce. But the laws are strict here in DC." Fitz answered the question.

"We need to start Mellie's campaign for Senate within 3 months. It will be a close call with the divorce and the birth of the baby, you'll have to work extremely hard, Mellie." Olivia studied Mellie wondering if Mellie knew what a seat in the Senate demanded.

"I'm up to it, I've waited a long time for this, and won't let a child or husband get in the way again."

"You need to find a campaign runner soon, Mellie." Olivia said, she was not going to be a part of it.

"I've some people in mind."

"We need a press release informing the country that Mrs. Grant has moved out of the White House." Cyrus said casually.

Any further conversation was made impossible with the arrival of their dinner, the staff member served the food at the coffee table and left them alone to eat. Cyrus turned the volume up, it was almost time for the interview and they all focus on their food and the interview.

The network had invited a famous marriage counselor to comment the interview, and Olivia and Cyrus leaned forward in their chairs and paid close attention to him.

"_The President and Mrs. Grant handle this interview very well, they are gathered and seem to have come to an understanding with the divorce and each other. Especially, I am impressed by the President, he is the wronged part, his trust has been betrayed twice. First his wife is unfaithful and this affair results in a baby, but he shows no bitterness or ill-will towards Mrs. Grant. The President has personal strength and compassion to support Mrs. Grant, we see he put his arm around her and comfort her. This means the President is an emotional strong person, very compassionated and has the ability to adapt and teamwork in difficult times. He is an honorable man and leader. These abilities will be easily adapted into matters of the State. In addition, he puts his foot down, the baby is not his and he won't lie about that fact anymore. He is trustworthy and not easily bullied."_

"_Do you think the divorce will be easy on the President and Mrs. Grant?"_

"_Divorce is never easy but they seem to be friends and they have kept the respect and care for each other intact. Yes, I think it will be a fairly easy divorce from what we have seen tonight."_

Cyrus switched the television off, "back to the phone calls, we need two-third of the House to support the President to keep him in office. We don't want the President to be impeached as Clinton was by the Senate." 

Olivia picked up her phone and started to make calls.

A few hours later Olivia leaned back in the chair and stared at the white board stating the pro and cons, the room was silent. Fitz had left with Mellie to see her off; it was time for her to leave the White House and her husband. Cyrus and Olivia had stayed in the oval office to leave the private moment to the couple. Olivia felt disconnected, a part of her was scared that Fitz would regret his decision of divorcing his wife, another part was scared that he would find her less attractive now that he was free, and instead find a new love interest. She was also worried that she wouldn't fit into the White Hous, she worked better in the shadows and behind the scenes.

The blurred letters and numbers on the white board came into view again, they were close to their goal of getting the two-third of the House. It was unbelievable no one had ever dared to hope that a President would survive a divorce, and a cheating wife. It would be a miracle if they succeeded.

"We still have a long way, we may win the House this time, but the divorce isn't over and the President has to be flawless for the rest of his time in office, or his enemies will be all over him." Cyrus sounded tired and bitter. "I still believe in him but why does he make my job so damn hard!"

"Because he is the man he is – if he did things differently, he wouldn't be that man, Cyrus." Olivia replied tiredly, "I've asked the Communication pool to manipulate the press and networks to use president friendly experts for statements and interviews. We have to call in all the favors we have."

"Good girl."

"We need to work on the time frame for the divorce, we can't afford to wait six months for it to be final, as long as the divorce runs it will take the focus from his politics." Olivia got up and poured a cup of coffee, pointing it toward Cyrus she offered him a cup.

"No, thanks. On a day like this, I almost wished I had allowed James to adopt a baby, I could be home nursing the baby instead of nursing a childish President and his foolish wife, I never signed for joining the circus. Welcome to the freak show."

"Suck it up Cyrus, he's not worse than the former presidents, they just didn't get caught in doing their wrongdoings. You have heard the same tales as I've about cheating presidents, presidents who was controlled by lobbies and firms, and you even know one president who got a child out of wedlock, when he was in office. They just got away with it."

"Why can't we get away with anything?" Cyrus complained.

"He is too honest." Olivia replied. "That's what you fell for, you just won't admit it." She smiled.

Fitz came back from his farewells, his face bore no signs of dried tears or trouble, instead he seemed relieved like a burden has been lifted from his shoulders.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"We've a press release to write and a few meetings for plan. That's all, no biggies." Olivia chuckled, so tired that she became silly.

"Oh." Fitz almost sounded disappointed,

"Another late night at the circus, our specialty is ticking bombs and trying to be impeached by the Senate every other month, just for the fun of it, and because we can't keep our pants on."

"You sound like a spoiled brat, Cyrus." Fitz looked more amused than angry. "You are welcome to stay again. I know James was here earlier with fresh clothes for you Cyrus and Emilia picked up fresh clothes for you at your office Olivia."

Sighing, she began working on the press release. A few hours later they were ready to call it a day, all three were drained and needed sleep badly and tomorrow was another busy day.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes and her creative mind.

Author note: This chapter is M rated in the beginning. Thanks for your nice and supportive reviews. I look forward to this week's epi of Scandal, jealousy is always a strong motivator.

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 12

Olivia went to her room before Fitz and Cyrus were ready to leave the oval office, mostly because she wanted to avoid starting any gossip about her and the President, they couldn't afford to be seen on too friendly terms right now. He had to be considered moral spotless.

Half an hour later a soft knock on her door indicated that Fitz wasn't sharing her concerns about his reputation, and the butterflies awoke and started a wild dance, excited Olivia opened the door. Fitz stood with his hands in his pockets and staring at the floor, but his eyes flew up when she opened the door and caught hers. Their eyes were locked together by love and desire.

"Are you going to let me come in?" His voice was husky and ignited the heat in her body

"Hmm." She breathed, but grabbed his sleeves and pulled him into the room. "You shouldn't be here."

Gazing into her eyes, he stood very still, "No?"

Her breathing came in hollow intakes, "no, it's not wise."

"Why not?" His breathing matched hers.

Lost in his eyes, she couldn't remember why it was wrong that he was in her room and why it was wrong that he clearly wanted her. Moving slightly her lips met his and all reason vanished. His lips were all that mattered, his lips and his touch.

The kiss was sweet, tender and full of passion. He pulled her closer to him, her hands buried in his hair held his head in a iron grab, locking his lips to her. The feeling of him pressed against her body and his tongue in her mouth was all she could think of in that moment. There were no political agenda, they were just two people in love.

His hand wandered slowly from her waist up her ribs and found her right breast, he caressed her softly through the light fabric of her top, leaning closer into his hand she moaned, he rubbed his groin against her and she felt how aroused he was, and it only ignited her own desire.

She released his head and broke the kiss, her lips travelled to his throat were they spread butterflies kisses, and her hands slowly released his tie and unbuttoned his skirt, her lips moved to the exposed skin on his chest and further down. He moaned and his body trembled. Slowly, her hands unzipped his pants and pulled down, removing pants and boxers in one movement. Fitz took a sharp intake of air and held his breath, his body still trembling from want. When her mouth closed around him, he let his breath out in a load groan.

When she lay encircled in his arms, glowing and happy after their lovemaking, her fingers gently caressing the skin on his chest, she asked."Do you know what you are risking by coming tonight?"

Kissing her lightly on the top of her head he asked, "risking that you kicked me out?"

"Yes," smiling she lifted her head and look at him, "no, you risk being caught with me and that would be fatal for you staying in the White House." She became serious, "this is wrong, we have to be more careful. You can't be involved with a woman any time soon."

Fitz gazed into her eyes, "stop. We are celebrating that I soon will be a free man, a man who is free to engage you. You're worth whatever happens. Let us just be in this moment."

He kissed her and she stopped thinking.

The next morning Olivia walked into her office at Olivia Pope and Associates with a foam cup of steamy coffee in her hand, she came directly from her apartment and a change into a fresh set of clothes. Though she was needed at the White House, she was also needed at her firm and wanted to manage both, and felt she owed it to her staff.

It had been another short night with lovemaking and an early morning call to more lovemaking and Fitz sneaking out of her room. Her body was a bit sour but very happy, she found bliss in the physical contact she shared with Fitz, it had grounded her and taken the edge of her anger towards him. She still felt deeply wounded by his cheating with Amanda Tanner, but had come to see that the part of the huge anger pointed at Fitz was the anger she directed at herself for leaving him, and the hurt from walking out of him.

Huck was sitting in his office searching for God knows what on the computers, he looked very focused and not talkative at all. Quinn looked bored and Harrison was out to get breakfast. Abby was the only one she didn't have an official tab on.

Sipping her coffee she zapped the news channels, the press release was breaking news:

_According to filing the petition for divorce, the President and Mrs. Grant have initiated separation preparations. Due to the progress of separation and divorce, Mrs. Grant has moved out of the White House and has resigned as First Lady effected by noon yesterday. Mrs. Grant will no longer be included in matters of the State or formal events. _

A comment from a Senator belonging to the Tea Party wing followed the press release:

"_First of all, marriage is sacred and divorce is a sin. The President going through with his divorce tells us a lot about his moral devaluation and his ability to lead this country. Will he be able to focus on running the country and taking decisions bases on the right moral values when he is negotiating his divorce. Secondly, how will the White House manage formal visiting with foreign country without a hostess? I think the divorce will make a lot of confusion and embarrassment around the world, and that will reflect ill on the President." _

Sighing, Olivia turned the television off and focused on her emails, she only had time to read one mail before Huck called:

"Incoming!"

Huck, Quinn and Olivia met in the hall and waited for their guest, it was a man in his forties, a nice looking man with brown hair and an expensive suit.

"Senator Travis." Olivia greeted.

"Olivia Pope, it's nice to finally have a face to the name."

"What can we do for you, Senator?" Olivia wasn't impressed.

Senator Travis looked a little embarrassed before he answered, "I'm here in a private matter and I need your expertise, I'm afraid." He smiled apology.

His smile seemed odd and that caught Olivia's attention. "This way," she showed the way to the conference room and pointed to a chair. The team found each a chair and sat down.

"What kind of a private problem do you have, Senator Travis?" Olivia asked politely, she had never met the senator before. but knew he was a right winged Republican with close ties to the Vice President Sally Langston, and he had only served one time in the Senate so far.

The senator studied his hands before he raised his head, and fixed his eyes on a point to the right of Olivia's face. "I married three years ago, my wife is a lovely lady coming from a family with resources and Christian values. I ran for Senate and was elected and now I want to move forward in my political career."

"You want to become Governor!" Olivia stated coldly, still not impressed.

"Yes, that is not a secret and I've the support of the Vice President."

"We don't run campaigns, Senator Travis." Olivia was losing her patience.

With a half smile the senator said, "no I didn't expect that you do. My campaign is part of the reason why I've come today. You see, before I married and got into politics I made a few mistakes, I was unfocused and behaved immoral."

"In what way did you behave immoral?"

"I had a child out of matrimony, a girl."

Olivia didn't blink, "how old is the girl?"

The senator silently calculated, "about nine or ten."

"Do you've contact with the child or the mother?"

Travis withdrew his eyes and looked at the wall, "not for the past three years, when I became engaged I cancelled all contact. I still pay though." He added the last like it was an afterthought.

"Does your wife know about your daughter?" Olivia showed no mercy.

Travis blinked several times, "no Mary-Ann wouldn't understand, she was raised morally right and don't believe in relation before the marriage. This would chock her."

"Would it chock the Vice President as well?" Olivia covered her smile behind a hand.

Fidgeting in his chair Travis paled, "yes, the Vice President and my parent-in-laws are very close friends."

"Why are you suddenly concerned about your daughter, she hasn't been an issue for your career and life so far?" Olivia felt little sympathy for the man.

"A journalist sneaked around the girl and her mother's house the other day."

"A house you paid for?"

"Yes."

Harrison had returned from his breakfast hunt and had quietly overheard most of the conversation, he didn't look pleased.

"Please wait, while I talk to my team." Olivia instructed the senator and walked into the hall with Huck, Harrison and Quinn.

Olivia watched the senator though the glass, he wasn't her cup of tea but she looked at the bigger picture. "I say we take the case, we don't have to like the man."

"I think he's a scumbag" Quinn spoke up.

"I am in" Huck said. "I trust Olivia on this.

"I don't like this man's take on Christian moral and values, but I'm in." Harrison stated.

"Fine, let's begin. Where the hell is Abby?" Olivia still looked at the senator.

"At David's" Huck said.

"Okay, Quinn and Harrison talk to the mother and arrange a meeting. Huck check Travis's background and check the girl's mother's background as well."

Olivia walked back to talk to the Senator and took a seat right in front of him. "This is about damage control, your secret will come out sooner or later. But we want to control the whens and hows. You need to talk to your wife, she'll have to get down from her high horse and face the reality of life; her husband wasn't a virgin. You'll have to convince her to support you, after all divorce is obviously not an option, you should be thankful for that."

Travis paled visible but nodded his head in agreement. Olivia walked him to the door, returning to her office she collected her things and yelled, "I'm going out, call me."

Olivia entered the small room at the hospital and paused briefly to take a good look at Verna Thornton, before she continued her walk to the elderly woman.

"Are you here again?" Verna gave Olivia a look of disproval.

Olivia smiled and took a seat next to Verna and patted her hand affectingly.

"You don't have time to nurse an old lady, Olivia."

"I always have time for you Verna. I'm in no rush." Olivia studied Verna, the chemotherapy was kind to Verna, so far, she had avoided mayor side effects but she looked tired and pale.

"I would have thought you were busy, Olivia?"

Olivia sighed, "I am, but I always have time for you."

Verna gave her a hard look, "you look better, more happy. Seems you've come to your senses and gave the poor man a break?" When Olivia didn't comment Verna said, "don't be so stubborn, you are not committing treachery by loving the President, and I won't kiss and tell."

"But it's wrong."

"No it's not! You are adults and know what you are doing, you two are made for each other. Besides, the last time I checked he was getting a divorce, it's not a state secret."

Olivia breathed deeply, "no, it's not. We need to speed up the divorce process. It's already interfering with the President's political agenda and leaves him vulnerable."

"I agree." Verna stated.

From the hospital Olivia drove to the Supreme Court to talk to Judge Lawson, he welcomed her into his office.

"Thank you for your help with Oliver, he is already in treatment and is committed."

"I'm glad to hear that, Walker." Olivia smiled warmly at the elder man.

"But I don't think you've come to talk about Oliver, how can I help you, Olivia?"

Olivia liked his forwardness, "we need to speed the President's divorce process up, the normal six months is unacceptable."

Olivia stopped by Patrick Keating's office and he welcomed her in.

"I can't thank you for how you helped me and my wife, I've worked for this chance to be appointed to the Supreme Court most of my life. Thank you, Ms Pope."

"Thank the President, he believed in you and still does."

"He's a good man, I hate the mess he's in now. Poor man!"

Olivia smiled mildly, "a wife's bad decisions can end careers." She watched how anger, guilt and shame crossed his face. "We need the President to be divorced soon, very soon."

"I'm a strong supporter of our President, Ms Pope." Keating declared.

The oval office was empty when Olivia walked through the door, so she continued directly into her temporally office in the small room behind the oval office and sat down. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed and enjoyed a quiet moment, that unfortunately only lasted for a few moments.

Fitz and Cyrus walked through the oval office and into hers.

"Are you informed instantly when I come to the White House?" Olivia joked,

Fitz looked sheepishly, "as a matter of fact I am."

Olivia mildly surprised, Fitz tended to be a little possessive but to the sweet side. She smiled warmly at him, it was nice to see him and he returned her smile with a heated glare full of promises. "I've always been informed as soon as you entered the White House."

"We have two-third of the House for now but it will be tight until the divorce is final. The VP hasn't come with a statement yet, but rumor has it that she is gathering ammunitions to move to the big league." Cyrus paced the room. "I really, really do want to keep my job, and I also would like to spend just one night home in the near future, but I fear the latter is most likly to turn into days. This is still not looking good."

"Get the participants from the meeting about the situation in East Sudan to comment on the meeting today, that will show the country that the President is focused on his job. Call the British Prime Minister and the German Chancellor and make a joint statement that you are working together to solve the situation there, and release it at the same time in all three countries." Olivia looked from Fitz to Cyrus.

"Got it." Cyrus said.

"The divorce will be final within a month, work on the settlement right away."

Fitz looked at her with surprise, "that was fast?"

Olivia stared right back at him, "is that a problem?" She held her breath suddenly feeling insecure and afraid that he had regretted the separation.

Fitz held her stare and the world stopped spinning and nothing but he mattered. "No, it is not a problem, on the contrary it is a good piece of news, thank you." He spoke softly.

"Okay, the play time is over." Cyrus broke in, obviously bothered by their private moment, "the President is still married, behave accordingly!" He waited until Fitz sat down and took his own seat, "well done, Olivia. You've done the impossible in Washington DC rushed a divorce through. Glad that you're on our team."

"It's time for the President to have a talk with his VP," Olivia stated and handed Fitz the folder she had come to give him. "This will be a help." She promised.

He accepted the folder with a doubting look. "Politic is dirty, Fitz." Olivia whispered. "Yeah, that's the part I don't like." He whispered back.

Back at Olivia Pope and Associates Olivia wanted an update on the Travis case. The team met in the conference room, Abby who finally had graced the office with her sunny face was plastering pictures up on the wall.

"Good to see you, Abby" Olivia greeted.

"Hey Olivia, see you found your way to work today, nice of you." Abby looked up and down at Olivia, "I would've voted no to this case, another smart boy running from his responsibility."

"Then it was nice of you to oversleep." Olivia took in Abby's appearance, she looked happy so maybe the secret affair with Davis Rosen was good for her, which was regrettable. Love was never easy. Olivia hated that only one outcome of Davis and Abby's affair was acceptable.

"Huck, anything on Travis?"

"He wasn't a religious man until recently, has a bachelor in Commerce and worked at Unilever until he was elected into the Senate. When he courted Mary- Ann he found God and the right wing of the Republican party. Smoked marihuana as young, nothing big and dated a lot of women."

"The mother?"

Quinn looked up, "her name is Tammy Johnson, she a widow and kindergarten teacher at the local school. The daughter's name is Emily Johnson, she is nine."

Harrison added, "she will meet you today."

"So we do not know much yet." Olivia was not pleased.

"Oh, we know the senator doesn't like commitment unless power and money comes along with it. He will make a good Governor. Nice guy and good role model for the kids." Abby stated ironically.

Olivia stopped outside the small house on the quiet road in the very nice and friendly neighborhood. The small house was yellow with a white door and white window frames, and the small lawn was well-kept. The house was a house for a family with a middle class income, not too expensive, but too expensive for a single mother working as a teacher.

Olivia got out of the car, walked to the door and knocked, a girl with brown hair and big brown eyes answered the door. "Hello, my name is Olivia Pope may I speak to you mom."

"Mommy!" The girl yelled and turned again to look at Olivia, "I'm Emily."

"Hallo, Emily." Olivia smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Before Emily could answer, Tammy came to the door and the girl forgot all about Olivia, "mom, can I play with Jossie, please."

"Yeah, you may play with Jossie. See you honey," The girl grinned happily and ran to the house next door. "I am Tammy Johnson and I take that you are Olivia Pope?"

Olivia nodded.

"Do come in." Olivia stepped into the neat and clean house. It was clearly a home with a child in it but not messy in any way and friendly looking. Olivia took the offered seat on the couch and accepted a cup of coffee.

"You do know why I am here?" Olivia asked. She guessed that Tammy was in her mid thirties.

"Yeah, I called Jack as soon as the saw the journalist sneaking around trying to take pictures of Emily."

"You have contact with Senator Travis?"

A frown filled Tammy's face, "very rarely. He made it very clear when he engaged Mary-Ann that he was out of our lives. He always wanted to go places."

"You were okay with that?" Olivia suspected the opposite.

"No, I was disappointed that he could walk away from his daughter without looking back, I had hoped that Jack would find happiness in a simple life but this wasn't for him, and I guess that's why he never wanted to get married. He always talked about running for the Senate." She smiled, "that's what made me fall in love with him, he was so different from Chris."

"Chris was your husband?"

"Yeah, we got married when I was 22 and he was 25, two years later he was death. He was in the military, that and a family was all he wanted from life, not a big dream of power and money. He would never have walked away from his child." Tammy's voice was full of regrets.

"Did Chris die in line of duty, Mrs. Johnson?"

"Just call me Tammy, yes but in a freak accident, some equipment blew up and Chris was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Tammy sounded sad, "I met Jack the same year and he helped me overcome my grief and see that I could still have a family. Jack just didn't want a family yet."

"But you had Emily?" Olivia fished for more information.

Tammy smiled joyously, "yeah, we had Emily, she wasn't planned but we were careless and a baby came along. I was thrilled but Jack wasn't, but he always loved Emily, he just wasn't a family man. We settled into a routine until he met Mary-Ann."

"Did you live together?"

Tammy nodded, "he moved out just before he met Mary-Ann said he need the space, and time to figure out what he wanted. He wasn't much home the last few months, anyhow. It was hard on Emily."

"Do you want anything from Jack Travis, Tammy? Have you thought about talking to the journalist?"

Tammy hugged herself like she suddenly felt cold, "I haven't talk with any journalist but Jack is listed as Emily's father, so the kinship will be hard to keep a secret. What I want from Jack?" Tammy pauses, "I want him to realize how much Emily misses him but I'll never demand that he sees her, in some ways, he not an easy man to love, but he can be very charming."

"He never promised to marry you?"

"No never, and I never expected it." Tammy looked straight at Olivia, "in some ways, it was easier not to be married."

The President welcomed his Vice President into the oval office, "Sally, it's good to see you. I trust your family is fine?"

Sally looked expectedly at him, "just fine, Mr. President. I guess the same can't be said about your family?" Sally smiled pointedly at him.

Fitz smiled ruefully, "it depends from which point you see it. I'm in good shape, if that was what you were wondering about."

"Marriage should never be taken lightly, Mr. President. It says a lot about the person to give up a union made before God. A lot of voters are deeply hurt and disappointed by your moral devaluation."

"Thank you for your honesty, Sally. I can assure you that my moral is intact and far from devalued." Sally gave him a doubtful look. "Sally, we have been through this before. I have two-third of the House, but I hear that I don't have your support. You realize that no Vice President has been elected president without the support from the former President, and that if you use pro tempore and won, your time as acting President would be counted as one period and you could only be elected once hereafter?"

Sally studied him calmly, her ambition and eagerness for processing the presidential powers and duties were easily read in her eyes. "That is a sacrifice I'm willing to make to serve the people and lead them on the right moral path."

Fitz kept a straight face, "the right moral path, that's not easy to lead people down that path, and it requires a stainless reputation." He paused and gave Sally the time to nod in righteous acknowledge. "Are you aware that Reverend Wilkes' son- in- law, Senator Travis, has a daughter out of wedlock, and that he lived unmarried with the mother of his child before he met the Reverend's daughter? Isn't the Reverend Godfather to your oldest daughter and very a close friend and supporter of you and your husband?"

Sally swallowed, "yes, Reverend Wilkes and his wife are close friends, but I don't believe that our friendship will be an issue interfering with running this country."

"The right moral path, excuse me, I've forgotten the name of your oldest daughter. Is she well after the abortion? I hear that she has a bit of a drinking problem, a shame at such a young age. The police escorted her home once or twice the last month?"

Sally Langston swallowed harder this time, "Mr. President, my support won't be an issue, I support my President as I always have." She rose and offered him her hand.

Fitz took it and held it tightly for several seconds, "don't forget to keep on supporting me, Madame Vice President." Sally swallowed again before she nodded, "the right moral path is difficult to steer at, Sally." He offered in farewell.

Not long after Fitz said goodbye to Sally, Olivia and Cyrus walked into the oval office, they had followed the news steam for an updating together.

"Sally saw her ways and is now a supporter of her President, she just needed a little persuasion, and she realized how fragile her own little house was." Fitz leaned back in the armchair and rested his head against it.

"Good job, Mr. President." Cyrus leaned forward in the chair and stared at Fitz, "Reverend Wilkes has raised some questions about the fatherhood of your children on a small, local news channel in Texas." Cyrus paused, "they are your children, right?"

Olivia froze and turned her attention to Fitz, who was lying in his armchair and studied them through half closed eyes, "I hope so, I have never questioned that and I won't."

"I'll fix this too," Olivia sighed.

"How did you know about Wilkes's son- in- law?" Fitz pushed his body up in the chair and watched her. "The son-in-law is my client." Olivia glared back at him.

"It's a small world."

"No, it's just that all the sharks and monsters come to Washington, at least the ones with political interest. Wilkes's son-in-law…?" Cyrus turned his head towards Olivia.

"He wants to play with the adults. Governor." She explained.

"Where?" Fitz asked.

Olivia smiled tiredly, "Texas!"

"Of course." Cyrus was alert again, the break was over, "perhaps this part time job at the White House isn't so bad at all, it seems agreeable with your company."

"Don't go there, Cyrus." Olivia warned, "I'm off to work, my real work." She wasn't smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing. Regarding my grammar errors, they are mine – nothing is moved around in uploading, it's because I'm not fluent in English and Danish uses reversed word order compared to English. I welcome to have errors pointed out and know grammar errors can make the story hard to read.

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 13

When Olivia returned to Olivia Pope and Associates Senator Travis and his wife were waiting for her.

"Senator and Mrs. Travis." Olivia greeted, "sorry you had to wait."

"Don't worry, we just arrived." Travis gave Olivia a tense smile. Olivia kept most of her attention on his wife, Mrs. Travis, was pale, tense and clearly angry.

"This is the team." Olivia waved her hand in the directions of Harrison, Huck, Abby and Quinn. "I need you to be honest with me if you want me to fix this." She stared directly at Mrs. Travis, "am I clear?"

Travis squeezed his wife hand, "we understand and Mary-Ann wants us to move forward together."

Olivia leaned against the big table, "this is how we do it. Senator, you will make a public statement that you have a daughter, and that you lived together with your daughter and her mother for several years. Then we schedule a live interview with you both in Texas. Senator you regret that you haven't seen your daughter for years, and have come to realize that you can't deny your love for her anymore. Mrs. Travis you will shed a tear and forgive your husband for his former sins and for not telling you. Like the good Christian you are and because you love you husband, you will welcome the girl into your lives."

Mary-Ann Travis looked up confused; "welcome the girl into our lives, I'm not sure I understand."

"You will ask for visitation rights and Mrs. Johnson will allow it. You will see Emily on a regular basis and she will sleep over, soon." Olivia was very clear in her speech.

Abruptly, Mrs. Travis stood up and stared angrily at her husband, "you never mentioned the visitation rights you just told me we had to acknowledge the girl. I won't do this."

Travis also got up, "Mary-Ann, honey. Please, I didn't know the plan but we can hardly accept the girl and then ignore her, how would that look?"

"I don't know how it will look, Jack! All I know is that you could have…should have told me this before you proposed marriage. I have obligations to my father and his Church. I've my reputation to think of. "

Travis tried to place an arm around his wife shoulders, "Mary-Ann be reasonable, please. I'm still the same man you said yes to in the church on our wedding day. We both want me to become Governor."

"You may be the same man, Jack, but I don't know you. A child out of matrimony! How could you do this to me?"

"Huck, Harrison take Senator Travis out and offer him a cup of coffee, I'll talk to Mrs. Travis." Olivia's voice cut through the argument between the Senator and his wife. Harrison grabbed the Senator by the elbow and escorted him out and Huck followed looking a bit uneasy with all the emotions on display.

"Please, sit down, Mrs. Travis." Olivia politely suggested and took her own seat next to Mrs. Travis. "Would you like something to drink, water, coffee?"

Mary-Ann Travis calmed down and took her seat, "water, please."

"Quinn, please." Olivia kept her attention on the senator's wife when Quinn left the room.  
"What do you want, Mrs. Travis?" Olivia asked.

"That my husband hadn't fathered a bastard child!" She sounded bitter and hateful.

"Well that ship sailed long ago, Mrs. Travis. What you really want is a husband who is honest with you, who shares your beliefs, and you wanted to give him his firstborn child. You wanted the fairytale and got the nightmare. It isn't fair but this is what you got. You never asked the tough questions and now you're caught in this marriage. Do you want a divorce?"

"Of course I don't want a divorce it will ruin me and my parents."

Quinn walked quietly into the room and placed a glass in front of Mary-Ann Travis.

"Then your options are limited. Your husband is listed as the father of Emily Johnson, it will only be a matter of time before the truth is out, but you can control the damage and the whens and hows." Olivia paused and studied the woman she was young, maybe 24. Her blond hair was up in a fancy ponytail and her soft brown eyes completed the innocent look.

"I'll do my part to save our reputation and my marriage."

"Good. I can't force you to like Emily but you will have to pretend to do in public and you will speak politely to Tammy Johnson. You want to give the impression that you are a mature woman who can handle difficult situations. This is compulsory for a Senator's wife and for a Governor's wife!"

"Do you think he can still become Governor?"

Olivia was tempted to roll her eyes but instead she said. "His chances will be as good as before." Olivia found Abby's eyes "get the Senator back in here."

Travis walked into the room with a worried glance in the direction of his wife, he awkwardly sat down next to her and reached for her hand, and relaxed a little when she didn't pushed his hand away.

"We follow the plan. I need to talk to Reverend Wilkes and his wife first, preferably tomorrow. Don't make your statement before I've talked to your father-in-law."

"Thank you so much, Ms Pope." Travis got up and shook her hand eagerly, his smile charming and full of relief, "I'm sure the voters will understand my mistake with your help."

"Did he just call his daughter a mistake?" Abby was chocked.

"I think so." Olivia was chocked too.

"The daughter he raised and then abandoned for power and fame, what a catch." Abby mocked. "We help the good ones you could actually call us Robin Hood and Associates."

Olivia had just opened a bottle of wine when someone knocked on her door, barefoot she answered the door and looked into the smiling face of Fitz, he held out a paper bag for her. "Chinese?"

"What are you doing here?" Olivia glared to her right and then to her left before she pulled him into her apartment. "You are not supposed to be here."

"Yet here I am." He laughed and pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips. Olivia willingly surrendered and her lips became soft and inviting. Her arms reached up and her fingers began to caress his hair. He moaned into her mouth and pulled her tighter to him. His arms encircled her waist and he lifted her up and she locked her legs around him, she felt how aroused he was and she twisted against his sex. Fitz moaned again and began to walk towards her bedroom. They broke the kiss and she nestled her nose into the valley between his throat and ear and breathed in, she was addicted to his scent. Somehow, the bag had vanished at some point, and his hands were free to caress her body after he had put her down on the bed and he took full advances of the situation. His hands greedy and warm and slowly they found a way up under her clothes to touch her bare skin, she moaned and his lips covers her in an urgent kiss.

"You know you can't sneak out of the White House, don't you?" Olivia raised her head from Fitz's chest and watched him, he looked so relaxed and carefree, and he just smiled at her.

"Fitz?"

"I just got you back and I'm not letting you go again, we can sneak around for a month."

"Or we can wait a month and play it safe." She was serious.

"No!" He was just as serious. "Don't be my fixer, be my…" he smiled, "girlfriend"

She smiled, "girlfriend. That's something."

"It is." He agreed. "Hungry?" He asked and she remembered that he had not come empty handed.

"Yes," She smiled and kissed him, "Chinese takeout where did you leave it?"

Fitz smiled and leaned his bodyweight on his elbows, "on the floor in your living room. I think I was a bit distracted." He apologized, he didn't look the least bit sorry but rather smug.

Olivia kissed him again before she got out of bed and got into her outfit. She looked with disapproval at Fitz, "get up," she said and threw his shirt to him, "we will eat outside the bed."

She found two wine glasses and poured wine into them, after placing the glasses and the food boxes on a tray she walked to the couch and sat down. Just as she opened one of the boxes Fitz came in and joined her. He was wearing his shirt and pants but was barefoot and tieless, and he looked gorgeous. He reached for the wineglass and took a sip, Olivia gave him a box of food and couldn't help smiling, this was such a normal and simple thing to do together; sharing a meal late at night. This was the simplicity of life she had always wanted to have with him and suddenly it seemed possible.

The next morning Olivia followed Reverend Wilkes, his wife and Senator Travis into the conference room and asked them all to take a seat together along with her team.

"Where is Mrs. Travis?" Olivia glared at Travis who fidgeted uncomfortable in his chair, "she is not feeling well today." He apologized.

"Hope it will pass very soon." Olivia shot him another glare before she turned her attention towards the Wilkes, "I take it that Senator Travis has told you his secret?"

Reverend Wilkes turned reddish from anger, "Jack has informed us about his former life and the daughter he left, not to mention the woman he left alone to care for his lovechild, and I disapprove of his actions." Mrs. Wilkes nodded her head in agreement.

"Whether you approve or not is not really important, it is between you and the Senator, we're here to find the best way for the voters to accept the Senator's past without judging him. The question is does he have your support or not?"

The Reverend stared sourly at Travis, "we do not have a choice, he married our daughter and divorce is out of the question, it would ruin our daughter and us."

"Then you will have to support Senator Travis one hundred percent in the press and at your Church. You'll let everybody know that the girl is innocent in all of this, like all children are innocent, and no one should mark her as a bastard child. You will welcome her into your family as the daughter of your son-in-law. You are disappointed in your son-in-law's mistake but we all sin sometimes, and the Senator regrets and therefore should be forgiven. You will act like a family and take Emily to social events for the sake of family bliss. Mrs. Wilkes you have always wanted a granddaughter and now you got one."

Mrs. Wilkes gave her a cold stare, "I've always wanted a granddaughter from my daughter or son, not an additional granddaughter." Mrs. Wilkes looked like an older version of Mary-Ann, her eyes were less naïve but she was as stubborn as her daughter.

Olivia took a quick breath, "this is not a question about grandchildren and their family trees, this are about saving your daughter and her husband's reputations and the senator's political career. If you don't care about your daughter's reputation and social life then stick to your dislike of additional grandchildren, but if you do care, you will welcome Emily and do it so convincing that people believes you. The choice is yours"

Mrs. Wilkes looked at her husband, the Reverend folded his hands and said, "we will do this for our daughter. I'll make a statement and I will support Jack and hopefully he will be Governor, one day."

"Good choice. Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me the White House is expecting me." Olivia looked Travis directly into the eyes when she spoke, he looked rueful but took her hand and shook it.

Olivia closed the door behind the Wilkes and Travis and sighed relieved, now she had to prepare Mrs. Johnson for how to navigate through the mess Travis had made.

In her office, she switched the television on and leaned her body against the doorframe, the screen showed the President on his way to a meeting with the Secretary of the State, and she simply stood rooted to the floor and watched him unable to look away. He was looking handsome and happy. He had left her apartment just before six this morning after a night of cuddling and peaceful sleep. Her pillow now bore his scent again and her body was relaxed.

On her way to Mrs. Johnson her phone vibrated, "Pope!"

"Read page three, we have a small situation that can get big. When can you be here?"

"Give me 2 hours, Cyrus." Olivia answered.

Emily was in school but Tammy had taken the day off to speak to Olivia. Olivia sat at the same couch that she had sat on when she first visited Emily and Tammy.

"Mrs. Johnson."

"Call me Tammy, please."

"Tammy, Jack wants visitation rights with Emily. Tomorrow he will make a statement that he has a daughter with you, and he wants her to be a part of his family."

"He just wants to save his career." Tammy stated a little bitter.

"Yes, he wants to save his career but he is also Emily's father, and it would be good for her to see her father and his wife. Mary-Ann has agreed to spend time with Emily and so has Mary- Ann's parents."

"I just hope they will treat her well. What will happen if I refuse his request for visitation rights, I mean he just left and hasn't seen Emily for years?"

Olivia fixed her stare on Tammy, "He hasn't seem Emily for years but he has supported you financially each months and that will be viewed in his favor, he's not uncaring. If you take this to court Emily will lose, a lot of bad stuff will be written in the papers and she will be called a lovechild, a child born out of wedlock and maybe worse. It won't be pleasant and the reporters will dig in your past and write all sorts of lies. If you help Jack to stay Senator Emily will suddenly be a senator's daughter and have privileges. Doing this the right way will save you a lot of grief. I know you're disappointed with Jack and wanted more from him, but this is what you will get from him."

"Like I said he is a difficult man to love and I'm finally over him, so I will do as you say."

"Is there a new man in your life?" Olivia was curious and worried.

"Yes, John is a high school teacher and Emily likes him."

Sighing, Olivia asked "how long have you know John?"

"Nine months, we're talking about moving in together."

"That's sounds nice. Has John been married before?"

"Yes, he was divorced four years ago. His ex-wife is a dentist and remarried two years ago."

Olivia got up and walked to the front door, "thank you for your time, Tammy."

In the car Olivia called the office and got hold of Harrison, she asked him to check Tammy's boyfriend John, during her short conversation with Harrison Olivia found page three in the newspaper and understood why Cyrus was worried. It was a small article following a full coverage of the presidential divorce and Mellie's adultery.

_The President had his first crisis six months ago when Billy Chambers accused the President of having an affair with his girlfriend, and came forward with a sex tape he claimed was evidence of this affair. At that time the former First Lady claimed that she was the one having relation with the President on the tape, and that it was recorded on the night she possible had become pregnant. How can this be the truth when the baby isn't the President's? Was Mrs. Grant not the only one cheating in the presidential marriage?_

Olivia frowned, she should have been prepared for this and for the pang she felt in the heart when she was reminded of Fitz's ordeal with Amanda. She wondered if she would ever be able to forget that Fitz had been intimate with another woman?

She turned the car around and headed for the White House. The tone in the political debate and coverage seemed to become hasher and more personalized each year.

Cyrus met her in the hall and walked her to her temporary office at the White House, "this was a small article but you know how small articles often grow and become fatal." Cyrus said as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"Let us not jump to conclusions, Cyrus." Olivia sounded calmer than she actually was. She knew perfectly well who Fitz was being intimate with on the tape and how damaging it would be if that became public knowledge. "There is no reason to believe it's not Mellie on that tape."

"Yes, yes there is! The President told us he couldn't be intimates with his wife at the time his soon to be ex-wife became pregnant. Remember?"

Olivia pace the floor for a brief moment, "as long as Mellie cooperates this is not a problem. They told the nation on national television that they wanted a baby and fought hard for their marriage, and that normally requires sexual activities, right?"

"Ok, we can work with that." Cyrus didn't sound convinced, "why can't the Presidents of this country be saints?"

"Because they are humans like the rest of us, Cyrus." Olivia answered tiredly."Just tell the Communication Director to make a small comment on this we don't want to make it a big issue for the press"

"The communication department worked much smoother when you were head of the department." Cyrus looked innocently at her. "I'm not coming back." Olivia meant it.

"I've to try." Cyrus frowned. "I miss you here, miss having a sane, smart person to talk to, it relaxes me."

"Buy the poppy, they take away anxiety, at least I heard they do." She laughed. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Pope!" Listening she headed for the door, "Coming, Harrison."

Harrison waited for her at Olivia Pope and Associates with a worried look in his face, "we have a situation in Texas," he said. Olivia sighed and waited for him to continue. "Mrs. Travis didn't follow your instructions. Huck has the live statement from the Senator and his wife on his computer."

"Show me." Olivia barked

"_Mrs. Travis, how do you feel about your husband keeping his daughter a secret from you? Have you seen the girl, yet?"_

"_I accept my husband's past and forgive him, we all lose our ways sometimes and it's how you handle the mistakes that define you as a human being. Jack regrets and deserves forgiveness and understanding. No, I haven't meet Jack's daughter and I'm not sure I will."_

Olivia stared at the screen unwilling to believe what Mary-Ann Travis had just done to her husband, she talked about forgiveness but the last comment stated that she offered none. This was bad. Olivia began to pace the floor, she could fix this but she needed to see the Senator and his wife and right now was not the time for her to leave Washington. Her two jobs were in conflicts and she hated that.

"What do you want to do, Olivia?" Harrison and Huck watched her pacing, "do you want me to book a flight?" Harrison asked.

"No! No, I can't leave right now." Olivia stopped her pacing she was in deep conflict, one part of her loyal to her company and another part of her unable to leave Fitz right now, afraid he would abandon her if she left town. She knew she was being foolish but she needed him right now.

"The Senator and his wife need to come here." She finally said and got a confused look from Harrison, Olivia always assisted her clients where they needed her. Harrison took her by the elbow and walked her to her office.

"I've seen you struggle for a very long time now, Olivia. I don't know what the struggle is about but I see you hurt more and more. Today you seemed more like the old Olivia until I suggested that you left town. How can I help you, Olivia? Just say the words."

Olivia felt cornered, Harrison was right she had been falling to pieces but nowthepieces were coming back together again, but her fear was just the same. She feared being abandoned by the people she loved especially she feared being abandoned by Fitz.

"Olivia?"

Taking a deep breath she smiled kindly at Harrison, "thanks, I just need to be in town right now. Help me with Senator Travis and his wife when they arrive, please?"

He gave her a long look, "sure. Are you shutting down the firm?"

"No! I would never do that. This firm keeps us together, I want that." Olivia was shaken by his question.

Harrison smiled, "good, you're my family. You know, once a gladiator always a gladiator."

Quinn came into the office before Olivia had a chance to react to Harrison's statement, "Travis and his wife are already in town."

"What?" This was absurd and Olivia was choked.

"They left Texas right after the interview yesterday." Quinn enlightened her.

"Are they completely out of their minds?" Olivia asked in a loud voice, "Quinn call the Senator and have him and his wife in here before lunch."

"Incoming" Huck yelled.

Olivia, Harrison and Quinn rushed to the hall and watched the elevator, "it's your friend, the Senator." Huck yelled again.

"Of course." Olivia whispered, "Quinn call Senator Travis, Harrison work up a legal binding contract with the terms of visitation rights between Travis and Johnson, we need to work fast." Thinking fast she yelled to Huck, "check Mary-Ann Travis."

Olivia stayed and watched the door open, "hello Edison."

"When the mountain won't come to you… why haven't you returned any of my phone calls?" He smiled but there was a touch of seriousness in his eyes.

Bowing her head slightly, "sorry Edison, I've been very busy."

"Thought so, fixing a presidential divorce must be time consuming but even the President doesn't need his fixer twenty four seven, Olivia. He can't be that demanding."

"I'm not the President's fixer and he is not demanding in any way. I'm busy with two jobs. That's the twenty four seven job." Calming down she added, "let us take this to my office."

Closing the door behind them she turned and smiled sweetly, "I know I promised to think about dating you, but honestly my life is too busy for dating right now."

He just stared at her, "I'm not giving up, Olivia. But I won't wait forever, we lived together and don't need to take it slow, I guess I know you better than most people."

"You do," She agreed. "This is not about taking it slow or fast Edison, this is about me not having room in my life for you right now." This time Olivia's voice was firm, "I'm not trying to play games with you Edison and I'm sorry that I called you, it wasn't to get back together." She had called him in desperation, needing someone to hold her and want her, but she couldn't tell him that.

"Don't be sorry, Liv." He gave her a hard look, "the President has my support, because I like Mrs. Grant but mostly because of you, Liv. You may have a bad judgment of Presidents but I believe in your gut anyway" He laughed at her and she couldn't help smiling back.

"Then there is hope for you," she bantered, their different views on the former Presidents had always been a source to heated and fun discussions between them. The memories still made her smile, "you always had a narrowed mind."

"Only when it comes to the things I value most," he was quick to answer and she saw the heat in her eyes, her body didn't respond but she wanted to get away from him. She fought the urge to take a step back and forced a smile to her face, "then you must value the list of Presidents very much."

Edison pushed his head back and laughed loudly "you always had a sharp, witty tongue, Liv." Still smiling he added, "I'll leave you to your demanding jobs, see you around, Liv."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes

Author's note: Due to the time difference it is Friday before I can see new episodes of Scandal. Wow, it was a good episode. Animelover6000 – you're welcome. I was choked too, until the last moment I hoped Fitz wouldn't be harmed.

Thank you to History Princess for pointing out that Supreme Court would never be involved in a divorce – I've change the wrong detail.

Guest: Thank you – I think the Scandal writers are briliant

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 14

Travis walked nonchalant into the conference room followed by his sulky wife, the coldness between them was almost touchable and that worried Olivia.

"I saw your live statement from yesterday, you did the exact opposite of what I told you to do. What happened?" Olivia had no time for playing nice.

Travis looked surprised, "I think we handled it well."

Olivia stared at him in disbelief, "you didn't! Why are you already back in Washington?"

"We gave our statement, there was no need for us to stay and my father-in-law will handle any questions that might come."

"That is not good enough, questions will come. If you intent to run for Governor in Texas, and win the election you need to be in Texas and bond with the voters, and you need to handle your forgotten daughter in a way the voters will accept and like. Do you and your wife want the Governor post in Texas, or doesn't it really matter to you?"

Mary-Ann Travis looked up for the first time with chock in her eyes, "of course it matters!"

"Then what didn't you understand about the directions I gave you? I told you to be supportive of your husband and accept his daughter with open arms."

"But I don't want to be a stepmother of a child I never wanted. Jack lied to me, he promised me he would run for President one day, but how can he now?"

Sighing, Olivia watched the young woman, "the only way to become a Governor's wife is to play the game, Mrs. Travis and you don't!" Pausing she turned her attention to Travis, "and you don't do a better job than your wife, unfortunately."

They both looked offended at her, "what do you mean, Ms Pope?" Travis found his voice.

"I don't know how you made it to Senate, your father-in-laws connections I assume, but they won't be enough in the run for Governor. You both act like spoiled kids."

Finally, they both looked shaken and with a insecure voice Travis asked, "what do you want us to do, Ms Pope?"

Staring him firmly into the eyes she said, "I want you to listen to me and do as I tell you, I can only help you if you use my advices. This is your last chance."

Jack and Mary-Ann shared a moment looking at each other, but finally the both nodded.

"You will work together as a devoted couple, show the voters that you are in love, touch each other and smile. Mrs. Travis, you will invite Emily into your house on visits, also extended visits, and treat the girl well. Senator, you will act remorseful and promise to do better in the future, and spend a lot of time with your wife and Emily, and keep on supporting and cooperating with Mrs. Johnson."

"Do I need to be around the girl, after all, she is Jack's daughter?" Mary-Ann was sulking again.

"Yes, if you want to be a Governor's wife, yes! This is not optional."

"Fine."

"Good. We are back to damage control. You left Texas to visit Emily because you couldn't wait any longer. You will visit her today together, holding hands and look like this is a joyous moment in your lives. Harrison is working on a visitation agreement; you can refer to that as another reason why you came to Washington. Tomorrow you will return to Texas and stay there for the majority of your time in the future. Mr. Travis, you were not born and raised in Texas and the voters hardly know you, change that. Use the fact that your wife is a local belle. Make a new statement about how happy you are to finally be in contact with Emily. Have I made myself clear?."

"Perfect clear, Mrs. Pope." Travis looked as pale as his wife did.

"You have to work hard for second chances on the political scene, Senator Travis and Mrs. Travis."

Huck knocked on the glass wall to catch Olivia's attention. Excusing herself, she got up and walked out to Huck.

"What is it Huck?" Olivia kept her voice low.

"Mrs. Travis isn't as innocent as she looks." Huck said in a loaded tone of voice.

Olivia gave him a glare, "what have you found?"

Huck raised his eyes, "she isn't as innocent as she looks, they never are you know. She had an affair with a married man just before she met Mr. Travis. Her father talked to the cheating man, a man belonging to the Church of Reverend Wilkes, and forced Mrs. Travis into the marriage to end the affair and the gossip."

Olivia watched the couple through the glass wall. "Do you want to use the information?" Huck was restless.

"No not yet. This will be between us." Olivia walked to Harrison's office, "if the document is ready please join us. Is Abby still talking with Mrs. Johnson?"

Quinn nodded, "Mrs. Johnson was a little upset with Mrs. Travis statement from yesterday."

Olivia walked back to the conference room followed by Harrison and Quinn, "we have made a visitation agreement for you, it will stand in court, Harrison is one of the best lawyers in the country. You'll take this to Mrs. Johnson today and you will both sign and honor this schedule. I'll meet you there later."

Olivia drove to the White House to have lunch with Fitz, he had ended his meeting with the Secretary of State, and she could squeeze lunch in before she had to assist the Senator at Mrs. Johnson's place. He sat at his desk when she walked in, but looked up when he sensed the change in the room, she hadn't knocked on the door but walked right in. He gave her a full smile but stayed in his chair, Olivia nodded and headed to her office, they were both very aware of the cameras in the oval office.

Five minutes later Fitz strolled casually into Olivia's office and closed the door behind him, pausing at the door he just looked at her, his eyes holding hers in an iron lock that made her breathing change into a faster pace, the heat in his eyes impossible to ignore. Her body reacted immediately to his passion, and she saw his breathing followed the pace of hers. Her legs walked her to him without any thoughts, and she first stopped when their bodies almost touched. Fitz bowed his head and kissed her hungrily, her arms found their way around his neck and her fingers nursed the hair on the back of his head.

Fitz moaned into her mouth, his arms encircled her waist and lifted her up, and she locked her legs around him. He turned and supported her against the wall, giving one of his hands free accesses to caress her through her sleeveless top, and her body instantly responds grinding against his.

"God, I want you Olivia." He whispered with his mouth against her. She grinded against his sex harder this time, her body on fire and her hands moved to unzip his pants, they fell to his ankles. Next she leaned back against the door to made space enough for her to pull down his boxers. She was rewarded with Fitz gasping for air and his wandering hands forced her legs to touch the floor before unzipping her slacks. In a swift movement, he pulled her slacks and throngs down, then he lifted her up again and her legs willingly encircled his waist.

His lips found hers again and demanded access to her mouth, her tongue met his in a dance of give and take, he grinded against her, she whimpered in pleasure, and he took mercy on them.

His lips found a soft spot on her neck and rested there, and her hands held him tighter to her, unwilling to let him go. She always felt the safest in the moments after making love to Fitz.

"I'll never get enough of you, Olivia." he looked into her eyes. "Good." She whispered. He kissed her softly before he rested his forehead against hers and became lost in her eyes. A distant knock on a door interrupted them, Fitz smiled disappointedly, "that will be our lunch."

"Duty is calling then." Her voice was full of remorse, but she released him and gently he sat her down on the floor again. In a hurry, they dressed and Fitz went to open the door for the serving staff. Olivia already missed him but followed after him in a controlled pace, the cameras always followed every move in the oval office and they had to keep a low profile.

They each chose an armchair to sit in and dug into the food, after a few minutes Fitz looked up, "How was your morning?"

"Busy, that Senator Travis and his wife is a piece of work, I'll never understand how he made it to Senate."

Fitz gave her a half smile, "Sally has good connections in the South and Travis is a fine poppy, he won't rebel. I don't think he has any political agenda except from staying in office." He shook his head.

Olivia watched him worriedly, "and Edison came to see me." She rushed the words out.

Fitz's hand froze in midair between his plate and his mouth, and his eyes flew to hers in question, "why?"

Stalking time she answered, "he wanted to see me."

Fitz eyes lost some of their warmth, "that's obvious, Olivia. Why did he want to see you?"

She watched him closely, "are you jealous, Fitz?" She almost smiled. "Very!" He said. "Why did he come?"

"To thank me for getting him his job back… and to ask me out on a date." His eyes bore into hers, "which answer did you give him?"

"I told him I was too busy, besides that, I promised you to not date other people, remember?" Her eyes lost their teasing and became soft.

"Good. Thank you." He relaxed.

"How was your day?"

He chuckled, "I wasn't asked out on a date, but we have a fundraising party coming up on Friday. I can't invite you as my date, but I can invite you as a dear friend, and a soon to be officially girlfriend" He gave her an apologetic frown.

"I accept. The offers will come you know?" This time it was Olivia's turn to look worried.

Fitz just smiled "then I will have to kindly decline."

"Good answer." She smiled back.

Abby opened the door at Mrs. Johnson's, "where were you? The photographer is here."

"Good, then we are ready. How is everyone?"

Abby had a happier gleam about her than she had had in a long time and Olivia frowned, the Abby-David Rosen situation was getting out of hand, it showed Abby's lack of sense and responsibility. Nevertheless, it pained Olivia that the relationship had to be put to an end. Abby deserved happiness, didn't they all?

"Everyone is a little tense, Mrs. Travis looks afraid of Emily but the girl is handling this very well. End of briefing." Abby pulled Olivia inside of the house, and closed the door. Olivia walked into the living room where she found them all, Emily was showing her dad a schoolbook and Olivia circled her index finger in the photographer's direction to catch his attention, it worked and he understood her cue and started shooting.

Before long, both Emily and her dad looked up at the blinking light and the moment was ruined, "Emily will you stand between your dad and Mary-Ann and show them the book again?"

The girl looked hesitantly at Mrs. Travis and then looked to her mother, Tammy nodded and Emily stepped in between the Senator and his wife, but she slightly leaned her body against her dad, like she needed some support.

"Mrs. Travis mind your body language, this is a happy moment and you want to get to know Emily. Senator put your arm around Emily's waist, and hold her close to you. Emily lean more into your dad. Mrs. Travis move closer to your husband and Emily, smile and look directly at Emily's face."

Mary-Ann smiled a tense smile and did what she was told. It didn't look perfect, but it had to work. "This will do as the official pictures. How soon can we have the pictures, Gerard?"

Gerard lowered the camera, "if I leave now, I guess I can upload them in three to four hours. I will work on them before uploading them. Olivia." The photographer answered.

"Good, email them to me too, thank you Gerard." Gerard packed his equipment and left.

"Mrs. Johnson, can Emily play with a friend for a little while? I think it will be best if she doesn't participate in our conversation."

Tammy nodded, "Emily, go see if Jossie may play." Emily looked to her dad with longing."

"Your dad will say goodbye to you before he leaves, Emily." Olivia assured the girl, who turned her head gratefully in her direction, before she ran out of the room.

'"She has grown so much." The senator watched his daughter leaving. This was the first appealing glimpse Olivia had seen of his personality so far. "Children tend to grow, Jack. She's not the little girl you left." Tammy didn't sound unfriendly just wistful. Mary- Ann looked bored.

"I have a visitation agreement for you to sign, I think this is a fair deal for you all, and one that takes the well-being of Emily into consideration. Due to the distance between your homes, Emily will spend most of her time with her mother, and spend frequent weekends and holidays with her father and his wife. The visitation's schedule will start slowly and visits will take place in Washington at first. That way Emily will have time to adjust to the new situation. This agreement will show you all as the considerate adults you are. Please read and sign."

Jack Travis signed right away but Tammy hesitated, "I know it's a lot, Mrs. Johnson, but the transition will be gentle and prepare you and Emily on separation. It will do Emily good to have contact with her dad."

Tammy blinked a tear away, "I know but she's my little girl, and I won't be there for her."

Olivia watched Mary-Ann and understood Tammy. "For the first few visits in Texas, you can come along and stay at a nearby hotel, just in case Emily will need you, will that be fine with everybody?" Olivia asked.

Travis and Tammy nodded, "fine, we have a deal." Tammy agreed and signed the document.

Olivia and Abby got up and prepared to leave, "remember to follow my directions, Mrs. Travis no more brooding. Affection is the keyword. Mrs. Johnson, no talking to the press. Remember there is a child involved whom we want to feel loved. Senator Travis, bond with the voters of Texas. Ok?"

Three pair of heads turned in Olivia's directions and three pair of heads nodded in morose agreement. Olivia had to believe they would work for what they wanted.

"Did you feel the chill radiating from Mrs. Travis?" Abby asked as soon as they were out of the house.

"I did, she's a Southern Belle, not used to lose to anyone, and supposed to be very religious." Olivia smiled teasingly at Abby who teased back, "that explains it. But he is not the best of characters either, is he?"

"No he is not!" Olivia sighed. "You want a cup of coffee, Abby? There's a small coffee shop five minutes from here." Abby looked at her watch. "If you've time, Abby?" Olivia pressed.

"Sure I got time, do you?" Olivia nodded. "Wow, it has been awhile since we have socialized." Abby looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I just have had a lot on my plate lately." Olivia stepped into her car, "Just follow me?"

The met outside the coffee shop and walked into it together, it was a small shop kept in the style of the fifties, very authentic. The man behind the counter was old and half-deaf, but very charming and he fixed them a mocha latte and a vanilla ice-coffee in no time. The coffee selection ruined the authentic look but he had to stay in business.

Finding a table in the far end, they settled into a cozy silence, Olivia studied Abby over the rim of her cup. The lines in Abby's face had become softer, and she wasn't so aggressive anymore. "How are you Abby?"

Abby tensed and raised her head, "fine, it was good with a little time off." Abby avoided Olivia's eyes after a second, and scanned the room like she was interested in the small coffee shop.

"It's good to hear, Abby." Olivia felt sad that she didn't have Abby's trust anymore.

"How is work at the White House?"

Olivia smiled fondly, "busy and hectic, but it's nice to be back when it's just for a little while." Olivia stared directly into Abby's eyes, "anything good happening in your life?"

Abby withdrew her eyes, but not before a faint blush colored her cheeks, "I meet this guy, it's nothing serious. Just a little fun."

"Fun is good!" Olivia agreed knowing that Abby was as much into fun relations as she was, and therefore lied.

Abby raised her head, "isn't time for you to meet someone? Senator Davis isn't a bad catch."

"Thank you Abby, I'll keep that in mind," Olivia laughed. "He's one of the good guys."

They drank their coffee in silence, before they went to their cars and separated, Olivia was worried about Abby, if she felt the need to keep Davis Rosen a secret then there was a big conflict between David and her job, one Abby knew of.

Olivia drove directly to the White House, it was weird to come and go as she pleased. It was a privilege she had had once before, but never used due to the restrictions of Mellie's presence, though Mellie had often kept out of sight when Olivia was with the President. Now, the restrictions were different, now she only had to stay out of the press corps's attention. Luckily, her two jobs situation permitted her odd working hours at the President's administration.

Softly, Olivia knocked on the door to the oval office. His voice reached her through the door," come in." he barked. Smiling she opened the door, and found Fitz walking towards her with a happy smile on his face, he stopped at a appropriate distance from her and just watched. The butterflies awoke in her stomach and she was lost in his eyes.

He took a step towards her but remembered where they were, "I'll come into your office with some documents and our dinner soon." He smiled and she almost blushed, remembering their lunch date in her office. "Do hurry," she smiled.

In the temporary office, she refused to think of the room otherwise, she switched on the flat screen she had ordered to be set up in here, she needed to be updated, and would've preferred as many screens as she had in her own office, but one would do, for now.

On her phone, she checked her emails, Huck had sat up many filters and ordered her to always use her phone for emailing, it was a pain in the ass, but she followed his orders knowing he was the expert. The pictures from Gerard were in her inbox, and she opened the mail, they were beautiful. Gerard had added a small shadow to hide Mary-Ann's hostility towards Emily. She approved the pictures and thanked Gerard.

The news steam was on the President, his divorce and the fact that Mrs. Grant was pregnant with an unknown man, but fortunately, the main focus was on the meeting between the President and his Secretary of State and the upcoming Fundraising at the White House. Olivia kicked off her shoes and relaxed into the small couch.

She wrote a quick mail to Cyrus with the list of the news priorities he had to feed the press corps with and had just hit 'send', when Fitz came through the door with a tray in his hand.

"There is a bottle of wine on your desk, will you get it, Olivia?" She looked to the desk and got up to fetch it. "This is the heavy stuff, Fitz?" Olivia studied the bottle it was an expensive wine.

"We are celebrating." He took the opened bottle from her, and poured wine into two glasses, "what are we celebrating?" She asked and accepted the glass he offered her.

"Us. I love spending the night with you, eat lunch with you and now dinner, I love that we don't have to rush through our time together anymore ,or be afraid that it will be days before we find time again. I love you working in the room next to my office knowing I only have to walk a few steps, and be with you whenever I want to, which by the way is all the time."

Slowly she walked to him, and she saw the vulnerability grow in his eyes when she said nothing to his declaration of love, she stopped just before him, and reached out to place her hand against his cheekbone. "I love you too, Fitz." She whispered. For a long time they just stared at each other, until he bow his head and claimed her lips in a sweet, sweet kiss.

They broke the kiss to breath, "let's eat before I can't control my urges anymore." He smiled, "oh, and we also celebrate that my divorce will be final in maximum three weeks. The Superior Court of the District of Columbia-Family Division has decided that a presidential divorce is a high priority case, they have cancelled all the ordinary procedures and rush this through. Monday morning, Mellie and I are scheduled for a meeting in court where we have to declare that it's a fault divorce, and that we agree on separating."

He gave her a long look, "You promised me a divorce within a month and I guess this is the work of a fixer?"

"Wouldn't know anything about it," she smiled wickedly.

"Thank you Olivia." He was very serious.

When the plates were almost empty, he came and sat next to her on the couch and she leaned her body into his, he bowed his head and breathed in her scent and they both relaxed.

"Senator Travis is a fool." Fitz chuckled softly against her head. "Did you know that sweet Mary-Ann had an affair with a married man, and was no virgin when she married?"

"No, that I didn't know."

"You won two strong supports today. Travis and Wilkes are very eager to keep you in office, and hope you won't discuss their family morals with your VP."

"I'll bare that in mind. You work wonders, Olivia. Did you get to talk to Abby?"

Olivia leaned further into him and sighed, "I did, we had coffee in the Fifties."

"The fifties?" He caressed her arm, and she switched slightly to wrap her arm around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "A coffee shop called the Fifties, they serve new fashioned coffee."

He chuckled, "I take it the coffee was better than the talk?" He knew her well. "Abby wasn't talkative, I'm worried." Olivia wished she could tell him why she was worried, but this was one of her many secrets, secrets she kept to keep Fitz safe and in the White House,

He hugged her tighter to him, "you're hurt because she keeps secrets from you, it's natural. Do you know whom she is seeing?"

"David Rosen." She answered.

"She is seeing an attorney assistant?"

"Yes." Olivia sighed.

"Is that bad?" He kissed her temple, she was content just sitting there with him and talking about the day. "I don't know." She hated keeping secrets from him. "I think it's time for me to go home." She lifted her body upward and kissed him, he held her head still and deepened the kiss, instantly she wanted more. Her body became soft in respond, and she turned her body to gain a closer body contact. He sighed into her mouth and broke the kiss.

"You better go, Olivia." His eyes were full of heat and promises. She leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss.

"This is for you," she whispered into his ear and pressed a hard, cold object into his hand. "Thank you," he whispered back in a thick voice.

Olivia got up, gathered the plates and glasses on the tray and found her jacket. Fitz took the tray and together they walked into the oval room where she nodded to him in goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing, I like to read what you think of the story.

I think Shonda is forcing Liv and Fitz to consider what is important in their lives with the shooting of Fitz, and make a choice as you point out animelover6000 – somehow, I understand why Liv would choose the man, who can offer her a future, but I hope she sticks to following her heart, Fitz, and not her mind. But in this episode they both believed that the other had moved on, so the question is; will they be honest with each other? I still think jealousy is a strong motivator, and I wonder if Fitz can stay away from Liv and the other way around.

Guest: thank you – but I think the Scandal writers are brilliant.

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 15

In her apartment, Olivia checked the news channels before she began to prepare for bed. Just when she was ready to get into bed, she heard a key opening her front door and she smiled happily. "Olivia." Fitz called.

"In the bedroom." She answered and she heard him start walking in the direction of the bedroom. When he came into her bedroom, he walked directly to her bed where he bends to kissed her. "Thanks for the key."

"I'm glad that you used it." She spoke very softly.

"Did you doubt that I would?" He looked puzzled.

"No not really."

The next morning, Olivia woke early and saw that she was nestled against Fitz with her head on his right shoulder and her arm around him. She liked to awake like this, she moved her hand and softly caressed the skin on his chest. She enjoyed the feeling of his skin against her skin and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Carefully, she moved her body trying not to disturb him in the process, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, his arms locked around her and he deepened the kiss and made her breathless.

"Good morning, Livvie." He said when their lips parted moments later, "I can get used to this."

"Good morning." Olivia stretched her body lazily, "I bet you could. You need to go back to the White House."

Frowning he looked at the watch, "I've time."

"No, you haven't. Your Communication Director and Cyrus need to manipulate the press corps to focus on the Fundraising on Friday, your meeting with the Committee on Intelligence today, and the education program. We need you to be efficient and competent to run the country. You need to be in a lot of meetings over the next three weeks. The statements from the British and German leaders helped regarding the situation in East Sudan, but we need more."

"The Committee on Intelligence? Great." He grimaced. "Is there a problem?" Olivia asked.

"No, I'll be nice and friendly. He assured her but he didn't look happy.

It was time for a short coffee break at the Committee on Intelligence and Senator Davis approached the President, Fitz watched the man out of the corner of his eyes. In the past, he had never paid much attention to Davis and had always thought that he had nothing in common with him. Now, he knew that they had one thing in common, one very important thing; Olivia. This man had been living with Olivia for years and had been intimate with her, and that was something he hated being reminded of.

"Mr. President, thank you for allowing me a second chance on the Committee." Davis smiled thankfully to Fitz.

In a cold voice, Fitz said, "don't thank me, thank Olivia Pope, she appraised your deeds and I trust her."

The smile became wider on Davis's face, "she did, didn't she? Liv is amazing, you're lucky to have her on your staff."

"I know I am lucky." Fitz replied coldly, he studied Davis briefly this was the man, Olivia had wanted to marry, and he couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

"Liv has always been dedicated to what she believes in, she is loyal to her friends and a loving woman. She appears to be tough on the outside but she is highly sensitive, and she tries so hard to hide it. She is the best."

"I assure you, Senator Davis Olivia Pope is highly valued by the White House." Fitz gave the man a last cold glare and walked away to speak to another Senator. He was very much aware that Olivia was the best in every way, but he had no interest in hearing another man say that about her.

Verna Thornton invited Olivia into her office with a small smile, she had worked too long in a man's world to put her feelings on display, men saw emotional women as weak and would never allow them to advance professionally. "You look good, Olivia."

Olivia smiled warmly, "so do you, how are you?"

"Fine, just fine, but I didn't ask you to come to discuss my health. You're keeping busy these days?"

"I am."

Verna gave Olivia a warm smile, "I'm glad for you that the Superior Court of the District of Columbia-Family Division has agreed to speed the divorce through the system."

"Thank you, I'm sure you and Walker are behind this decision." Olivia returned the warm smile. "Why did you want me to come, Verna?"

"We have a situation with the Danish Ambassador's eldest daughter, she is protected by diplomatic immunity, and normally, this would be a case for the Danish Government to handle, but the Ambassador has asked for my help. He is afraid of losing his job."

"How old is the daughter?" Olivia wondered why Verna wanted to help the Danish Ambassador.

"She is seventeen and is adapting poorly to American morals and standards, she is a party junkie it seems."

Olivia was confused, "why do you care?

"The Ambassador is a good friend. He believes in a close association between Denmark and America. He has worked as Ambassador in a couple of countries, and six months ago he moved into the Embassy with his family after working for a year in Denmark. He is a good ally for us."

Trusting the elder woman's judgment Olivia nodded, "I'll talk to the family, how bad is it?"

"It's getting serious."

Olivia parked in a parking spot outside the Danish Embassy, the Embassy also held the Ambassador's residence. The architected construction of the building didn't impress her until she stepped into the residence entrance hall, it was large and light poured into it from the large windows. A middle tall woman with blond hair and blue eyes met Olivia in the hall.

"I'm Hanne Skov, I'm married to the Ambassador, Niels Skov. Welcome."

"Olivia Pope." Olivia accepted the offered hand.

"Please come this way, Niels is ready to see you. We are very happy that you had time with such a short notice. Sofie wanted to stay in Denmark with her friends and I guess this is her revenge. Her teenage riot."

Olivia followed behind the talkative woman and they stepped into a small representation room, where a lean man with dark blond hair and blue-grey eyes finished a phone call, and came to greet them.

"Niels Skov." He said

"Olivia Pope." Olivia said.

"Verna Thornton speaks highly of you, and claims that you are the best," he smiled kindly. "Please sit down. I thought we could talk before I call Sofie in to join us, will that be ok?"

"It's fine, Mr. Skov."

"Please, call me Niels."

"Would you like some coffee or juice, Ms Pope?" Mrs. Skov joined them at the table where she chose a chair next to her husband.

"Olivia is fine. White coffee, please." Olivia accepted the cup Mrs. Skov handed her. "You daughter is in trouble?"

"Sofie is a bright young girl, but she was heart-broken when we left Denmark after living there for a year. She had hoped to stay there during her time at a youth education it is similar to the last three years of high school. In the past, my wife and children used to live in Denmark for extended periods, so the children would know their native country. Before I was stationed here I worked for a year in Denmark."

"Is she attending high school here?" Olivia studied the couple closely they seemed warm and attentive towards each other.

"She is in her junior year, she finished her sophomore year in Denmark." Mrs. Skov answered.

"What is the exact problem?"

Niels Skov frowned, "Sofie has a problem with accepting she has to adapt to the American morals and standards, she wants to have the same freedom that she had in Denmark. Basically I think she misses her friends and her old school. The cultural differences are very large, in Denmark, the legal drinking age is sixteen for soft liquor and eighteen for hard liquor, though bars and clubs are not allowed to sell any kind of alcohol to a person under eighteen. However, some clubs have a special license to entertain persons from sixteen and up, but they don't have a license to serve alcohol to anyone under the age of eighteen. Normally, the age limit for clubbing is eighteen." Niels paused.

Mrs, Skov looked at Olivia, "please understand that most people in Denmark are very liberal towards alcohol. When the teenagers have high school dances, they are allowed to drink alcoholic drinks inside the school. Sofie wasn't running wild, she wasn't a heavy drinker and we had rules for how much she could drink. Most parents set rules for their children's drinking habits. In Denmark Sofie was a normal kid."

"How often did she party?" Olivia needed to know the details of Sofie's former lifestyle.

"Two times a month, she was allowed to go to the club once a month. We always picked her up when it was time to go home. Niels replied.

"It sounds like the teenagers drink a lot of alcohol in your country." Olivia was chocked.

"Unfortunately, we have a sad record of the amount of alcohol consumed by teenagers, which is a lot. Most people claims it's part of our culture and refuses to see the seriousness in the record, I don't agree with those, but it's a matter of finding the balance so your child doesn't become isolated."

"I see, so how is Sofie's behavior now?" Olivia had had all the background she needed.

"For the first months she seemed to try to adapt, but for the past two to three months she has been running wild. She is out partying a lot with her friends from high school, and I believe some older friends, but we're not sure. We've tried to control her but she is creative in finding ways to leave the Embassy. She has informed us that many of the rich kids drink every weekend even though they're minors. We've had to pick her up at private parties a few times. She never drank this much before. We're worried. It's has become a matter of her security, and her behavior reflects on my creditability as Ambassador."

"What are you not telling me?" She wasn't a parenting coach and so far she didn't see a problem she could fix.

"Last Thursday the police arrested Sofie, she was drunk driving and in a fender-bender."

"Did anybody get hurt?" This was serious.

"No thank God. Sofie was lucky she was only mildly bruised, she is protected by diplomatic immunity, but this is damaging for Denmark, and for my husband." There were tears in Mrs. Skov's eyes, "we so are grateful she didn't hurt anybody."

"Will you like to talk to Sofie now?" Niels's voice wasn't steady anymore.

Olivia nodded, she liked the Danish Ambassador and his wife but wondered how they were as parents.

Mrs. Skov rose from her chair and went to get her daughter, she returned shortly after with a lean sullen girl. Sofie had blues eyes like her mother and dark blond hair like her dad, she was pretty but the constant frown on her face was annoying.

"Sofie, this is Ms Pope, she is here to talk to you and hopefully help you." Mrs. Skov briefed her daughter.

"Hallo, Ms Pope." Sofie greeted politely.

"Hallo, Sofie. You got into trouble the other day, what happened?" Olivia asked.

"Yes but I didn't mean to drive, I hate drunk driving. We were just bored, so we bought some beers and heard some music. I'm so sorry."

"Were you alone in the car?" Olivia studied the girl closely Sofie seemed very nervous, and wasn't looking at Olivia at all. "Yes," Sofie whispered.

"Who was buying the beers?"

Sofie's body became stiff and she looked at the table, "just some friends, we hung out before they had to go."

At the Olivia Pope and Associates Olivia gathered her team in the conference room and briefed them.

"Huck, find out who was in the car with her, I don't believe that she was alone. Harrison and Quinn find out who her friends are and talk to them. Abby speak to her teachers."

"We're not voting?" Abby stared angrily at Olivia.

"Sure, do you want to research this teenager's fender-bender?" Olivia wanted to listen to her team this time but also knew she would take the case no matter what, she owed it to Verna.

"I'm in, it sounds like the girl is being framed." Harrison said.

"Yes." Huck stated and Quinn nodded in agreement, "I think there is more to this story than being bored."

"A spoiled kid from a country nobody knows of, sure we'll take it." Abby didn't sound displeased. "I think she is being framed too."

"You've a visitor." Huck said in a tense voice. "It's your Senator friend."

"I'll be in my office, she didn't want the others to overheard any conversation she had with Edison. She turned on the televisions and focused her attention on the screens. One screen showed Fritz leaving the Committee on Intelligence, a second showed Mellie telling about her miscarriage, a third showed how the voters viewed the divorce. Olivia focused on the third screen, the women supported Fitz, the older white men wanted him removed from office, and the young ones found the President honest and worthy of the presidential post.

Edison knocked on her door and she waved him in."Hello Edison," She gave him a small smile.

"Liv." He said and looked at the screens, "oh, I was in a meeting with the President today, what a mess he's in."

"Was the meeting about the Thorngate?" Mainly, she wanted to take Edison's focus away from the president's mess, but she was also curious about Thorngate.

"Liv! You know I can't answer that, it's top secret." He smiled at her, "besides that, don't you have a better source at the White House?"

"I work with communication not state secrets." She bit back.

"I'm warming up to the President, though he seemed a little cold when I thanked him for getting my job back."

Olivia just watched Edison not sure she wanted to know about that conversation. "You're a friend of Mrs. Grant?"

"You know I am, why?"

"Can you see her in the Senate?"

He grinned, "I can, but the real obstacle is to make the voters forget that she is an adultery wife. I share many political ideas with Mrs. Grant, more than I share with the President. Do you know that you're highly valued by the White House?"

The question made Olivia chuckle, she could easily envision Fitz saying that, and knew he probably had a different meaning of the words in his mind than Edison had in his. "It's always nice to know your work is appreciated." She replied innocently.

"It is a vague standard phrase," Edison stated, "but I didn't come here to talk about Mrs. Grant or the President. I came to invite you to the Fundraising at the With House tomorrow as my date."

Olivia plastered a smile on her face and said, "sorry, I'm already invited as staff of the Administration, I won't have time for dating. But I guess, I'll see you there."

She walked Edison to his car and then walked the short distance to her own car, Fitz was waiting for her in the oval. When she arrived the door was opened so she walked directly into the office after a small knock. Fitz looked up from behind his desk and smiled broadly.

"Close the door, please. " He said and she obligated. "I've ordered sandwiches for us, I expect that you haven't had lunch yet."

"No, I haven't" He had gotten up from the chair and met her halfway in the room, pausing they took a moment to just look at each other, the cameras made it impossible to touch. It grounded her when she saw the love for her in his eyes, and it told her more than a thousand words could.

Cyrus will be here any minute." Together they walked to the armchairs and sat opposite each other, a knock on the door announced Cyrus.

"Have you seen the polls today?" Cyrus asked before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes, stay with the education program and you'll keep the young voters, focus on that." Olivia replied.

"Not to mention the women, maybe you should stay bachelor for the next couple of years then we can hope for reelection." Cyrus stared at Olivia, "is that a plan?"

"How many single men were elected as President?" she stared back.

"I'm not staying single for a couple of years, let's not think about reelection." Fitz was not amused.

"The polls are good and they help us to keep the support of the House. Right now, the real threat is funding, unfortunately the older white men give money support, and women and young people rarely do, but we'll find a way to fix that, we've time." Olivia said.

"We need to find someone to run Mellie's campaign soon to keep her happy and quiet." Cyrus said.

"We also have to remind her to set the wedding date soon. What about Charlie Ferguson, he's good and supports the President?" Olivia asked.

"He is good, I'll talk to him and set up a meeting soon, maybe after your meeting in the Court on Monday, that ought to calm Mellie." Cyrus finished his sandwich. "I want to go home early today, and unfortunately I still have a lot of work to do." He excused himself and left the oval office.

"He has never been a charmer, but he is a good Chief of Staff," Fitz smiled. "What are you working on?"

Olivia leaned back in the chair, her sandwich only half eaten, she wasn't hungry. "The Danish Ambassador's daughter has been involved in a fender-bender, she was drunk."

Fitz frowned, "I recently saw Mr. Skov, isn't his daughter rather young?"

"Seventeen, I don't think she drove the car."

"You think she was set up?" Fitz looked worried.

Olivia wished she could reach out and touch him, missing being close to him, "it's a hunch, the girl lied about something."

Fitz locked eyes with her, "I talked to Davis today, he was full of admiration for your attributes." The love in his eyes was mixed with something else.

Olivia kept his eyes fixed with hers, "yes, he told me that I was highly valued by you. Thank you." She smiled. His eyes narrowed, "he told you?"

"He came by the office to invite me to the Fundraising tomorrow." She didn't blink.

Fitz tensed slightly," and your answer was?"

"I told him I was unable to date tomorrow after all, I'm invited as a staff member of this Administration."

"No you're not." His eyes gave nothing away. "I'm not invited?" She kept her face straight too.

"Not as a staff member. May I have a minute with you in private?" He looked very serious. She nodded and got up, and he followed her into her office. He closed the door behind them and found her eyes, he didn't touch her but just stared into her eyes, and she felt their connection instantly and was transfixed. Slowly, he stepped closer until he could touch her, he reached out and caressed her cheek.

"You are invited as my girlfriend." Olivia stood on her toes and found his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes.

Author's note. Thanks for reading my little story and thanks for reviewing. I've a question, I can't hear what Fitz says to Mellie in the oval office when she tells him that she hasn't harmed/hurt his son: He says something like; I didn't… Do you know what he says?

Animelover6000: I too hope that Fitz and Liv will find a way to be together. Morning breath, I think you have to be in love to kiss someone in the morning before leaving the bed LOL.

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 16

Back at Pope and Associates the team sat in the conference room when Olivia walked in.

"Huck, what did you find?"

Huck placed some pictures on the table, "these are the pictures the police took of the inside of the car on the night of the accident, there are fifteen empty beer bottles, too many for Sofie to drink alone. There is a male jacket in the back, just behind the driver's seat and a female cardigan in the passenger's seat. If you look closely at it, the position of the cardigan indicates that someone sat on it. The car was hitting the pole at high speed."

"Do you know who was in the car with her?"

"No, but the jacket is expensive."

"Abby?"

"Her teacher's are fond of her, she is a bright child who gets good grades. They say she seems sad and spent much of her time daydreaming, but the Principal explained in details that is was to be expected, moving to a new school and country is hard to adapt to. Sad, sad story."

"Have the teachers seem her with any friends?"

"Yes, another diplomat kid, Steffi Hempler. She is from Germany."

"Harrison and Quinn, her friends?"

"She doesn't have many friends, but we found two friends. Steffie Hempl left when she saw us, but Carrie Temple wanted to talk to us. She said that Sofie is a sweet girl, but she have changed in the last two months, spending more time with Steffie, and after what Carried has heard, some college boys." Harrison looked at Olivia.

"Do the college boys have names?" Olivia looked worried.

"Not so far." Quinn answered.

"This is not looking good. Do we know when Steffie Hempler moved to Washington?"

"Two years ago, before that her dad was stationed in London." Quinn looked at her notes, "she knows most of the diplomat children living here."

"Huck we need email and facebook information. Harrison and Abby find Steffie and talk to her. Quinn you're coming with me."

Olivia and Quinn parked outside the Embassy and walked to the residence entrance, Quinn turned her head around to look at it all and she looked impressed. This time it was Niels Skov who came down the stairs to greet them.

"Welcome back, Olivia. You wanted to talk to Sofie again?" Niels asked.

"Yes, I need to ask her a few questions. This is Quinn Perkins." The Ambassador shook hand with Quinn.

"My wife is taking our son to soccer practice."

He showed them into the same room they had used earlier this day, Sofie already sat at the table busy with her phone.

"Hallo Sofie, how are you?" Olivia asked in a neutral voice.

Sofie looked up with a scared look in her eyes, "fine thank you Ms Pope, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. This is Quinn Perkins. I've some questions for you." Olivia watched how the girl's eyes flew to her dad and how she froze in the chair.

"Do you like to drive fast, Sofie?"

The girl shook her head, "no I just got my driver's license two months ago, in Denmark you've to be 18 to get your driver's license. I… I don't feel experienced enough to drive fast."

"The driver was breaking the speed limit when the car hit the pole." Olivia kept her eyes on the girl, who blushed and bowed her head.

"I.. I don't remember."

Olivia found a picture in her purse and placed it before Sofie, "this is a picture the police took of the inside of your car on the night of the accident, do you see the jacket?"The girl nodded. "Who does it belong to?"

The girl glanced quickly at the picture and bit her lower lip, "I don't know. Maybe it belongs to someone from my school"

"No one has asked for the jacket?" Olivia's focus stayed on the girl.

Again, Sofie blushed and bit her lip, and her eyes quickly flew to her dad, "no."

Olivia turned her attention to the Ambassador, "may we talk to Sofie alone?"

Niels looked nervous, and tried to catch his daughter's eyes without success, "do you think she hides anything?"

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a young person when the parents are not around." Olivia smiled reassuringly.

"Are you ok with talking to Ms Pope alone, Sofie?" He asked his daughter, Sofie nodded and Niels Skov left the room.

"Sofie, the picture bears evidence that someone was with you in the car when it hit the pole, and this someone was most likely the chauffeur. Who does the jacket belongs to?"

The girl shook her head and bit her lip harder. "Sofie, please look at me." Olivia asked gently. Sofie raised her head and Olivia saw the tears in the girl's eyes.

"Who are you protecting?" Olivia reached for the girl's hand and patted it gently, the contact made the girl shiver from the emotions she held at bay. She just shook her head.

"I know this must be scary, and the guy is your friend, but a true friend would never leave you alone to take the blame. Are you in love with the guy?"

"I thought so. I had a boyfriend in Denmark, Marcus, but he's with Linea now." Now, the tears were running down the young face.

Olivia moved closer to Sofie and placed one arm around the girl's shoulder in a small hug. "It'll be all right, Sofie." She tried to calmed the girl, and finally when the tears slowed down, Olivia said, "we need to know the truth, because it's the right thing to do, but also because you dad might lose his job if you keep lieing."

Sofie looked at Olivia and took a quick breath, "Chang Huang..."

"He was driving the car when it hit the pole?" Olivia asked with a quick glance to Quinn, who took the cue and wrote the name down. Sofie looked at the table but nodded her head in a yes.

"Who is Chang?" Olivia kept her voice very soft, and stayed close to the young girl.

"He's son of the Chinese Ambassador. He's in college." Sofie bit her lip. "Do my parents need to know that Chang was in the car with me?"

Olivia smiled softly, Sofie was still a scared kid. "They do, you're still a minor. How old is Chang?"

Sofie looked nervous, "twenty."

Chang Huang was an adult and yet he had chosen to let a child take the blame for him, Olivia felt sorry for Sofie, and thought that the girl was too young to be forced to deal with deceiving boyfriends.

"Quinn please, go and find Mr. Skov."

A few minutes later, the Ambassador joined them again and after taking one look at his daughter, he walked directly to her and hugged her. "Everything will be ok sweetheart." He whispered along with a few strange sounding words.

"Dad, I didn't drive the car, Chang Huang did." Sofie sobbed into her dad's shoulder. "He's the Chinese Ambassador's son. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Sofie was crying harder and her dad hugged her tighter, his eyes found Olivia's. "Chang Huang is the Chinese Ambassador's sister's youngest son, he has a bad reputation."

Quinn and Olivia met Huck, Harrison and Abby in the conference room. Abby had already posted a picture of a young Chinese man on the glass wall. Chang had the looks of a male model and Olivia's eyes lingered for a moment on his face.

"Chang Huang drove the car into the pole. Sofie had four of the 12 beers in the car, and she is positive that Chang drank the rest. They had been to a make out spot but Sofie lost her nerves, and said no to him. Her no made Chang very angry and he broke up with her. He drove very aggressively on the way back to the Embassy" Olivia briefed the others.

"Chang lost his driver's license to speeding a year ago, he doesn't own a car. That explains why they were driving in Sofie's car. He is very fond of women and never keeps them for long. He has done some modeling jobs but always ends up arguing with everyone on the set. No one wants to work with him anymore. He rarely attends his classes." Huck stated.

"Steffie Hempler gave us his name too, but she knew he wasn't the Ambassador's son, a small detail that she forgot to mention to the Danish girl. Maybe because Steffie is busy dating the Ambassador's youngest son Michael, he has a very difficult Chinese name, but is called Michael here. Michael is nineteen and admires his cousin, sweet. The only loser in this is our Danish girl who got the bad guy and a girlfriend with a bad judgment." Abby sounded proud of her presentation.

"Chang will do jail time if he is found guilty of the fender-bender, and he will not be able to get a new visa. I think that's why he left the crime scene and wants Sofie to take the blame for the accident." Harrison added.

"We need more." Olivia stated.

When Olivia opened the door to her apartment, a nice smell of food embraced her and she saw the soft glow of candles radiating from her table. Only one person had the key to her apartment, and the bare thought of him made her smile with pure happiness.

She walked into the kitchen and found him searching the place for plates, "hmm, it smells good!" She said, and when hearing her voice he turned around. "It's Italian." They locked eyes and kept very still.

"This is a nice surprise to come home to."

"I assumed you gave me the key to use it." He smiled.

"I did, you can come and go as you please." She was serious, she hadn't lived with a man since Edison, but she wanted to share her life with Fitz and had nothing to hide.

"Good." He encircled her in his arms and bent down to kiss her, "you'll have to wait a little before you'll have the same privileges to my home. Just be patient."

They sat down and started on the food.

"Tough day?" Olivia watched him and saw how tired he looked.

"Just very tired of kind and well-meaning comments from senators and governments very time I meet them, I've to look and sound sad all the time, and I'm not sad." He smiled warmly to her, "I'm trying to have as many meetings with the committees and Representatives as possible, it's exhausting. But I'm not complaining."

"How are you welcomed?"

"Very well, actually. You did a good job. I met Senator Marvin today he was delighted, and promised me his support for the rest of my period."

"You made him a happy man it seems." Olivia smiled, he had made her a happy woman too.

"Always glad to serve the people." Fitz laughed and Olivia joined him.

"I didn't see Hal and Tom when I came home, where are they?"

"In the apartment opposite yours, the owner is on vacation for the next month and was more than happy to rent it out. They couldn't stay in the hallway each night, someone would ask questions."

"Good plan." Olivia didn't comment on his remark about staying here every night but she was pleased. Bit by bit he put her fears of being abandoned by him to rest.

"Is Thorngate still active?" She had almost forgotten to ask him. He gave her a serious glance, "it is but the commando rank has been changed, I've to approve all use of it. It won't be used on you or me anymore."

"Then it won't be a potential threat to you being here?"

"No, I took care of that. I'll not naively let Cyrus being in charge anymore, I've learned my lesson. We're not a dirty secret, Olivia."

The next morning Olivia walked briskly into the conference room, she had spent the night in Fitz's arms, at some point during the night she had woken up to find him watching her and for a time it had been all they had done, looking at each other. It was hard to believe that they finally had a future together.

"Huck, you found a surveillance camera on the corner of the street pointing directly to the pole Sofie's car hit?"

"Yes, it's arranged in a perfect angle and the quality of the recording is very clear, it's has an almost professional touch to it. I've never seen such good work come from an ordinary surveillance camera."

"Pretty boy is on the front cover, the camera do like him. I bet he's disappointed that the county pays nothing for using his headshots." Abby looked at the pictures Huck had from the car accident.

"It's easy to see that Chang leaves the car from the driver's seat and pull Sofie out from the passenger's seat. Here he helps her into the driver's seat and leaves. This is beautiful work done by the camera." Huck explained.

"Good job, Huck." Olivia was relieved the pictures would make it easier to help the young girl. "Who lives on that street?"

Huck looked up, "I wondered that too, it's not normal with a camera in this quality, I looked at the direction the camera is angled in and the range it covers. In the center of the area the camera covers is a house belonging to former Supreme Court Judge O'Connor."

"That's explains the camera." Olivia pointed out.

"I talked to Steffie Hempler, the little liar. First she denied knowing anything about Chang dating the other foreign girl, one should think they would stick together coming from neighbor countries, when I pressed her a little she admitted, she knew about the date. We have a pretty little dark eyed witness."

"Good job, Abby." Abby was good at sneaking up on people. "I think it's time to talk to Chang Huang." Olivia looked at his picture in deep thoughts.

An hour later Chang Huang arrived with his mother, an elegant woman and it was easy to see where Chang had inherited his good looks.

Harrison directed them into the conference room where Olivia and the rest of the team waited.

"Good day Mrs. Huang and Mr. Huang, please sit down." Olivia greeted them.

"Ms Pope, I've heard so much about you." Mrs. Huang acknowledged Olivia with regret in her voice. It was obvious that the Chinese woman knew who Olivia Pope was.

Olivia studied Chang, he was pretty in a very self absorbed way. He hardly looked at his mother when she spoke, and his eyes had briefly scanned Abby and Quinn, they had lingered longer on Olivia, a fact that didn't please her. He seemed to be one spoilt kid.

"Mr. Huang, you've been dating the Danish Ambassador's daughter Sofie?"

Chang looked bored, "yeah I saw her on occasions, pretty but too young."

"Why did you tell her you were the Chinese Ambassador's son?" Mrs. Huang's eyes flew to her son and she looked worried.

"I wanted to impress her, it wasn't a big deal. She relaxed a bit when I told her the little lie."

Olivia frowned, "it's your pick up line?"

Chang scowled like he didn't care, "it always works." His mother looked more and more concerned.

"Mr. Huang, was you on a date with Sofie last Thursday?"

"I might have, I don't remember it"

Olivia looked at Huck who placed the pictures on the table in front of Chang. "Will these photos rekindle your memory?" Olivia kept her eyes on the young man, and for the first time he fidgeted in his chair. His eyes flew from Olivia to his mother and back to the pictures.

Chang swallowed, "yes, I was on a date with Sofie last Thursday, it was our last date." He said in a less confident voice.

Mrs. Huang turned to her son and spoke very fast and angry in Chinese, Chang's face became hard as stone but he bowed his head in faked respect.

"It will look better on the judge if you turn yourself in, and it will make it easier for your lawyer to build a defense case." Harrison offered a piece of advice.

Chang looked contrite but not eager to cooperate. "We'll talk to my brother and then the police!" Mrs. Huang's statement had an effect on Chang and suddenly he looked scared. "We'll go now, good day Ms Pope."

"You've 6 hours." Olivia said.

Olivia walked into the now familiar representative room at the Danish Embassy, this time Mrs. Skov was holding her daughter's hand and Mr. Skov had an arm around his daughter.

"Ms Pope, you said on the phone that you had good news?" Hanne Skov smiled hopefully at her.

Smiling Olivia leaned forward and folded her hands on the table, "I've good news. It is lucky for you Sofie that Chang Huang lied about who he is, if he had been the son of the Chinese Ambassador he would be protected by Diplomatic immunity, like you are." Olivia found the picture of Chang leaving the driver's seat and showed it to Sofie.

"This picture shows us that Chang was driving when the car hit the pole. It was very lucky that Mr. Huang forgot his jacket in his hurry and drunkenness; it pointed us in the right direction. Both will be used as evidences in the case against Mr. Huang."

Mrs. Skov hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes, "Thank you, Ms Pope."

Sofie looked up with wet eyes and a small smile, "Thank you, Ms Pope. Thank you for pushing me to tell the truth."

"You're welcome, Sofie." Olivia smiled back.

"Has the young man turned himself in or do we report him to the police?" Mr. Skov asked.

"Chang Huang has 6 hours to turn himself in or we'll help him, we don't want him to leave the country, but if he does he'll never set foot on American soil again." Olivia thought he might, but then again he would also have the chance to leave the country between the arresting and the trial.

"Sofie has decided to give her stay in America another try, and I truly think it will work this time." Mrs. Skov looked convinced.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes

Author's note: This is the last chapter. Originally, I wanted to start the story with the Fundraising Event but changed my mind, and therefore I had to edit and shorten the event. Thank you for taking this journey with me.

Take It Easy On Me

Chapter 17

Friday night at seven O'clock, Olivia arrived at the White House, she was dressed in a long white evening dress and white high-heeled pumps, and she wore a small purse under her arm.

In the State Dining Room Fitz was standing to greet his guest, Cyrus stood very close by to assist the President and welcome the guests. It was odd seeing the President at a formal function without Mellie at his side. Olivia paused just inside the room to look at him, it was close to two hundred years since the White House had been the home of an unmarried president, in some ways the world had come far in those two hundred years and in some ways it had not.

Fits looked up and caught sight of her, he paused in his greetings and his eyes widened in approval when he looked at her, but then a pretty woman demanded his attention briefly. Olivia resumed her walking and greeted Cyrus warmly.

"Where is James?" Olivia asked and looked around.

"He's over there talking to the owner of a big newspaper, of course." Cyrus waved his hand in the direction of James and looked annoyed, "you will be at the same table as James."

"This is Washington we all have ambitions, Cyrus, give him some credit." Olivia was amused.

Then the row moved and Olivia was standing right before the President, she looked up and met his eyes, and for a brief moment, she forgot where she was until Cyrus coughed beside them. Stretching her hand out, she smiled, "Mr. President." Fitz took her hand but bowed down to give her a brief, formal hug, "Ms Pope, thank you for coming." Olivia glanced to her sides in chock, but no one seemed to have found anything strange with their greeting, and she gave him a warm glance before she moved on.

Olivia recognized most of the people in the room and small talked with the most important ones she met, her smile warmed up when she saw Verna and she walked straight to her.

"Verna, how are you?" Verna turned her head to greet Olivia, "you look very beautiful, Olivia. I'm an old woman but everything works so far, so I don't complain." Verna gave her a firm stare, reminding Olivia that she might be sick but not dying yet.

"How did it go with Sofie?" Verna asked in concern.

"Mr. Skov will remain Ambassador and the young girl's papers are spotless again."

"Thank you, Olivia. You are busy these days, he's lucky to have you." Verna narrowed her eyes and leaned back on her heels, "I must say you look more content and happier than I've seen you in a long time. I'm happy for you."

Uncomfortable Olivia said, "I'm not sure what you're talking about. Shall we find our table?" They gave their empty champagne glasses to a bypassing waiter.

It was a pleasant evening, James was sitting next to Olivia on one side and on the other side sat a Senator, and they all small talked through the dinner. Olivia sat at the table closest to the table of honor, and from her chair, she had eye contact with the President.

When the waiters had served the desserts, the Senator excused himself and walked to another table to talk to a Senator, Olivia was answering a question from James when she felt a warm hand on her arm. Swiftly, she turned and stared directly at Edison and her narrowed eyes flew to his hand on her arm. Amused he removed his hand but kept his head close to hers.

"Don't look so annoyed, Liv, it's only me." He raised the glass he had carried with him. and said, "you do look fantastic, Liv. White has always been your color."

She couldn't help smiling and raised her glass too, "thank you, is something wrong with your table?" They each took a sip of their wine glasses before he answered.

"Yes, you are not there!" He relaxed into the chair and watched how she became restless. "Relax, Liv. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Did you scare the good Senator away? Not that I'm complaining but he a Democrat"

She couldn't help smiling, "oh, that's why he kept giving me the cold shoulder when I asked about his work, he doesn't believe in co-working with the enemy?"

"No, he not as free minded as I'm." Edison chuckled. "I don't mind close contact with the opponent, if it's for the benefit of the greater cause." His answer made her laugh, and shake her head until her eyes settled on a set of cold eyes she would recognize anywhere. Fitz was not pleased, her eyes soften to calm his worry down, it didn't work. Fortunately, Cyrus demanded his attention to introduce him to a woman Olivia didn't recognize.

"May I have this dance, Liv?" Edison asked unaware of the brief drama that had just happen before his eyes.

Olivia cast one last glance at Fitz who was still in a conversation with the woman, and nodded her head in agreement. He placed his hand on the small of her back and leaded her to the dance floor, a band played big band music and Edison swirled her around, and she placed one hand in his and the other on his upper arm. It felt familiar and strange at the same time, they had danced on many occasions in the past, and they fell into a comfortable routine, yet her body didn't react to his closeness like it had in the past.

Edison was a good dancer and easy to follow, Olivia relaxed and settled her eyes on his chest. "I can't believe it must be three years since we danced the last time, we haven't lost our famous moves." He joked.

Chuckling she looked up, "the dance isn't over, I can still step on your toes."

"You never did that, except when I disagreed on your analysis of our former presidents, but I always thought you stepped on my toes on purpose, as a punishment?"

"A well deserved punishment." She agreed. She saw movement from the corner of her eyes and heard a cold voice say, "may I interrupt and have this dance with Olivia?" Olivia stopped immediately and let go of Edison, Edison turned towards the president but kept his hand on the small of her back.

"Of course, Mr. President." He bowed lightly for Olivia and walked away.

Olivia met Fitz's eyes they were unpleasantly cold. She stepped closer and placed her hand on his upper arm, he took her other hand in his and placed his other hand on the small of her back, a bit lower than Edison had held her, and she shivered. Slowly he followed the music, it was a slow tune and he pulled her a little tighter.

"Fitz!" She warned but he just raised his eyes brows, "are you having a good time?"

"Stop looking at me," she hissed aware of all the eyes that always followed the President. He kept his eyes on her face, "enjoying yourself?" He asked again. This time she locked eyes with him, "it was just one dance, Fitz."

"Was it?"

"Yes!" she stated.

"Mr. President, Ms Pope may I've a private word with you?" Cyrus interrupted with a firm voice. Olivia and Fitz both turned towards him and let go of each other. "Sure." Fitz answered. He stepped in behind Olivia, but didn't touch her on their way out of the room.

As soon as they were in the hall and out of the guests' hearing, Cyrus rolled his eyes. "What was the drama on the dance floor about? Mr. President control your jealousy and Olivia start thinking." He waited for them to respond but was disappointed. "I'll stay here, and the two of you can move to a corner, and quietly dissolve your little dispute, please."

They obeyed and moved to a spot where they were out of sight. Fitz pressed a hard kiss against her lips and pressed her into his body, first taken by surprise she stiffen, but soon her body melted into his, and she soften the kiss and moaned. He relaxed and caressed the bare skin on her back, and she could feel his arousal. Slowly, he let her go and rested his forehead against hers.

"Sorry, I should've known it was just a dance, but you looked so absorbed in him."

"I wasn't, I was just dancing with an old boyfriend."

"You were engaged." He sounded contrite. "Yes, we were and you're married to Mellie." She stated firmly.

"Divorcing" he stated and locked eyed with her, she saw the love and a glint of insecurity. "I'll always be honest with you, why were you not honest with me, Fitz? It would have made it easier for me, if you had been the one to tell me."

He didn't look away, "Amanda Tanner?" He sighed, "I was a coward, ashamed over how weak I had been. I was never attracted to her, but she kept running into me at odd hours and places. I was afraid you would leave as soon as I told you what a jerk I had been. I'm not proud of lying to you."

"Your lying was the worst, it broke my heart. I knew I had no right to you, but I thought I could count on your honesty."

He took her face in his hand, and forced her to read his eyes, "Liv, I'm so very, very sorry. I didn't want you to walk out of me again, I love you."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "you said you would dedicate yourself to your marriage?" His thumps dried her years away, "I was a fool. I thought it was the right thing to do for Mellie, for my marriage and for my country. You kept telling me we had no future together. I tried to be happy without you but failed so miserably, that I lost my common sense."

Olivia searched his eyes for the truth, she saw love and regret and that was enough, "ok," she whispered."We will go back. You'll dance with at least five women, it will be expected of you. I'll dance with a few men including Edison to avoid talk. We made a scene in there, and this is fixing it. We won't be dancing together anymore tonight."

He looked like he was about to disagree but didn't, "Edison is in the past? I asked you once, if he was everything you ever dreamed, you never answered?" It was more a statement than a question."

Olivia narrowed her eyes in disbelief, "you were harassing me in the woods, don't pretend otherwise. No, Edison is not the man of my dreams."

He couldn't hide his joy, "what about later?"

"You've a key, figure it out," she smiled.

Cyrus walked over to them, "everything ok here?"

"Yes, thank you, Cyrus" Fitz said.

"Mr. President, you need to clean up."

Olivia reached up and removed the lipstick from his lips with her finger, and they shared one last look before they followed Cyrus back to the fundraising event.

They kept meeting at the dance floor with their various dance partners, and each time they shared a brief look and a small smile. Except the one time, she danced a second time with Edison then they stayed close together on the dance floor, and repeatedly shared brief glances.

They were sitting around one of the round tables, the guests had left the Fundraising event and now Cyrus, James, Olivia and Fitz were the only guests left, the cleaning crew would start their work within the next hour but right now, the room was empty and quiet.

"The first formal event without a First Lady, it went well, but I wonder how we'll manage breaking the traditions of having a First Lady." Cyrus shared his thoughts.

"The world is changing, we see female leaders around the world, they don't have husbands who put their careers on standby to be the First Husbands and host various events and small committees, they pursuit their own careers." Olivia pointed out.

"We expect the leaders we vote for to reflect the image we hold of the world and not the reality. We want them to be perfect, but I think that too is changing, I hope." James said.

Fitz leaned back in the chair and nursed his Scott whiskey, "we'll deal with the First Lady issue as it comes along. James Buchanon managed two terms with his niece acting as First Lady."

"Do you have a niece, Mr. President?" Cyrus gave him a hard glare.

"I was merely suggesting that I won't be the first President without a wife, Cyrus."

"Oh, I feel assured now."

James leaned forward in his chair, "tonight, I heard talk about Mellie, it seems she will appeals to the Court to consider the divorce fault by both filing spouse and non-filing spouse, she is concerned about her reputation and future career." James looked at Cyrus, "I didn't know she had political ambitions?"

Cyrus looked at Olivia but tried to hide his concern because of James, "she has a lot to learn about politics and playing with the adults."

"I'm on it." Olivia sighed.

"Thank you, it's time for us to leave this party, James." Cyrus got up, "Mr. President, Olivia." He said.

James gave them both a hug in farewells.

Olivia got up to, "it's time for me to leave too, Mr. President" She extended her hand.

With an amused look on his face, he accepted her hand, "Olivia" he said. "Let me walk you to the door." He too was aware of the noises outside the open door, the cleaning crew was eager to start their work.

Olivia had been home for ten minutes, when she heard the key in her door and heard Fitz walking into her apartment. He wasn't playing this safe, tons of people could have seen him leave the White House but she wasn't complaining, he wasn't having a little dirty affair with her.

He found her in the bedroom still in her dress, and he paused just to look at her, he had his hands in his pockets and the tie hung loose around his neck, and he looked hot. She stood very still and let him take her in, his eyes on her body felt very arousing and her breathing became faster. Suddenly, she felt warm. Slowly, he took a few steps forward but stopped before he was within touching range.

"You are so beautiful, Livvie." His breathing was affected too. Her mouth opened slightly to allow more air into her lungs. This time he moved at took her into his arms, his lips finding hers and he took advance of her open mouth.

"Let me undress you?" She nodded weakly and felt his warm hands lifting the dress up over her head, his hands caressed her skin in the doing and she shivered. His lips touched hers softly, "no words."

Again, she nodded. He stepped slightly back to look at her, and she saw the heat rise in his eyes, and swiftly he pulled her into a kiss. His lips traveled down her neck and shoulders and she started to unbutton his shirt, her hands caressed the bare skin on his chest. His breathing became faster, and she unzipped his pants and pushed them down with his boxers.

He kicked of his shoes and pants without breaking contact with her skin, then he lifted her up to rest at his waist and carried her to the bed. His mouth found her nibbles, then her bellybutton, her breathing became very soundly and she moaned when his mouth found her wet sex. Her hands moved to his hair, she couldn't keep her body still if her life depended upon it, she pulled at his hair. He moved his body and entered her with a loud moan, and she pushed up to meet him wanting to feel all of him. He let out a small cry, began a faster pace and locked eyes with her.

The next day Olivia made a small visit to Verna Thornton, she lived in a large apartment not far from Olivia. Olivia was welcomed into the study were Verna spent most of her time when she was at home. The furniture were large and built in Mahoney, but apart from that the room was light and well organized.

"Hello Olivia, I trust this is not a social visit entirely?"

Olivia smiled warmly at the elder woman, "no, it's not. When can we expect the test results from the hospital?"

Verna folded her hands. "On Monday, we can talk about my health then, I want to enjoy this weekend."

"If that is was you want, I won't disagree…" Olivia examined Verna, she looked well despite she had been through a round of chemotherapy, and might have to go through a surgery. So far, she had kept working without slowing down the least. Olivia admired her, she was a tough lady. "We have a situation."

"Thought so, I heard a thing or two yesterday."

"Mellie wants to force the President to take a bigger part of the blame for the divorce. She counts on the Superior Court's Family Division to take her part."

"I will do what I can, Olivia."

"We need to fix this fast, Mellie isn't a team player."

"She never was, Olivia."

Monday morning Olivia walked briskly down the halls of the White House, Fitz had left her bed an hour earlier, they were settling into a comfortable routine, in her hand she had a folder. She walked through the open door to the oval office, and found Fitz standing on the Presidential Seal in deep thoughts.

"Mr. President!" She called. His face flew up in surprise.

"Olivia." He returned her formal greeting with a warm smile, "please, close the door behind you."

Sighing she obeyed his order, "What are you doing."

"I stand on the Presidential Seal when my destiny is held in the hands of others, not always kind persons. I stood here and drank with Cyrus when you wouldn't talk to me, I stood here drinking when you left me for the second time, it took days of drinking to recover that blow. Today, I stand here without drinking, because I still have you, but still others will decide my fate today."

She raised her eyebrows.

"The Seal humbles me and reminds me of the faith the American people have in me, the sacrifices I've made so far, and I wonder how much more of myself, I can give to stay in this office. It's my tradition." He waved his hand at her.

Olivia stepped into the Presidential Seal and they locked eyes, aware of the cameras Olivia handed the folder to him. "Make sure to give this file to Mellie before your meeting in the Court starts today, it will remind her of how much she will too lose, if she doesn't play by the rules." She stepped out of the Seal, he didn't open the file but followed her.

"Have you had breakfast?" He asked.

"No, but you don't have time for breakfast, you have a meeting in the Court." She was tense.

"Will you be joining me or will Cyrus?" He asked curiously.

"You will be on your own, representation from the White House will remind people that you're the President, but by coming alone you will be seen as a husband dealing with his divorce. We want the voters to relate to the husband today, and not be thinking of politics and the White House."

"Will you walk me to the car?"

"No!" She stated firmly and met his confused eyes, "we don't want you linked to any woman today."

"You are not any woman!" He sounded offended.

"Today is not the day to start any rumors of a possible woman in your life." He watched her closely. "Fitz," she begged "trust me on this."

"Fine." He gave in.

Fitz met Mellie inside the Court House, he watched his soon to be ex-wife and saw a tense woman, and he knew she felt cornered. Today he hoped to end a long marriage he had wanted to end for years, but their marriage had not consisted of only sad moments or lonely moments. They had celebrated the birth of two children together and shared ambitious dreams of Congress and the White House, and once he had cared about her. Cared enough to marry her, she may never have been the love of his life but he had shared a long marriage with her.

"How are you and the baby, Mellie?" He asked in a kind voice.

Her eyes flew to her face and she tensed, "the baby is fine. I'm not sure how I am."

He stepped a little closer, "Mellie trust me, we have found a Campaign runner for you and I'll stand by my word. I'll support you. We don't love each other anymore but ending a marriage is never easy or joyous, it's a sad day and it means that we failed our vows. I never wanted to hurt you, but I did. I'm very sorry for that."

Mellie's face softened, "thank you, we never were good together or for each others. I'm sorry too."

"I know." He said. "Let's do this in the way that is best for the both of us?"

Mellie tensed. "Fine, I'll trust you."

Fitz sighed in relief, "I'm supposed to give you this folder, I haven't opened it and don't know what secrets it reveals. I hoped we could work this out together instead of threats." He handed her the folder, which she accepted. She looked at him for a brief moment, before she placed the folder in her purse without looking at it.

Fitz and Mellie were escorted into a conference room at the Court, four judges were already seated but stood up to welcome the President and Mrs. Grant.

"Welcome Mr. President and Mrs. Grant. We are here to talk about your divorce. We have no precedence to look at, but consider this divorce to fall under the National Security code. Therefore, we have decided to speed up the process which usually is impossible in Washington DC." Judge Keane paused to see if they understood.

"Mrs. Grant, you have claimed that the President has had relations outside the marriage, do you want to maintain that claim?"

"No, Fitz has always been a good husband." Mellie stated firmly.

"Does the settlement still stand?" Judge Keane asked?

"Yes, it does." Fitz answered.

"We are here to decide the grounds for your divorce. Mr. President in your file for divorce you claim that Mrs. Grant has committed adultery, do you stand by the claim?"

"Yes, I do."

"Mrs. Grant, in public you have admitted on adultery and told that the baby you're expecting is not the President's, do you want to change your statements?"

Mellie took a deep breath, "no, I don't."

"We have read you settlement and find it legally binding. The President is very generous in the settlement. The President will financially support Mrs. Grant until she remarries. Hereby, we authorize your petition for divorce, from today you are no longer married."

Mellie looked very pale and tense and Fitz said, "Thank you Judge Keane." His happiness was mix with sorrow. He got up, and offered Mellie a hand to help her up from the chair, and she accepted it gratefully.

Outside the conference room he stopped and turned to Mellie, "please know how sorry I'm. I wish the best for you and Marvin."

She gave him a tense smile, "so am I, Fitzgerald. Best of luck to you too." She turned to leave, but he took hold of her arm and held her back, he reached into his pocket and took out a small plastic bag. "Maybe you want to keep my wedding for the children, they might want it someday?" He asked.

She accepted the small bag without looking at the ring, "we did mess everything up didn't we?" She looked sad.

"Not everything, the children are proof of that we did something right."

"Yes they are. Goodbye, Fitz."

"Goodbye, Mellie." He gave her a small hug before she walked away.

Olivia and Cyrus waited in the small office for Fitz's return, Olivia worked on a press release, Verna had told her that the divorce would most likely be final today, but Olivia had not wanted to inform Fitz and Cyrus of that possible outcome. Mellie could've delayed the progress even though Verna and Walker had worked on the judges. Moreover, this was a personal subject for Fitz and he deserved, that it was a private moment for him and Mellie.

Both Cyrus and Olivia looked up when they heard someone entering the small room, and the both got up when they saw it was Fitz. Fitz found her eyes and walked to her in long strikes, and when he reached her, he took her into his in his arms and kissed her possessively in a long sweet, sweet kiss. She encircled her arms around him and kissed him equally possessively back. Behind them, Cyrus coughed.

Breaking the kiss Fitz smiled into her eyes, "I am now officially a free man. Thank you for fixing my divorce, Liv."

"My pleasure." She smiled back. Fitz turned around and took Olivia with him, he had still one arm around her waist, "Cyrus, meet my girlfriend, Olivia. I told you I would not stay single for two years."

"Congratulation, Mr. President." Cyrus smiled and added, "your taste in women has improved, this is a wise choice. I hope the same can be said for Olivia." He chuckled and walked out of the room.

Epilogue

The Treaty Room was full of people and cameras, the television crew was busy with the last minute adjustments of cameras and lights angles, and Kimberly Mitchell was looking over her question chards and memorizing the questions. It was three months ago since she had been here for the exclusive interview covering the presidential divorce. Cyrus was supervising the preparations in a corner, and his eyes turned to the door when Olivia and Fitz walked through it hand in hand. He had never seen any of them looking this happy or content before. Kimberly looked up and noticed the couple. "We're ready Mr. President and Ms. Pope."

"Thank you Kimberly, be nice to us." Olivia joked. Fitz placed his hand on the small of her back and walked her to the couch he waited until she was seated before he sat down very close to her, and enfolded her in one of his arms. Her upper body rested against his, she took his other hand in hers, he looked down at her, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Mr. President and Ms Pope, thank you for hosting this interview."

"You're most welcome, Ms Mitchell." Fitz said in a relaxed tone of voice, he smiled to Olivia and squeezed her hand.

"Mr. President, today you informed the American people that you are involved in a relationship with Ms Pope. You're not engage?"

Olivia turned her head, and looked up at Fitz with an amused look on her face, he too looked amused, "no we are not engaged yet, it's too soon into our relationship for engagement. But we are committed to each other, and due to our commitment we decided to make our relationship official."

"Ms Pope has worked for you for a long time, how do you explain that you suddenly fell in love with her, Mr. President?"

"Ms Pope has resigned from her part time job as Advisor for the White House, she is now fully engaged in Olivia Pope and Associates." He paused and looked at Olivia. "I have always been very fond of Olivia, but I was a married man and as such never regarded Olivia as more than a friend. When my divorce was final and I settle into a new life, my fondness of Olivia grew into love, and I was so lucky that she fell in love with me too. She has made me a very happy man."

"Ms Pope, how do you explain falling in love with your boss?"

Fitz caressed her hand, and she gave him a brief glance before she turned to Kimberly, "I didn't work in the White House every day, only when my advice is needed. Fitz was my boss and though I have always been fond of him, I never thought of him in a romantic way until recently. Fitz is a very caring, loyal and funny man he is very easy to fall in love with."

"I've always regarded Olivia more as a friend that as a member of my staff, maybe that's why the boss- staff issue never was a big issue for us." Fitz added.

"Will Ms Pope be given a title now that you're involved?"

"No, I hope that in time Olivia will say yes to be my wife, but until then, she will act as hostess for me in the White House." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple and she caressed his hand.

"Ms Pope, have you been married before?"

"No, I was engaged once but we never married. I have not been in many relationships, in that regard Fitz and I are very similar." Olivia smiled into the camera.

"You are an independent woman and you have made a thriving career, do you think it will correspond well with the responsibilities of the White House?"

"I do think it will correspond well with my responsibilities toward Fitz and the American people, many married women and mothers work today and they find a balance, and embrace both worlds. I will be no different to these hard working, honorable women and mothers of the United States of American. Like these woman and mothers, I will always put my family first."

"Olivia knows better than any how the Administration at the White House works, she will not need time to figure that out, she is ready and fit to her responsibility to hostess formal events. Moreover, she is taking very good care of me, I lack nothing because she works." Fitz praised Olivia.

"Mr, President, has your family met Ms Pope yet?"

"He looked at Olivia with love. "They have and they love Olivia."

"Mr. President and Ms Pope, congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." They answered in chord. Olivia turned and kissed him softly on his lips.


End file.
